Finding You
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: ShirayukixHyorinmaru. Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki are best friends, but as they go on they get realize their feelings and get together. Though a new zanpaktou comes in and wants Hyorinmaru, they break only for him to realize, he made a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Agh, because they didn't have Shirayuki in the characters, I had to use Rukia!! That's retarded. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. By the way, these are the zanpaktou's spiritual forms and their lives, little parts of their masters will be written in here. **

Shirayuki and Tobiume were sitting by a lovely pond that was filled with many colorful koi; they were in scenery of cherry blossom trees. Shirayuki was listening to Tobiume talk about Hyorinmaru.

"He's so handsome, with that cross on his face, he looks so hot!" Tobiume said Shirayuki chuckled; talking to Tobiume who was talking about Hyorinmaru and his looks was the same as talking to a child with a crush on a boy. Tobiume talked like a child and sometimes acted like one, maybe because of her height.

"Tobiume, you speak so highly of him, I'm guessing you like him?" Shirayuki asked, Tobiume blushed and nodded,

"I do, like I said, he's hot, don't you think so Shirayuki?" Shirayuki nodded,

"I agree, but I do not like him like that, we are friends." Shirayuki spoke honestly, the wind picked up, making the breeze flow through Shirayuki's hair and picked up her elegant robes to sway in the north. Tobiume kicked her legs up and down,

"Do you think you can try to help us get together?" Tobiume asked hopefully, Shirayuki chuckled and patted her head,

"I'll try, I don't make any promises though…and oh…Hyorinmaru, you are here, you seem so distressed. What's the matter?" Shirayuki asked, she smirked, she knew exactly what was going on with him and why he looked even more annoyed today.

"Hello Shirayuki, hello Tobiume, you know what's been going on Shirayuki, so don't ask me questions like that." Shirayuki giggled, Tobiume didn't get it though,

"Where are they doing this now, I don't want to watch them, it would be rather disturbing intruding on them wouldn't you think so?" Shirayuki asked, Hyorinmaru sighed as he sat himself next to Shirayuki,

"They are in his bedroom I believe, I tried to talk to him, but he's preoccupied by your master." Tobiume still didn't get it,

"What are you two talking about?" Tobiume asked innocently. Shirayuki looked at her and chuckled,

"Just keep listening Tobiume, you'll learn." Tobiume nodded and went back to kicking her feet up and down. Hyorinmaru sighed,

"I swear he does this every night, I wonder how your master hasn't gotten sick of it yet." Hyorinmaru said with a bitter tone.

"She told me he's very good in bed, that's what keeps her coming back." Shirayuki giggled,

"That's disgusting, I try to talk to him while I think he's doing paperwork and there is he is, practically ripping her clothes off in his office." Hyorinmaru said as he lay down with his arms behind his head.

"She told me he's very experienced, you know what they say Hyorinmaru, they say if the master is good in bed so is their zanpaktou." Shirayuki commented as she hid her giggles behind her long white sleeve, Tobiume knew what they were talking about, Hyorinmaru tsked,

"You shouldn't think that way Shirayuki, don't tell me you believe that, I wouldn't want some pervert to go after you, you know how Kazeshini is." Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki shook her head,

"You know very well I can take care of myself, maybe I should peer on them, just to take a peek." Shirayuki joked and Hyorinmaru grabbed her arm,

"Do not look at them right now, I saw them, I think I'm scarred for life." Shirayuki giggled as she freed her, the wind picked up and cherry blossom petals floated around, signaling Senbonzakura's presence. Shirayuki stood up,

"Come on Senbonzakura, pick up your pace, your entrance is rather slow." Shirayuki said with amusement as Senbonzakura came into view with his arms crossed.

"It is not slow, I was taking my time Shirayuki, you scold me on my speed all the time, have you not forgotten that my master's speed is incredible? Second to the goddess of flash step, I don't think that's slow." Shirayuki simply rolled her eyes,

"You are right; I shouldn't be scolding my master's older brother's zanpaktou. Well, I think I should be taking my leave now, it's almost her curfew, come on Hyorinmaru, and I need to drag you along too." Hyorinmaru groaned and wouldn't get out of his spot; Shirayuki pursed her lips and put a finger to her lips to tell everybody to be quiet. She quietly kissed her hand making ice crackle and form out her palm, Hyorinmaru heard this and that got him up, he glared at his best friend.

"That is unnecessary force Shirayuki, you know not to use ice to make me get up, and I don't want to go there." Hyorinmaru said stubbornly as he turned his head and crossed his arms. Shirayuki closed her eyes and reopened them,

"Unless you want me to freeze you, I suggest you come along with me, _now_." Shirayuki said as she narrowed her eyes, Senbonzakura dragged Tobiume along with her, she whined,

"Why did you drag me Senbonzakura? Nothing is going to happen." Tobiume whined, Senbonzakura gave a sharp hiss,

"When she narrows her eye, that means she's going to use an attack, you need to stay back, it's wise." Senbonzakura said as both nodded and went away. Shirayuki extended her fingers and send a block of ice at Hyorinmaru who quickly turned around and stopped it. He scowled,

"I told you those were unnecessary, fine; I'm coming, let's go." Hyorinmaru gave in and Shirayuki smiled, both went into their master's mind to both take them out of their current state so Rukia could return to the Kuchiki household without questioning, when that was done, Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki decided to take a stroll around the zanpaktou's inner worlds. Shirayuki folded her hands together and hid them in her sleeves. They passed by Zabimaru and Tenken.

"You know, what's wrong with our masters hooking up and playing with each other's body all the time? I find it relaxing so they don't nag us." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru,

"It's different for me though, all he ever thinks of is playing with Rukia." Shirayuki giggled,

"And all she ever thinks of is ripping of Hitsugaya's clothes." Hyorinmaru narrowed his eyes,

"I swear he is a horny pervert nowadays." Hyorinmaru said with disgust filling the air. Shirayuki laughed, her laugh was like tinkling bells in the wind.

"Who wouldn't be if they were acting like our masters, oh dear, its Kazeshini hide me before I use Hakuren on him." Shirayuki joked, Kazeshini walked right in front of them.

"How are you two love birds doing?" Kazeshini asked with his weapon slung over his shoulder, people didn't know why he bothered even carrying around his weapon, probably just instinct.

"Kazeshini, it seems like I have to correct you again, I and Hyorinmaru are in no romantic relationship, and our relationship is purely friendship." Shirayuki said, Kazeshini snorted,

"If that's the case, why don't you hang out with me than him?" Kazeshini hinted, Shirayuki sighed, ice came over his weapon and mouth, and she smiled,

"I'm sorry, but I have to politely decline you, thank you for your time though, I appreciate it." Shirayuki added gently before she tugged on Hyorinmaru's long sleeve to go. When Kazeshini was out of eyesight, Hyorinmaru laughed,

"You don't have to go form ice on the poor man; he was just trying to get you on a date, what's wrong with that?" Hyorinmaru asked while laughing. Shirayuki just shook her head in distaste,

"I'd rather not, that fool's attitude scares me, and his voice is so weird, plus, I have a different taste in men that does not include him." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru raised a brow,

"Then, what is your taste in men may I ask?" Hyorinmaru asked Shirayuki just raised a brow; this was an odd question between friends.

"I don't know, I still have to wait, it's been ages since someone has asked me out, I remember Zangetsu, I think that was the worse time of my life, I don't know what Rukia saw in his master before, but I know she's rather content with your master." Shirayuki hinted, Hyorinmaru closed his eyes and shook his head,

"Don't even mention that, I find it rather disgusting, even though everybody knows of their relationship." Hyorinmaru said, both stopped and sat down when they reached an area where all of the other zanpaktous had gathered.

"It seems like you still do not accept their relationship, I accepted it long ago, whatever makes my master happy, and I'm happy. You are such an idiot, why can't you just accept it, is it because you love her instead." Shirayuki teased, she saw one of Hyorinmaru's vein pop, and "This is quite unheard of a zanpaktou falling in love with a human, if this is true, then you will become quite a legend. Would you think of that? My friend, falling for my master, it's unheard." Shirayuki teased and got a sharp poke in the ribs by an annoyed Hyorinmaru, she whined a little bit,

"That is not true and you know it, I'm just…overwhelmed, my master doesn't even train with me anymore, it's saddening, I need some sort of action, I cannot take it any longer." Hyorinmaru complained, Shirayuki just laughed,

"All of you men, needing to be drawn now and then, why can't you be patient like us women? We don't have the urge to drawn when are masters neglect drawing us." Shirayuki said,

"Well, that's men, besides, if we aren't like that, who's going to protect the pretty women like you?" Hyorinmaru teased, Shirayuki pursed her lips,

"You know full well I can protect myself! I have the reputation of being the most beautiful sword in all of Sereitei, with that, I have skill, and I am not some helpless girl who just happened to have petty powers." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru chuckled,

"It's funny getting you all angry like this; I like it, not your normal calm self." Hyorinmaru said and earned himself a slap on his chest by an angry Shirayuki,

"I'm always like this. I have to go now Hyorinmaru, my master is calling me to go talk, and I'm supposing another talk on how incredible your master is I'll give you full detail when I come back." Shirayuki teased and Hyorinmaru got a mortified look on his face,

"Please do not inform me, I would rather keep your girl talks to yourself." Hyorinmaru begged, Shirayuki giggled,

"If you insist, I shall be going." Shirayuki said as she stood up and then disappeared. Shirayuki appeared in Rukia's inner mind, it was like a palace made of ice, nothing would chip or melt, Shirayuki sat down waiting for Rukia's presence. She finally showed up and Shirayuki stood, she took off her outer robes, leaving her single robe that was much more comfortable.

"What did you want to talk to me about Rukia?" Shirayuki asked as she gestured for Rukia to come closer and sit across from her.

"Why did you break me up from Hitsugaya tonight? You know that my curfew wasn't until another thirty minutes, it only takes me ten minutes to get there." Rukia whined, Shirayuki chuckled,

"Don't worry, as much as I know you enjoy your free time with Hyorinmaru's master, I had to, Senbonzakura came, I figured that your brother wanted to talk about something important to you?" Shirayuki asked, Rukia nodded hesitantly,

"Yes he did. He asked me if I wanted my curfew extended so I can spend more time with Hitsugaya, I said yes and then he told me good night." Rukia said, Shirayuki smirked,

"I guess Hyorinmaru will be more than upset now, he hates it that his master keeps on neglecting him." Shirayuki said, Rukia laughed,

"Wouldn't it be great if you and Hyorinmaru got together? I can see it." Rukia said, Shirayuki raised an amused brow and then waved her hand,

"It's nothing like that at all, we are just close friends, and besides, I think Tobiume would kill me if we ever did do something like that, she likes Hyorinmaru a lot." Shirayuki confided in Rukia, Rukia tapped her chin,

"Now that you talk about Tobiume, Momo has been getting a little more possessive over Hitsugaya, when I'm around, she'll try to drag him away from me, but he politely declines so he can spend time with me." Rukia said, Shirayuki nodded,

"Maybe Momo has feelings for Hitsugaya?" Shirayuki asked, Rukia nodded,

"Most likely if she's going to be like that, I haven't seen her like this before, I think she hates that me and Hitsugaya are together." Rukia thought, Shirayuki nodded,

"She feels jealousy, I'd advise you to keep your guard up, I don't want to see you getting hurt, is that all Rukia?" Shirayuki asked, Rukia nodded and without another word, Shirayuki and Rukia took their separate ways.

**Author's note: How was that for a first chapter? Please review, it'll help me feel better. **

**Peace!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Agh, because they didn't have Shirayuki in the characters, I had to use Rukia!! That's retarded. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. By the way, these are the zanpaktou's spiritual forms and their lives, little parts of their masters will be written in here. **

"Well, if for anything, she's visiting him again so we can talk all night again." Shirayuki offered to a very pissed Hyorinmaru, his scowl had gone deeper than usual. The blue 'x' on his face just went darker. Shirayuki closed her eyes and smiled, her white hair swaying in the wind, her flowing outer robes going in the same direction. She played with the green sash that was wound around her kimono from below her breasts to before her belly button.

"It's not that Shirayuki, I need some exercise and hanging out with your master isn't going to help me release my urges of fighting or hitting something." Shirayuki chuckled,

"You know, you could just challenge me to a fight, it's still the same thing, and you are just fighting your best friend instead." Shirayuki offered, Hyorinmaru snorted, his long blue hair perked up in the wind a bit, his samurai sleeves flowing in the wind.

"Since when do you get to acknowledge yourself as my best friend?" Hyorinmaru joked, Shirayuki elbowed him gently,

"Since you hang out with me the most you ass, besides, I think you actually like having the prettiest zanpaktou by your side anyways." Shirayuki said with a snobbish attitude, Hyorinmaru played with a piece of her silky and soft white hair. He was actually enjoying playing with her hair, she didn't seem to mind, but he was rudely interrupted when he heard a voice call out for Shirayuki, Shirayuki smiled and then swatted his hand away.

"Hello Tobiume, what's wrong?" Shirayuki asked, Tobiume was right in front of Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki, her hands on her knees, she was bent over and panting.

"I just wanted to talk to you, but it seems like you have company." Tobiume said, Shirayuki waved her hand and smiled,

"It is quite alright, you are free to join us if you wish, is that alright Hyorinmaru?" Shirayuki asked Hyorinmaru waved his hand to signify it was okay, even though he wouldn't enjoy it. Tobiume looked up at Hyorinmaru and then blushed and turned away.

"So what have you been up to Shirayuki?" Tobiume asked innocently as they walked to a lake that faced the west and was filled with Chinese bellflowers.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Hyorinmaru, all he does is complain on how his master never releases him anymore because he spends too much time with my master." Shirayuki teased Hyorinmaru who pouting with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Well, I could help you Hyorinmaru, why don't you just fight one of us? I would be glad to fight you." Tobiume offered, Hyorinmaru shrugged,

"I don't know it doesn't seem right fighting a girl." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki elbowed him,

"You fought a girl espada; I fought against a guy espada, which was horrible." Shirayuki commented, Hyorinmaru narrowed his eyes,

"That's different, besides, you are my friend, and it would be different." Hyorinmaru said, trying to protest,

"Think of it as a friendly spar, there is nothing you need to worry about, besides, like I said, I can take care of myself, just because I fight with someone doesn't mean anything." Shirayuki smiled, Hyorinmaru took one look at her smile and then gave in,

"Fine, come on, let's go gather everybody else so they can watch, I imagine they must be bored…except for Haineko and Wabisuke, I swear, those two have been getting it on lately." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki covered her hand with one long white sleeve,

"Are you jealous that they do that Hyorinmaru? It sounds like you want to do that with somebody too." Shirayuki teased, Hyorinmaru cheeks turned pink a little bit,

"It is nothing of the sort; I was just saying Shirayuki, not asking nor implying that I want to do what they do." Hyorinmaru tried to say stoically, Shirayuki giggled,

"Yeah sure Hyorinmaru, but I think that your hormones are going to get the best of you someday." Hyorinmaru narrowed his eyes,

"If that will happen then I'll hide from any girls for the day." Shirayuki then wanted to joke with him; she pressed herself up against him, right in front of Tobiume who was watching with sudden interest.

"So what if your best friend just happened to need some male attention from her best friend which happens to be a male that has his hormones on the loose." Shirayuki asked as her hands secretly went to the front of his outfit, she slipped her hand in and started to tug on the side revealing his broad chest, and he blushed and took out her hand.

"Shirayuki, I have never seen this side of you before, I think you are getting it from your master." Hyorinmaru joked; Shirayuki withdrew her hand with a chuckle. Tobiume couldn't keep her eyes off of Hyorinmaru's bare chest; he didn't even bother to cover it back up, she just stared at it hungrily until Shirayuki sent a chip of ice to hit her bells. The sang rang through her ears and she glared at Shirayuki,

"What was that for?! You know it hurts my ears!" Tobiume whined, Shirayuki chuckled and patted her head,

"You seemed preoccupied with something, so I wanted to snap you back into reality, you cannot doze off like that all the time Tobiume." Shirayuki gently scolded, she acted like a mother sometimes, but it was for the best.

"Alright, thank you Shirayuki, should we get going Hyorinmaru?" Tobiume asked, Hyorinmaru nodded and then all three of them arrived quickly at the main area where the zanpaktous hung out. Shirayuki stepped forward,

"I can tell we are all bored so why not spar a little bit?" Shirayuki gestured, everybody was so bored they nodded and got up. Tobiume decided to go talk to Suzumebachi; everybody went into pairs of two for some odd reason. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru held the rear of the walking pairs.

"Tobiume, I don't even know why you bother trying to go after Hyorinmaru." Suzumebachi asked, Tobiume narrowed her eyes,

"I want him to be mine, just because my master can't have his master, that doesn't mean I can't have Hyorinmaru." Tobiume said stubbornly, Suzumebachi looked at Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru who were really close, Hyorinmaru was trying to fix back up his uniform but when he loosened his grip Shirayuki would rip it back open and they would laugh together.

"I don't know Tobiume, they seem really close, they just bask in each other's presence, just think about it Tobiume, they are never separated." Suzumebachi said as she pointed towards at the two friends, Tobiume looked and felt jealousy spark, she was on his back getting a ride on it, he was laughing at her and they seemed really happy.

"He will be mine, I'll make sure of it Suzumebachi." Tobiume said as her foot made deep imprints, Senbonzakura who was walking with Zabimaru noticed the deep imprints and arched a brow; they were right behind Tobiume and Suzumebachi.

"Is there something wrong Tobiume?" Senbonzakura asked, Tobiume turned around and flashed a smile,

"Everything is quite alright Senbonzakura; I should pick up my feet." Tobiume giggled as she went back, still making imprints. Senbonzakura shook his head,

"She acts very immature." Senbonzakura said to Zabimaru who nodded,

"I agree, I wonder what's wrong with her, it's not suitable for a young lady to act like that." Zabimaru said, Senbonzakura shrugged, he then saw Tobiume look in their direction, but not at them, Senbonzakura turned to look where she was looking at and saw Shirayuki tugging on Hyorinmaru's shirt and showing off his broad chest, they were laughing. Senbonzakura narrowed his eyes as he turned back, Zabimaru noticed.

"What is wrong now Senbonzakura? You figure out what's making Tobiume like this?" Zabimaru asked with her hands on her hips, the boy that was connected to her was talking to Kazeshini and Hozukimaru. Senbonzakura pointed a thumb to Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru; Zabimaru looked at them and then quickly turned her face.

"She's jealous of Shirayuki's and Hyorinmaru's close relationship?" Zabimaru asked confused, Senbonzakura shook his head,

"I think she's jealous that Hyorinmaru is only like that around Shirayuki." Senbonzakura said, Zabimaru arched an eyebrow,

"Ah, I don't think so, maybe she just wants Hyorinmaru?" Zabimaru offered, Senbonzakura put a finger to his chin,

"Well that could be it, I don't know, I'll just ask Katen Kyokotsu or somebody that's a girl, and no Zabimaru, you do not count." Senbonzakura said before Zabimaru could point out she was a girl too.

"You seriously are no fun Senbonzakura, you act like Byakuya, and I think you are starting to take after his noble disease." Zabimaru joked and got cherry blossom petals floating around everybody for his silent response. Shirayuki noticed that they had arrived at the training grounds,

"Well, it looks like we are here." Shirayuki said as she stepped forward in front of everybody and pushed open the doors, letting everybody in. Shirayuki, Hyorinmaru and Tobiume decided to sit down while everybody chose partners. With Shirayuki, if you wanted to challenge her, she didn't care, thought most likely, she won. Shirayuki shrugged off her numerous layers until she was left with a single layer, the one with the green sash tied around. She sat down as she watched Kazeshini battle with Hozukimaru, they were going all out.

"So Hyorinmaru, who do you want to spar with?" Shirayuki asked, Hyorinmaru just shrugged and then put his arms behind his head and lay down. Shirayuki sighed as she extended her fingertips right in front of Tobiume, Tobiume watched Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru closely, and Shirayuki bent so her face was right in front of his, her hand going on his chest, tracing every muscle, Tobiume was getting angry. She thought Shirayuki was going to kiss Hyorinmaru, but when Hyorinmaru cracked open an eye, Shirayuki swiftly brought up her hand and froze his mouth with ice. He sat up abruptly while Shirayuki laughed loudly, causing everybody to look at them, they started to laugh as they saw Hyorinmaru with ice over his mouth.

"I knew you would fall for that one! You always fall for my tricks!" Shirayuki laughed as Shirayuki put her hand on the ice and it melt away. Hyorinmaru glared at her,

"That's not fair Shirayuki! You practically molest me!" Hyorinmaru said with a blush on his face, Shirayuki brought up her long sleeve and covered her mouth,

"Well I'm sorry if I'm good at 'molesting' you, you should have seen the look on your face, maybe next time I'll go on your long blue hair." Shirayuki said while looking at Tobiume, who couldn't take her eyes off of Hyorinmaru, Shirayuki poked Tobiume in the side causing Tobiume to jolt up. She rubbed her side and narrowed her eyes at Shirayuki,

"Ow Shirayuki, what the hell was that for?!" Tobiume asked, Shirayuki smiled,

"You know; if you wish to keep your eyes on one place, don't make it so noticeable." Shirayuki said as Tobiume realized what she meant and blushed.

"Oh sorry, I thought you wouldn't notice." Tobiume said innocently, Shirayuki rubbed her head,

"It's alright, I sense there is something on your mind, what is it?" Shirayuki asked, Tobiume turned red,

"Do you like Hyorinmaru?" Tobiume asked embarrassed, Shirayuki arched a brow,

"Yeah I like him." Shirayuki said hesitantly, Tobiume turned sad,

"No, I meant, as in like, like him." Shirayuki widened her eyes and smiled,

"Oh, of course not, he is my best friend; I possibly couldn't like him more than as a friend." Tobiume pulled her mouth into an 'oh' after understanding and repeating Shirayuki's words in her head. She was brought back into reality when Shirayuki started to talk again, "Why would you ask me such a question Tobiume?" Tobiume turned a bright red and pink,

"Oh…I…was…um….checking, that's all Shirayuki, that's all!" Tobiume reassured, Shirayuki placed a hand on her back,

"You know you can tell me what's on your mind, just tell me, it can't be that bad." Tobiume blushed brightly,

"Well…you see, I like Hyorinmaru, and I was just checking if you liked him too." Tobiume said innocently, Shirayuki let out a laugh,

"You really humor me sometimes Tobiume, but I will say one thing, if you want something, you have to go chase it, don't let it naturally come, and you must go after it to speed the process." Shirayuki said, Tobiume nodded and watched Hyorinmaru and Kazeshini fight. Shirayuki and everybody almost widened their eyes when they saw Hyorinmaru spill a large amount of blood, Shirayuki sighed and stood up, she froze Hyorinmaru's and Kazeshini's legs so they would stay still. She came up to Hyorinmaru,

"You fool, you got yourself hurt! You idiot, this was supposed to be a friendly spar." Shirayuki scolded, there was no way she could heal this wound without him taking off his kimono, "Take off your kimono Hyorinmaru." Hyorinmaru quickly blushed,

"Do I have to? Not in front of everybody, please Shirayuki." Hyorinmaru begged, Shirayuki glared at him,

"Do you want to faint because of blood loss? Take it off." Shirayuki said Hyorinmaru shook his head; Shirayuki sighed and put her hands on her hips, "I suggest you do it before I do it myself." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru narrowed his eyes and took it off, his muscles showing, all the girls sighed at the heavenly sight, Shirayuki seemed unaffected. She put her hand on his bleeding shoulder and torn up chest and closed her eyes, a dim blue light hovered the two wounds and it was healed. She took the kimono he had dropped and shoved it in his hands, "There you go, that wasn't too hard was it Hyorinmaru?" Hyorinmaru glared at Shirayuki,

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one taking off your kimono." Hyorinmaru snarled as he put it back on. Shirayuki crossed her arms against her chest,

"If I did, all the men would stare at me, you wouldn't want that would you?" Shirayuki said, when Hyorinmaru said nothing, Shirayuki opened up her palm and kissed it, melting the snow away, and she jumped back.

"So, who wants to fight next?" Shirayuki asked, Tobiume stepped up and smiled,

"I would love to spar with you Shirayuki." Shirayuki nodded and jumped onto the battlefield, with every step, she turned the ground into ice. Tobiume walked about five feet in front of her.

"Do you have anything to say Tobiume before we start?" Shirayuki asked, Shirayuki just stood, didn't make any stance. Tobiume set her legs about two inches apart, she held up her bells.

"No not at all." Tobiume said hunching forward, Shirayuki closed her eyes and nodded, it was the start of the spar. Tobiume launched up into the air and jolted one of her bells forward to cause an attack, Shirayuki with her eyes closed didn't move,

"Too slow Tobiume." With that, Shirayuki just brought up a hand and made a swift horizontal line and put her hand back down, an icy wind casting forward and setting off one of Tobiume's fire balls. Tobiume then set a range of fire balls cast down on Shirayuki, but Shirayuki didn't move, she opened up her palm, her five fingers spread apart, ice erupted from her palm, sending it to spiral and stop all of the fire balls. Tobiume was getting angry that she couldn't even land an attack. Shirayuki then held out her hand and her pure white sword came, Shirayuki didn't move, but she made one swift cut into the air,

"Some No Mai, Tsukishiro." A circle appeared in the spot where Tobiume was above on the ground and started to ascend up, Tobiume quickly got out of it and bashed it with one of her bells breaking it. Tobiume sent a fire ball but Shirayuki quickly disappeared, Tobiume turned and saw Shirayuki holding up her sword pointed toward Tobiume, four links of ice floating in the air,

"Really, Tobiume, you need better senses, Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren." Shirayuki said and ice came out, Tobiume blocked it, but was stopped short when she felt a cool blade against her neck, Tobiume hesitantly turned around and saw Shirayuki,

"You still rely on your bells, it's such a shame Tobiume, I win, and you lose." Shirayuki said as she dropped the sword, it dissolved into thin air. Shirayuki descended herself and landed gracefully on the ground, Tobiume followed with anger. Her bells ringing as she landed on the ground.

"That is no fair Shirayuki!" Tobiume complained, Shirayuki turned around and arched an amused brow,

"How am I not fair Tobiume? So to say, I went pretty easy on you." Shirayuki said, Tobiume pursed her lips,

"You know ice is better than fire!" Shirayuki chuckled, she shook her head,

"Tobiume, for someone who wields fire, you seem totally unaware of that mistake you made. Fire is supposed to melt ice, ice is not supposed to freeze fire." Shirayuki said, Tobiume went red and sent a fire ball at her, people screamed at Shirayuki, Shirayuki smirked and sent a tidal wave of ice at Tobiume, stopping the fire ball that was supposedly hurdling at her and encasing Tobiume's feet.

"Shirayuki, get this off of me!" Tobiume said angrily as she tried to pick her feet up, but with no luck because the ice had frozen the ground and Shirayuki turned around and opened up her palm and blew against it, the ice cracked and was sent flying in different places.

"Tobiume, you know better than to strike at your fellow friend, I am surprised you are angry at such a small spar. You know better than to keep your temper at check." Shirayuki said as she walked over and put on her thick outer robes.

"It's not fair Shirayuki, you beat me at everything!" Tobiume said, Shirayuki raised a brow,

"I don't know what you mean Tobiume; do not raise your voice at me." Shirayuki said calmly.

"You've always beat me, you just never realized it, for god sakes Shirayuki, your master is dating Hyorinmaru's master!" People were looking at Tobiume weirdly now, Shirayuki just frowned,

"I don't see how that's a problem Tobiume, our masters are free to do whatever they wish, it is not our decision to control them. What our masters do is to their extent not ours." Shirayuki said, Tobiume's hands curled into fists,

"You don't get it! My master has been going after Hyorinmaru's master for the longest time and he has done nothing to chase after her!" Tobiume pointed out, Shirayuki raised a brow, when she was about to say something, Hyorinmaru stepped in front of Shirayuki,

"If I may say so Tobiume, my master did once chase after your master, but she was too stubbornly in love with that traitor Aizen who is now dead. Only when Shirayuki's master and my master started dating she started to chase after him because she was jealous of their new found relationship." Hyorinmaru replied, Shirayuki's eyes softened,

"Hyorinmaru…" Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru glanced back at Shirayuki,

"We should go now Shirayuki." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki nodded and bid farewell to the others, going side by side to Hyorinmaru and walking out of there. Leaving Tobiume and some other female zanpaktous in shock of what he had just said.

**Author's note: Gah, this chapter was so long! Please review!**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Agh, because they didn't have Shirayuki in the characters, I had to use Rukia!! That's retarded. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. By the way, these are the zanpaktou's spiritual forms and their lives, little parts of their masters will be written in here. **

Shirayuki walked with Hyorinmaru, who was now in a pissed off mood, Shirayuki sighed, she pursed her lips,

"You know, you didn't have to defend me back there, I could have taken care of myself, you know I always do." Shirayuki pointed out, Hyorinmaru shook his head.

"It's alright, don't worry about it, I was just mainly stating the truth, she needs to learn her place." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki sighed; this was just one of those days where Hyorinmaru would come to her defense whether she liked it or not.

"I do not know what's wrong with her, but I'll tell you one thing, she likes you, a lot." Shirayuki confided, Hyorinmaru raised a brow,

"She likes me? That's kind of strange." Hyorinmaru said while walking towards a lake that was filled with ice surroundings, it was like Shirayuki's and Hyorinmaru's relaxation area.

"I've seen her staring at you and she even told me, I think she just likes you because her master can't have your master so she's trying to get you." Shirayuki explained, Hyorinmaru raised his head,

"I would imagine so; it seems like that always, there is never a day of peace." Hyorinmaru said.

"There will be Hyorinmaru, don't give up on life now, it's too short." Shirayuki said, but then they heard bells ringing and Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki turned around to see Tobiume flying towards them with some other members. Shirayuki saw Tobiume's mad face and hmphed and smiled slightly. They arrived shortly and Shirayuki turned her body so it faced Tobiume's panting figure, her bells had fire rolling on it.

"Can I help you Tobiume?" Hyorinmaru asked Tobiume held up one of her bells, Shirayuki folded her hands and put them into her sleeves.

"Shirayuki, give him up now." Tobiume said, Shirayuki raised a brow,

"I do not know what you mean Tobiume, if you want him, you can have him, and he is not in my possession." Shirayuki said before turning to leave, she didn't want to fight Tobiume again. Shirayuki was now walking to the lake, she then heard a bell ring and Shirayuki stopped it turning around and waving her sleeve to bring the ice cold wind to block the attack. Shirayuki narrowed her eyes, "Do you want to fight Tobiume?" Shirayuki said. Tobiume narrowed her eyes too.

"I'll fight you for him." Tobiume said angrily, grinding her teeth together. Shirayuki sighed,

"It seems like I have no choice, I'll let you have one thing Tobiume, if you can land at least a scratch on me, I forfeit alright?" Shirayuki said smiling she dropped all of her outer robes so the only one she wore was the single layer one, the one she wore on her body. Tobiume started to ring out fire attacks and Shirayuki dodged all of them and sent ice to go spiraling towards Tobiume, Tobiume missed and flew up to Shirayuki's level. Shirayuki opened up her palm and sent ice flying everywhere; she blew against her palm to send a cold wind and disappeared. Shirayuki made her sword appear in her hand, she swiped the air,

"Some No Mai, Tsukishiro." Shirayuki said as an ice pillar appeared; Tobiume dodged it and threw a fire ball at it to melt it.

"You aren't playing fair Shirayuki." Tobiume said, Shirayuki raised a brow,

"You didn't say I had to." Shirayuki said as she stabbed the ground four times, "Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren." Shirayuki chanted and white ripples sent out following Tobiume's direction, Tobiume threw numerous fire balls at it. Shirayuki used that distraction and flew behind Tobiume and put the sword up against Tobiume's neck, "You lose Tobiume, and drop the bells." Shirayuki said as she dropped her sword letting it dissolve into thin air, Shirayuki turned and walked away. She smirked when she heard the bells move again. The fire attack hit Shirayuki, Tobiume smiled but then widened her eyes as she saw the Shirayuki she had hit, turned into ice, and Shirayuki appeared right next to Hyorinmaru and was putting on her outer robes.

"How could you dodge that so quickly Shirayuki, tell me!" Tobiume demanded, Shirayuki hmphed,

"You are just too slow, don't worry, your attacks make up for everything, so I wouldn't worry about it too much." Shirayuki said as she walked away, Tobiume had landed herself on the ground panting. Shirayuki then turned her head to look at Tobiume, "No matter how many times you try to fight me, I will always be the victor Tobiume, don't be stupid and try to fight me again if you know you'll always lose." Shirayuki said as she then disappeared. Hyorinmaru sighed and looked at Tobiume,

"Tobiume, this has gotten too far, I'm sorry." Hyorinmaru said as he disappeared, going after Shirayuki. Tobiume stamped her foot on the ground and then disappeared. Shirayuki arrived at the lake and knelt down to dip her hand in the water and curve it up. Shirayuki sat down on the icy grass and looked at the fish that resided in the waters. Shirayuki looked at the sky and sighed, peace was no longer here, not if you had some jealous bitch on your trail all the time.

"Damn it, the sky looks so peaceful, but life down here isn't…not when you have a bitch that's jealous of you and your friend's relationship." Shirayuki said to herself quietly,

"She shouldn't have to be jealous of our relationship." Shirayuki jumped at the voice and stood up to meet Hyorinmaru. Hyorinmaru stood with his arms crossed and was leaning against a tree. Shirayuki sighed and smiled.

"But she is Hyorinmaru; I can't do anything to change her mind." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well, we can't do anything about it; all we can do is just sit back and try to ignore it." Shirayuki put her head against his chest, and looked at the sky.

"I guess we can't, but we could try to change it." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru opened his eyes and looked down at his friend, suddenly this emotion came over him, he didn't know what it was. He always thought his best friend looked pretty, but he was never attracted to her, but now what was this? Shirayuki turned to look at Hyorinmaru, he looked confused. "What's wrong Hyorinmaru?" Shirayuki asked, Hyorinmaru looked at Shirayuki and swallowed the lump in his throat,

"I have no idea in hell what I'm going to do now." Hyorinmaru said, as he bent his head, Shirayuki widened her eyes a little bit and then closed them. Her thick and long eyelashes would have made any man go fall for her, especially when her eyes were closed. His hands gripped on her shoulders, Shirayuki's hands placed themselves firmly on his well toned chest, which Shirayuki seemed to notice just now. His lips were about an inch away from hers, just ready to kiss when…

"There they are, come on Senbonzakura; if you want to tell Shirayuki the message you have to hurry up!" Kazeshini called, Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru separated, both blushing bright red, Kazeshini tilted his head to the side. "What the hell is up with you two? Both of you are red." Kazeshini pointed out, Shirayuki closed her eyes and sent a strong wind towards Kazeshini and some chipped ice. Shirayuki saw cherry blossom petals floating through and then she saw Senbonzakura. Shirayuki laughed at how slow he was,

"My Senbonzakura, still slow I see, you know, I think you need to go ask your master on how to become fast like him, you seriously are really slow." Shirayuki laughed, Senbonzakura glared at her.

"You know it's not my damn fault! Damn cherry blossom petals always do this to me if I want to go somewhere far without actually walking." Senbonzakura retorted; Shirayuki laughed even harder and began holding her sides from laughter.

"You know, we can run, but it seems like a zanpaktou that is with a noble doesn't do that." Shirayuki teased and got cherry blossoms floating around for a statement, Shirayuki froze all of them before they could harm people with killing instinct. "So, Senbonzakura, what do you want to tell me?" Shirayuki asked, Senbonzakura smiled,

"My master just told me, I don't know if your masters just told you, but both of your masters are getting married, he just proposed today." Senbonzakura said with a smile, Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru widened their eyes; Shirayuki was clenching her fists together,

"WHAT THE HELL, MY MASTER IS GETTING MARRIED AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME?! I'M SHUNNING HER." Shirayuki said angrily, Hyorinmaru had to hide his smirk and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked at him,

"Why don't we go give them a visit? To just yell at them, right now, I bet they aren't doing anything." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki nodded and then Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki nodded to Senbonzakura and Kazeshini and left. While Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki were walking to both of their inner realms, which were connected now, Shirayuki was wondering what Hyorinmaru was going to do earlier.

"Hyorinmaru, can I ask you something?" Shirayuki said, finally breaking the silence that had engulfed the two while on their way to make an appearance to their masters.

"Yeah, what is it Shirayuki?" Hyorinmaru asked he bit his lip in hopes that she wouldn't ask about what he was going to do earlier.

"What were you going to do earlier with me?" Shirayuki asked Hyorinmaru clenched his fists; luck was seriously not on his fucking side.

"It's nothing Shirayuki, I was trying to pick off something in your hair and I had to bend my face to get a better look." Shirayuki eyed him curiously, he seemed nervous, and he was biting his lip, Shirayuki just nodded, not wanting to say anything more. Then Shirayuki saw Hitsugaya and Rukia, not having sex, but she was sitting in his lap and their hands were intertwined and they were just talking. Shirayuki then peered over them and then grabbed Hyorinmaru by his sleeve roughly and pulled him down to her level.

"Ah, what the hell was that for Shirayuki?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki pointed at the two,

"They seem at peace, you were right, they weren't doing anything." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru snorted and rolled his eyes,

"See, I'm always right, you just don't know how smart…oof!" Hyorinmaru fell back as Shirayuki had encased his hands with ice and had sent ice chips to hit his head. Hyorinmaru growled at the now smiling Shirayuki,

"I'm sorry Hyorinmaru; you get really cocky sometimes, so I have to shut you up." Shirayuki said as she bounced up and kissed his cheek. He blushed, but she didn't release the ice encasing his hands.

"Hey, Shirayuki, aren't you going to let me go?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki shook her head,

"Nope, I'm going to make you look like you got owned by a girl, come on now." Shirayuki said as he grumbled something about her being a pretty evil girl. They walked in front of Hitsugaya and Rukia who were surprised to see them. Shirayuki practically tackled Rukia right in front of Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru who were gaping at the two; Shirayuki had pinned down Rukia to the couch,

"How come you didn't tell me you were engaged?! Especially to that white haired pervert who takes you into his bed every night, afternoon, and morning, I feel so ashamed!" Shirayuki said, Rukia laughed and gently pushed Shirayuki off of her, Shirayuki and Rukia brushed the dust off each other.

"I was going to tell you today, but Hitsugaya wouldn't let me, he told me to wait because he wanted to do it with me, while both of you were present." Rukia said, Shirayuki hmphed and crossed her arms, Hyorinmaru refrained himself from laughing.

"Look, today I fought Tobiume two times, got her angry, got myself pissed off, got Hyorinmaru to look at me like he was going to kiss me, and then scold Senbonzakura for being so slow. You know me and Hyorinmaru are always together, you could have just summoned us." Shirayuki said Rukia raised a brow at Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru when Shirayuki said, 'Got Hyorinmaru to look at me like he was going to kiss me.' Rukia hid her smirk.

"I know, but Hitsugaya wouldn't let me go just yet, he wanted to talk to me." Rukia offered lamely, Shirayuki rolled her eyes smiling.

"So, when will your wedding be?" Shirayuki asked, and then Hitsugaya and Rukia noticed Hyorinmaru fidgeting around. Rukia raised a brow and so did Hitsugaya.

"Hyorinmaru, why are your hands bound with ice, did you get Shirayuki pissed?" Hitsugaya asked, Hyorinmaru glared at Shirayuki and Shirayuki hid her amused smile by her sleeve. Rukia noticed it and put her hands on her hips,

"What did you do Shirayuki, did he try to kiss you and you got upset?" Rukia asked, arching a brow, Shirayuki giggled,

"Well, he was getting cocky so I shut him up by encasing his hands and throwing ice blocks at his head, but he doesn't have any permanent damage, my kiss on his cheek made him feel all better isn't that right Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki said motherly and pinched Hyorinmaru's cheek, he growled at her. Hitsugaya and Rukia started to laugh, Hitsugaya pointed at Hyorinmaru,

"You got owned by a girl! Oh no, what am I going to do? I don't have the strongest ice zanpaktou anymore!" Hitsugaya joked, Hyorinmaru growled, Shirayuki smiled at Hyorinmaru.

"Don't worry Hyorinmaru, you make up for it already, eh, stop you guys, I sense something." Shirayuki said everybody stopped laughing, Shirayuki then flew up her sleeve to send a strong wind in the direction of the door and it opened, revealing an angry Momo with her shikai out. "Damn, I was right, damn Tobiume." Shirayuki muttered. Shirayuki broke the ice on Hyorinmaru's hands, and both zanpaktou stood defensively in front of their owners. Momo pointed her sword at Shirayuki, gritting her teeth together,

"YOU, Tobiume told me everything, how dare you fight Tobiume?!" Momo yelled, Shirayuki scoffed,

"Me fight Tobiume? It was more like Tobiume trying to fight me, I did not want to, but she forced me, put your sword down or else I'll make you." Shirayuki threatened, Momo's grip on her blade tightened, then Momo's eyes widened as she saw Tobiume step out and go in front of Momo. Shirayuki had to repress a snarl,

"So Tobiume, you want to fight me again?" Shirayuki asked, Tobiume glared at her,

"Of course I do, it's my job to protect my master." Tobiume said, Shirayuki hmphed, she nodded at Hyorinmaru before grabbing Rukia and going off with her to the squad ten training grounds. When everybody arrived, everybody in the zanpaktou world and Sereitei felt the spiritual pressure and decided to come. Shirayuki pulled off her outer robes and gave them to Rukia who was looking at her.

"Shirayuki, you are going to die!" Rukia said, Shirayuki chuckled, as other people started to file in to watch the new battle.

"Of course I'm not, don't worry; I won't hurt anybody, to my best ability." Shirayuki said as she rolled up her long sleeves revealing thin white arms.

"Try and make Tobiume understand." Rukia pleaded, Shirayuki shook her head,

"She's not fighting me to protect her master; she's fighting me over Hyorinmaru." Rukia widened her eyes, what the hell was going on?

"What, why would she do that, she has no reason to be fighting you for Hyorinmaru, both of you are just friends, so why is she fighting you Shirayuki?" Rukia asked, Shirayuki looked away and up at the sky,

"She has feelings for Hyorinmaru, and since her master couldn't get Hitsugaya, she was going to get Hyorinmaru for herself." Shirayuki explained, Rukia nodded and Shirayuki jumped and landed gracefully ten feet away from Tobiume. Shirayuki saw everybody there, just wanting to watch the battle. Tobiume took a step forward; Shirayuki didn't move at all, she looked away.

"Are you ready to fight Shirayuki, I want to settle this once and for all." Tobiume said angrily, Shirayuki scoffed,

"You said that to me too many times, I believe this will never be the last fight." Shirayuki said, looking away.

"Are you ready to fight?" Tobiume asked as her hands curled into fists, Shirayuki waved an arm bringing a gentle wind to caress everybody as her answer. Tobiume then shot forward, already throwing fire balls at her, Shirayuki closed her eyes and didn't move, she brought forward her palm and used ice to block it, the fire balls got captured in them and the ice shattered, earning 'oohs' and 'ahs' from the crowd as the ice chips prettily fell. Tobiume swung more fire balls at her, Shirayuki then disappeared from view as the fire balls inched closer to her. Tobiume looked everywhere, looking for traces of Shirayuki, but she didn't see her. Tobiume then turned around, her eyes widening as Shirayuki held her sword, four links floating in the air, Shirayuki closed her eyes and turned her sword,

"You are rather slow to learn where your opponent is, Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren." Shirayuki said and white ripples flew out heading towards Tobiume, Tobiume shot fire balls at it to destroy the coming attack. Shirayuki remained unmoved as Tobiume was putting her hands on her knees and panting loudly.

"Why aren't you tired?" Tobiume asked angrily, going down again for another pant. Shirayuki closed her eyes and let the sword she had dissolve, she walked towards Tobiume,

"The difference between you and me is that you are angry all the time battling me, you never calm down or relax, that is why you are panting so hard." Shirayuki said, she stopped as she saw cherry blossoms float through the air, filling everybody of its sweet fragrance, Senbonzakura was arriving. "Come on Senbonzakura, you need to go faster, you are making me feel old waiting for your presence." Shirayuki teased, Senbonzakura then appeared right in front of Shirayuki, and he glared at her,

"Stop teasing me about that! You know it's not my fault, it's the damn cherry petals!" Senbonzakura said angrily, Shirayuki hid her amused smile behind her sleeve,

"Maybe you should go ask your master to go teach you on how to be faster, since he is the second fastest person in Sereitei." Shirayuki said, everybody looked at Byakuya who had his eyes closed with an almost smile, but it was mostly a frown.

"Shirayuki, what are you doing? Declaring war against Tobiume?" Senbonzakura asked as he looked at Tobiume who was panting still. Shirayuki hmphed,

"She is the one fighting me all the time, so I wouldn't go on making any assumptions." Shirayuki said, getting ice and hitting Senbonzakura politely. Senbonzakura wiped away the ice that got stuck in his hair.

"I didn't say I was…what the hell?!" Senbonzakura shouted as Shirayuki opened up her palm and shot ice barely missing his head, when the ice held still, Senbonzakura turned around and saw the ice freezing the fire ball Tobiume had sent towards their way.

"Senbonzakura, it wasn't meant for you, I was trying to protect you, now if you will please go watch with the others." Shirayuki said Senbonzakura looked at Shirayuki and then Tobiume before flying down. Shirayuki closed her palm, making the ice shatter. Shirayuki tsked, "You never learn do you, I know the lesson, never take your eyes off the opponent, I never did." Shirayuki said. Tobiume's hands were clenching the ribbons that connected to her and the bells, Tobiume poised another one and threw one. Shirayuki didn't move, she didn't bring out any movements or anything, Shirayuki remained there. When the fire ball had hit Shirayuki, Tobiume smiled evilly and then widened her eyes when she felt ice prickling up her feet and hands, and her bells. Shirayuki stood behind her, Tobiume turned her head,

"How did you do that, you didn't even try to dodge it or anything, you just stood there like some fool, but here you are now!" Tobiume said, Shirayuki smiled,

"You don't examine me closely, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, the person you hit, was a doll, made of ice, see?" Shirayuki said as she summoned another look alike, Tobiume widened her eyes. Shirayuki then snapped her fingers together, making the doll go away. Shirayuki then got another sword in her hand, Tobiume widened her eyes and struggled against the ice, Shirayuki then closed her eyes, "It's the end, Some No Mae, Tsukishiro." Shirayuki commanded, but the ice pillar crashed when Tobiume had gotten free of the ice and threw a fire ball at the attack. Shirayuki smiled, "So, I can see that you get rid of that ice, I'm proud." Tobiume snorted,

"Yeah right, I'm not stupid, like you said, fire burns ice right?" Tobiume said smirking, Shirayuki caught it, but she didn't do anything, she let her folded up sleeves unfold themselves and fall over her hands, she let her sword drop and fall. Then Tobiume unleashed a wrath of fire balls. Shirayuki then disappeared; Tobiume widened her eyes as she felt a pure white sword ready to go near her neck, Tobiume then shot a fire ball at the sword, Shirayuki pushed her wrist against her sword which was deflecting a fire ball. The sword shattered and the fire ball died, Tobiume smirked. "Well it looks like your pretty sword got broken." Shirayuki looked at Rukia and both smirked at the same time, Tobiume arched a brow. Shirayuki then held out her broken blade,

"Well, that's where you are wrong, San No Mae, Shirafune!" Shirayuki called out and Tobiume widened her eyes as she saw the sword growing longer and shoot towards her, Tobiume blocked the fast sword with one of her bells. Shirayuki then flew to where Tobiume was at and put the sword against her neck, cooling Tobiume's red hot body. Shirayuki bent low and whispered, "You lose, again." Shirayuki said, then Shirayuki let the sword dissolve, then Tobiume brought some fire in her fingertips and sent it bolting at Shirayuki, it wouldn't harm their clothes, but it would knock them out. The fire hit Shirayuki's back as she was walking away and she began falling, Hyorinmaru caught her, and she looked so peaceful sleeping. Everybody was looking at Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki and giving dog whistles, Hyorinmaru turned and glared at them, making them shut up and turn away. Hyorinmaru shifted Shirayuki's weight into one arm as he went up to Hitsugaya and Rukia, Hitsugaya and Rukia were looking at Shirayuki with concern.

"I'm going to take her home; I think that's what she needs." Hyorinmaru said, Hitsugaya and Rukia nodded, then they glared at Momo who was smiling at Tobiume and they hugged each other.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, I'll deal with Momo and Tobiume, they need to be taught a lesson, come on Rukia." Hitsugaya said firmly as Rukia clutched Shirayuki's outer robes and began stomping their way towards Momo and Tobiume. Hyorinmaru told all of the others that she would be just fine. Hyorinmaru then disappeared; he was walking towards Shirayuki home, which was in the ice realm, the same realm where Hyorinmaru and Itegumo presided. Hyorinmaru then went into Shirayuki's house and laid her down gently on her bed. Hyorinmaru saw some stray hairs and swiped them off to one side; he didn't know why he was going to do next. He kissed Shirayuki's forehead, he took one look at her and was about to leave until he felt a hand catching his wrist, he turned around to see Shirayuki looking up at him weakly.

"Stay with me Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki pleaded before she fell back into sleep, Hyorinmaru sighed and began to sit right next to her and stroke her hair, he noticed on how she suddenly smiled into her sleep.

**Author's note: Eh, bet you liked that little thing at the end!! Please review. **

**Peace!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Agh, because they didn't have Shirayuki in the characters, I had to use Rukia!! That's retarded. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. By the way, these are the zanpaktou's spiritual forms and their lives, little parts of their masters will be written in here. **

Momo's, Rukia's, and Hitsugaya's wonderful conversation:

(Remember Rukia and Hitsugaya went to go talk to Momo after Shirayuki was knocked unconscious? Here you go.)

"I can't believe you did that Momo!" Hitsugaya yelled, Momo was sheathing Tobiume and she smiled.

"Shirayuki deserves it, all she ever does is Tobiume is treat her like she's trash!" Momo yelled. Rukia put her hands on her hips.

"Shirayuki told me Tobiume is just jealous of Hyorinmaru's and Shirayuki's close relationship, so you can put the bull shit that Tobiume fed you and shove it up your ass." Rukia yelled Momo's eyebrows knitted together.

"Tobiume doesn't lie to me!" Momo tried to defend Tobiume, but Hitsugaya and Rukia wouldn't believe it.

"Yeah right, several times she has come to me talking about how Tobiume always tries to pick fights with Shirayuki, so don't give us that bull shit Hinamori!" Rukia said angrily, Momo's hands were clenched into fists.

"You have no idea what's going on with them! Only I do, you don't seem to understand because you are too busy sleeping with Hitsugaya and acting like a whore to notice anything!" Rukia clenched her fists together.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP HINAMORI! TOBIUME JUST KNOCKED SHIRAYUKI UNCONSCIOUS SO YOU CAN GO FUCK OFF!" Rukia yelled loudly, grabbing the attention of the shinigami who were just talking about how Shirayuki got knocked out, they now crowded around Momo and Rukia.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK OFF RUKIA, YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY THE ONE THAT DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! TOBIUME JUST WANTS HYORINMARU!!" Rukia snorted,

"So she has to pick fights with Shirayuki constantly?! I don't know what the hell is your or Tobiume's problem, but if you ever hurt Shirayuki, I'll make sure I'll give permanent damage to you and ask Shirayuki to kill Tobiume." Rukia snarled, then Rukia started to walk away, she heard metal unsheathing and Rukia quickly unsheathed her sword and blocked Momo's upcoming attack. Momo was pushing her sword down hard, but Rukia pushed her off, causing Momo to retreat back and skim her hand on the ground. Rukia sheathed her sword. "Don't fight me Momo, it's not wise of you, especially since you just hurt Shirayuki, I'll make sure I'll kill you both if you hurt Shirayuki again." Rukia threatened as she disappeared from everybody's view. Hitsugaya was looking at Momo, who had her fists clenched,

"Don't you believe me Hitsugaya?!" Momo asked, Hitsugaya looked in the direction where Rukia had disappeared and then the frustrated Momo, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Momo, but Rukia's right on this one, I'm sorry." Hitsugaya said as he disappeared after Rukia. Momo's long nails were breaking the skin her palm that her hands started to bleed, Momo opened her palms and looked at the blood trickling down. Momo then disappeared.

Zanpaktou's realm:

Shirayuki felt so warm, she snuggled closer to the thing that was keeping her warm, but she felt something wrong, something incredibly wrong. Her instincts told her to open her eyes, but she didn't feel like it, she liked the way she was. Shirayuki started to fidget around until she couldn't take it any longer, she slowly opened her eyes, revealing icy blue eyes, she wondered why she was in her room because the last thing she remembered was…fighting Tobiume, after she had sheathed her sword…Tobiume used some fire trick and knocked Shirayuki unconscious. Shirayuki shot up in bed, her eyes widened as she remembered the previous day. Shirayuki's white hands tightened their grip on the blankets, but she felt her back leaning against something, she turned her head slowly and saw Hyorinmaru sleeping, with his back to her headboard. Shirayuki turned her body more and realized her hair was free of the clips that put it up in her usual style. She studied his features, he looked so relaxed and not uptight with a pole up his ass like he normally did. She realized his hands were on her shoulders; she lifted up one of her white hands and then removed them from her shoulders, his hands felt so warm, despite him acting so cold. She slipped out of bed and then used her blankets to cover himself. She grabbed her hair pins and other stuff and then sneaked out to go take a shower.

Shirayuki returned twenty minutes later, her hair was dry and put up into her regular style. Her robes were new, and not the dirtied up ones, she had to go wash those. She went into her bedroom to check if Hyorinmaru was still in her bed, but when she checked, the blankets were tossed aside and he was gone. Shirayuki felt disappointed, she didn't know why, but she immediately made her bed and then walked out. She opened the doors and then locked it. She walked out into the zanpaktou's realm main area; she saw all of the zanpaktous there just talking to each other. As soon as they saw her they jumped up,

"Are you alright Shirayuki?" Senbonzakura asked as he walked up to Shirayuki placing a hand on her shoulder. Shirayuki smiled,

"I am quite alright, but it's nice of you to worry for me." Shirayuki said with a pleased smile. Senbonzakura looked around, and then turned back to Shirayuki,

"Where is Hyorinmaru? He took you home yesterday after that little girl knocked you out." Shirayuki raised an eyebrow at how Senbonzakura referred Tobiume as 'that little girl.'

"I don't know, before I went to go take a shower he was sleeping in my bed, but then when I returned, he was gone, I don't know what happened." Shirayuki said kind of loudly and got the women stalking over.

"So, he was sleeping with you?" Haineko asked with a mischievous grin on her face, Shirayuki chuckled,

"No he wasn't, it was more like me sleeping on him, he just stayed with me through the night, and I don't know where he is." Shirayuki said, Suzumebachi flew up,

"Good, because if that happened, Tobiume would find out and have more of a reason to kill you than she already does, she's really jealous." Suzumebachi said, Shirayuki sighed, her smile turning into a slight frown as she heard Tobiume's name.

"I don't know why she keeps on trying to fight me; I hope my master smacked some sense into her master." Shirayuki said as she felt a sudden breeze, making her hair fly up into the north. The breeze stopped and Shirayuki felt a figure behind her and was ready to attack when she turned around, but she saw it was Hyorinmaru who had caught her hand. He released the grip on her hand, Shirayuki smiled.

"Well, you left my house this morning without telling me." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru arched a brow and looked away.

"I left because you left; I was just closing my eyes." Hyorinmaru said he knew he was lying, he actually did fall asleep, but he woke up to the sound of the water running so he decided to leave.

"Oh really, I doubt it. You are just lying so you can seem manly, but I do thank you for bringing me home." Shirayuki said patting his shoulder.

"Close your eyes." Hyorinmaru demanded, Shirayuki arched a brow,

"Why should I? I'm not feeling dizzy or anything." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru gave her the 'look' and she sighed as she closed her eyes. "I really don't see the point in this, this is rather stupid." Shirayuki said she felt Hyorinmaru put a hand in her hair shortly and then she felt a weight on top of her hair.

"You can open your eyes Ms. Annoying princess." Hyorinmaru teased but got ice chips knocked to his head. Shirayuki took the thing out of her hair and smiled at the item she held in her hand. It was once of those crystallized ice flowers that never melted, nor broke, no matter what. She looked up at him,

"Thank you Hyorinmaru, I'll keep it with me at all times." Shirayuki said putting it back into her hair, she heard a few whistles and then turned around to send them a wind. Shirayuki then gestured to the south where there were pretty plum and cherry blossom trees. They started to walk; they ignored the pretty obvious hiding people that were stuck in the trees watching them. Shirayuki put a hand in front of Hyorinmaru, stopping him, he arched a brow,

"What is it Shirayuki?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki put down her hand,

"On the count of three, I want you to ice those trees okay?" Shirayuki whispered as she bent low to the ground, resting one knee on the path.

"Okay, but why?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki looked at him,

"Can you not sense the presence of the others watching us?" Shirayuki asked in a sharp whisper, he then closed his eyes and felt the presence.

"Okay, I feel them, you count." Shirayuki smiled and then touched the ground,

"Ready, one, two, three, go!" Shirayuki counted and then all of the trees froze, summoning the zanpaktous out of their hiding places and on the ground, Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru froze all of them into a group. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru jumped in front of them, they were all struggling.

"What are you guys doing here, watching us?" Hyorinmaru asked, Hyorinmaru crossed his arms in front of his chest; he couldn't help but feel annoyed right now.

"We…were…um, Katen help me here!" Kazeshini said Katen Kyokotsu was the best one to make up excuses. Katen cleared her throat,

"We were here to play hide and go seek." Katen lied easily through her teeth, the zanpaktous encased in ice were actually sent by someone to go spy on them.

"Well, let's see why I don't believe that. First, all of you guys are here, second, you all wouldn't just happen to hide in the same path we were going, third, it feels like you guys are spying on us." Hyorinmaru said.

"We were so not trying to spy on you." Zabimaru said, Shirayuki raised a brow,

"How about you either tell us the truth or else I'll make sure you'll stay that way forever." Shirayuki said, "Now, tell us who sent you." Suzumebachi looked around, getting nods of approval,

"Well you see, someone sent us to spy on you, this person gathered all of us and made us spy on you." Suzumebachi said, trying to get out of the ice. Hyorinmaru hmphed,

"Well I believe that, tell us who sent you." Hyorinmaru asked, everybody then started to sweat, they couldn't tell it or else it would be the end of the world for that person who sent them.

"Well…we can't exactly tell you." Kazeshini said, everybody glared at him and then turned their attention back to Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru who were getting more than pissed off.

"Tell us, and I can guarantee I'm not going to kill all of you." Shirayuki said everybody widened their eyes; they did not want an icy death.

"Well…the person that sent us was…" Katen started but then stopped as everybody encased in the ice widened their eyes. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru arched a brow,

"Well Katen, get on it, who sent all of you?" Shirayuki demanded she then froze as she heard bells and then the ringing of bells, Shirayuki then waved her arms towards the bells to stop the upcoming attack of the fire ball. Shirayuki turned to face Tobiume who was smiling evilly and walking towards them. Shirayuki's lips turned into a snarl,

"Tobiume, I should have known." Shirayuki said narrowing her eyes and throw ice at her.

"Shirayuki, for someone who has been beating me in battle and then knocked unconscious by me, it seems a bit unrealistic don't you think so?" Tobiume asked, Shirayuki was ready to rip that smirk off of her face until Hyorinmaru held her sleeve. Shirayuki looked up at Hyorinmaru,

"Let go of me Hyorinmaru, I'm going to kill her." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru shook his head and held on her sleeve tighter.

"Yes Hyorinmaru, you should let her go and go to me." Tobiume said, stopping in front of Shirayuki and blow her warm breath at Shirayuki's face, Shirayuki leaned forward to throw ice at her, but Hyorinmaru's hold was tight.

"Damn it Tobiume, touch him and you die." Shirayuki threatened. Tobiume arched an amused brow and then reached out her hand to touch Hyorinmaru's sleeve, Shirayuki saw her touch his sleeve, Shirayuki then shot ice at Hyorinmaru's hand, he quickly deflected it though, but he had to let go of Shirayuki who was already summoning her sword, but was stopped short. Shirayuki let the half finished sword drop, Tobiume raised a brow. Shirayuki relaxed and started to walk away, Tobiume grew angry,

"Where the hell do you think you are going?! This isn't finished!" Tobiume said, Shirayuki turned her head and narrowed her eyes,

"I'm sorry to leave you, but my master is calling me, Hyorinmaru, free them from the ice, I'm pretty sure they want to leave and as for you Tobiume touch him, and I'll kill you." Shirayuki said as she raised her arm to raise an icy wind, everybody held against it, but as soon as the wind was gone, Shirayuki had disappeared. Shirayuki was walking down into the path of Rukia's inner realm; she didn't know why she had threatened to kill Tobiume if she had touched Hyorinmaru. She knew very well he could take care of himself, but why was she suddenly feeling so possessive? Shirayuki ignored the voices inside of her telling her she might have grown feelings for Hyorinmaru, Shirayuki jumped into the outer world where she saw Rukia and Hitsugaya. Shirayuki then tried to wipe away all of the anger that had just built up in her. She stood in front of Rukia and Hitsugaya and bowed to them.

"You requested me Rukia?" Shirayuki asked, Shirayuki didn't even notice her hands clenching into fists, Rukia and Hitsugaya noticed it.

"Was everything alright before I called you?" Rukia asked, examining Shirayuki's face, Shirayuki shook her head,

"No, everything was fine, now, what did you call me for?" Shirayuki asked, Rukia and Hitsugaya smiled,

"Would you take the honor of being one of our bridesmaids?" Rukia asked, Shirayuki smiled and nodded,

"I would love it, but who would be my partner?" Hitsugaya and Rukia looked away, Shirayuki knew the answer, she sighed, "Fine, I'll go ask him, but if any other zanpaktous hear about this, they'll want to come too, so I'm just warning you to make about a thirty more seats." Shirayuki said as she bowed to Rukia and Hitsugaya and then left. Shirayuki kind of liked the thought of Hyorinmaru being her partner; he was really nice looking, wait…where the hell did that come from? Shirayuki entered in the zanpaktou's realm and started to walk towards Hyorinmaru who was currently sparring with Senbonzakura. Shirayuki sat down on a stone bench and just waited for Hyorinmaru to finish. Hyorinmaru was sweating so bad he had to resort taking off his kimono, making the girls crowd around him, Shirayuki didn't crowd around him, she watched from a distance…how stalkerish. Shirayuki wondered why she never noticed, but he had the nicest chest she had seen for a few years around. The sweat was practically rolling down his muscular chest, and it was nice and tanned. Shirayuki then saw Hyorinmaru wave at her, Shirayuki waved back and he came forward, not bothering to back on his kimono.

"Hey Shirayuki, what did your master call you for?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki smiled,

"Well, I'm going to be one of her bridesmaids." Shirayuki said with excitement, Hyorinmaru sighed,

"I know there is something else." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki sighed and she slumped a little bit,

"Rukia wants to know if you'll be my partner for the damn thing, I asked her if I could go alone, but she said I had to have a partner, and since you're my best friend, she wanted to know if you could accompany me to the wedding." Shirayuki, that certainly drew a crowd when she said 'wedding' all of the zanpaktous gathered.

"Ooh, your master and Hyorinmaru's master is getting married, I wonder if we are invited, since I know our owners will be." Katen Kyokotsu said, Shirayuki nodded,

"Yes, you are all invited." Shirayuki said, she looked at Hyorinmaru who rolled his eyes,

"Alright, I'll go, but as soon as it's done, I am leaving." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki smiled and then put a hand on his chest. He started blushing like crazy, but he knew what she was going to do. She was cooling him, Shirayuki started to form ice and move it around his hot chest and it cooled him off. Shirayuki then disappeared, making Hyorinmaru growl, he always did hate their games of hide and go seek.

**Author's note: Whew, finished this, after four glorious hours of taking breaks and working on this!!! Please review. **

**Peace!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Agh, because they didn't have Shirayuki in the characters, I had to use Rukia!! That's retarded. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. By the way, these are the zanpaktou's spiritual forms and their lives, little parts of their masters will be written in here. **

Shirayuki laughed as she turned her head and saw Hyorinmaru hot on her trail. Shirayuki jumped and then landed on top of a sturdy branch. She laid her hand against the branch and when Hyorinmaru was about to go get her, she giggled and jumped away,

"Too slow, come on Hyorinmaru, you need to go faster." Shirayuki said as she jumped farther away from him, a low growl emitted from his throat as he sped up faster. His sea green hair flew in the wind as he jumped following after Shirayuki. Then Shirayuki suddenly stopped and he flew right past her on accident, he heard her giggle again, "Too fast this time Hyorinmaru and now…" Shirayuki brought out a sword and then went to go attack Hyorinmaru who blocked it with his sword, she had attacked from above, and so he held two arms up to block her sword. "Ooh, good reflexes, I think you learned you from your master." Shirayuki put her sword away and Hyorinmaru sheathed his. Shirayuki laughed as she jumped down and landed on the ground. Hyorinmaru following after her, he glared at her while she laughed.

"You know I don't like those damn games of hide and go seek that turn into games of tag and attack." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki laughed.

"But that's what makes our life so interesting, see, I hide and then when you finally find me, we start playing tag, and then when you a little too fast and fly past me, I attack you, that's what makes our life good." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru still glared at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Shirayuki sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll give you a warning before we play the damn game." Shirayuki mumbled,

"Thank you, now where do you want to go?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki look around, but nothing piqued her interest.

"I don't want to go anywhere; you want to take me somewhere?" Shirayuki asked, Hyorinmaru nodded and then started to lead her to a lake where mating Koi resided in. Shirayuki bent low and gently dipped her hand in the water and scoop it up and pour it back into the lake. Shirayuki turned her head to see Hyorinmaru looking at the sky, Shirayuki did the same and only saw puffs of white spread across lazily the light blue sky and the sun was shining brightly. Shirayuki stood up and sent an ice wave at Hyorinmaru who quickly blocked it with one arm, making it shatter.

"What the hell was that for Shirayuki?" Hyorinmaru growled, Shirayuki laughed.

"I was trying to get your attention; you were just looking at the sky and plus, you should talk to me, I'm getting lonely." Shirayuki whined, Shirayuki walked over to Hyorinmaru and sat down next to him. He sat down eventually and sighed.

"You know, I can't believe our masters are getting married." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki smiled,

"Don't take it as such a bad thing, I think they find happiness in each other, you need to believe in that." Shirayuki said as she laid down, her white hair flowing everywhere, making her look as if she was a snow angel, but she already did look like one in Hyorinmaru's eyes. Shirayuki looked up at the sky.

"I guess so, but can I ask you something?" Hyorinmaru said, looking at the sky as well. Shirayuki turned her face to look at Hyorinmaru who changed the direction of his face from the sky to her.

"Yeah, what is it Hyorinmaru?" Shirayuki asked Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki felt a breeze and let it run a small course through their bodies.

"Who do you find happiness in?" Hyorinmaru asked Shirayuki arched a brow and then turned her face to the sky again; she closed her eyes, masking her pretty icy blue eyes.

"I find happiness in you, my master and few others." Hyorinmaru cracked a small smile when she mentioned his name first out of anybody.

"What if I told you I found happiness in you?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki chuckled and opened her eyes, revealing them again to the world.

"Then I say I must have good fortune having you as a best friend who feels the same way about me." Shirayuki then sat up and smiled at Hyorinmaru who gave a small smile back. "Hey Hyorinmaru, I want to tell you something." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru arched a brow as Shirayuki stood up,

"What is it Shirayuki, is there something wrong?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki shook her head,

"You're it!" Shirayuki shouted and then disappeared, Hyorinmaru hands then clenched into fists,

"GOD DAMN IT SHIRAYUKI!!!!!!!" Hyorinmaru said as he disappeared to go after the ice girl.

After many numerous hours of tag and attacking each other, they now were resting at a beach. The purple and blue water rippling and flowing up and down, Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki was resting in a tree that had two extending branches so both had a branch each to lie on. Shirayuki's hair was flying up and down in a rhythmic pattern, her eyes were closed and her hands were locked together, lying on her flat stomach. Hyorinmaru was examining Shirayuki's peaceful body as she laid there, Hyorinmaru gazed at the beauty of his friend that was right across from him, and her lips looked tantalizing. Her whole figure did and Hyorinmaru wouldn't mind if…oh…what on earth was he thinking? He and Shirayuki couldn't possibly get together; they would only stay friends, and remain friends forever, possible thoughts of a closer relationship was completely off limits. Shirayuki opened here eyes and fluttered them, her first sight was Hyorinmaru staring at the sky, and Shirayuki smirked and then threw a weak icy wind at him, making him turn his gaze from the sky to her with a raised brow.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki shrugged and then jumped off the branch.

"It wasn't really a nap, just us relaxing, the water looks nice." Shirayuki noted as she took off her shoes and lifted up her kimono a little bit and dipped her feet in and withdrew it. Shirayuki thought the water was nice enough to play in, she started to hike up her kimono, Hyorinmaru widened his eyes,

"What the hell are you doing Shirayuki?" Hyorinmaru asked, he was curious, Shirayuki turned around as she tied her kimono up so it was now knee length, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to walk around in the water and I can't do that if my kimono covers my feet, I'll get it dirty dumbass." Shirayuki said as she walked around and then looked out into the furthering sky, Hyorinmaru looked at her legs, they were really nice and they were a nice white. No wonder why she had them covered up, the perverted men would go after her. Hyorinmaru sighed and then began to roll up his pants and take off his shoes so he could go walk in the waters with Shirayuki. He hopped down from the branch and then quietly crept into the waters; he came behind Shirayuki and then pushed her making her squeal and then creating an ice wave where she could land so she wouldn't get wet. When Shirayuki turned around, she saw Hyorinmaru laughing and glared at him and then scooped up some water and splashed him with it. His laughing immediately stopped and he glared at Shirayuki while she was laughing as his now wet face and hair.

"That was unnecessary Shirayuki, I pushed you gently, but at least you caught yourself." Hyorinmaru hissed, Shirayuki was laughing so hard she had to put her hand over her mouth to contain herself, when the laughing died down she got up.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…I was trying to get back at you for making me fall you idiot." Shirayuki said laughing again, Hyorinmaru glared at her and then flicked some water her way, Shirayuki saw the water and then immediately froze it in mid air, and she glared at Hyorinmaru. "Why did you do that?" Shirayuki said angrily as she climbed on top of her ice wave and stood on it.

"Just wanted to see if your reflexes were good, and come on, it wasn't even that much water." Hyorinmaru said and got a tidal wave of water splashing over him, he sputtered out water and heard Shirayuki laughing so hard and pointing at him, his clothes were somewhat soaked but his hair was dripping. Hyorinmaru wiped the water away from his face and then proceeded to splash water on Shirayuki's hair. She gasped and stopped laughing,

"Why did you do that, I didn't even send that much water." Shirayuki whined as she had to take out the clips that were in her hair and shove them into her sash. She pouted a little bit and Hyorinmaru couldn't help but chuckle on how cute she looked.

"Yes you did, you got my hair soaked!" Hyorinmaru pointed out, Shirayuki then jumped down from her ice wave and reached out to touch Hyorinmaru's hair, true it was soaked. Then Hyorinmaru felt something really cold on his hair, he reached up to touch it and he chipped some of it off and saw ice. He growled and turned around to see Shirayuki giggling, he checked his hair; his hair was now covered in ice.

"Now you have icy hair, which would be a nice change for once." Shirayuki laughed and Hyorinmaru then suddenly grabbed her wrist and splashed all of her hair with water making her gasp and choke. She narrowed her eyes while Hyorinmaru was laughing; she parted her wet hair and clenched her hands into fists. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY…SHUT UP!!!!!" Shirayuki said as she jumped on Hyorinmaru's back and covered his eyes with her hands making him go temporarily blind for about five minutes; he just stood there with a raised brow. When she finally rested her hands on his shoulders, he put his hands under her thighs and they walked across the shore. Shirayuki eventually unfroze his hair and put her cheek against his hair. Her arms were weakly wrapped around his neck and her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist.

"The sunset looks nice." Shirayuki said after some silence, Hyorinmaru stopped and looked at the upcoming sunset, it indeed did look nice.

"Ah, I've seen better sights." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki perked up and put her chin on top of his head,

"What's prettier than the sunset that you have seen?" Hyorinmaru shrugged, he didn't want to give her his real answer or else she would think it was weird.

"You'll figure it out soon, don't worry." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki nodded and then nudged her body a little to tell Hyorinmaru to let her go. It was awkward being carried on his back, but then again, she did miss it after she was dropped and landed. They started to walk side by side across the shore and back. The sun was setting nicely and the sky shone of bright oranges, purples, reds, and yellows.

"Well I hoped you enjoyed today, despite on how many games we played tag today." Hyorinmaru said, almost hissing when he mentioned their game of tag. Shirayuki nodded,

"I enjoy every day that I get to spend with you, you are my best friend." Shirayuki said, she suddenly turned around and sent an ice wave towards a tree, Hyorinmaru raised a brow.

"Why did you just ice the poor tree?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki put a finger to his lips,

"Just watch for about a few more minutes." Shirayuki said, and like that, Senbonzakura, Kazeshini, Suzumebachi, Zabimaru, Katen Kyokotsu, and Sogyo No Kowotari fell out of the tree and landed on their feet gracefully. Shirayuki put her hands on her hips. "What are you guys doing here, watching us?" They put their hands behind their backs and turned their heads whistling.

"I don't know what you are talking about, we weren't watching you, we were taking a break and it so happened that you iced the tree that we were in." Senbonzakura said, Shirayuki raised a brow and scoffed,

"Come on Senbonzakura, I know you are lying, I learned to read you, now come on, tell me." Shirayuki said, Senbonzakura sighed and looked away.

"Well…we kind of followed you here, we saw you fooling around and decided to see what you guys were doing, but apparently you want some alone time…so I think we'll leave right guys?" Senbonzakura said and without another word they all left before Shirayuki could properly scold them. After seeing them leave, Shirayuki threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes at the people who just left.

"Eh, it's alright Shirayuki, they just love spying on us, and there is nothing we can do." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki sighed and saw colorful scaled fish start to swim around them and other areas.

"I don't know why they even bother; they know I can always track them." Shirayuki said as they started to walk again across the shore. They had about two good hours before it turned into a dark night, ending the sunny day.

"Hyorinmaru, can I ask you a question?" Shirayuki asked, Hyorinmaru turned his head and arched a brow at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hyorinmaru was rather curious on what she was going to ask.

"If you were to date anybody, even me, who would you date in this realm?" Shirayuki asked, Hyorinmaru's raised brow now arched higher, why this question all of the sudden? He pretended to think for about five seconds before inhaling silently and then opening his mouth,

"You, I don't imagine myself with anybody but you, sorry for the other girls, but I get you the most, so my first choice would be you." Shirayuki smiled secretly to herself, she turned her head and smiled at Hyorinmaru who smiled back at her.

"I would choose you too; I couldn't imagine myself with anybody but you either." Shirayuki saw Hyorinmaru's face light up and look into the sun set, the sun rays bouncing off his nicely tanned skin. Shirayuki looked at the sun set also and gazed at it for a while. Then she felt something move against her leg and squealed and jumped on Hyorinmaru who was shocked at first when he heard her scream. He almost fell back in the water, but he felt Shirayuki's legs fasten against his waist and her hands placed against his neck. His hands immediately went under her thighs. Hyorinmaru smirked,

"What was that all about?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki blushed, revealing a slight twinge of pink on her white cheeks.

"I felt something move against my leg and then I jumped on you, is that a problem?" Shirayuki asked, her grip tightening, his hands also tightened under her thighs, he usually would tense up, but he felt totally relaxed.

"No, I'm just fine; you are such a wimp, who knew the most feared ice princess could be scared of a fish?" Hyorinmaru laughed and Shirayuki pinched his neck making him jump a little bit.

"Shut up! It's not funny, by the way, I think you like the most feared ice princess on you." Shirayuki smirked as Hyorinmaru blushed and looked away. The sun kind of glazed over Shirayuki's skin and made her look more beautiful than she already was. Hyorinmaru looked at her and saw she looked absolutely ready to kiss. Shirayuki's eyes softened from their laughter and looked at Hyorinmaru, and then they both started to burst out laughing at the sight of her on him. They were laughing so hard they didn't even notice the figure that was watching them; her eyes were filled with her anger as her hands gripped the ribbons that held her bells tightly.

"What does he see in her?" Tobiume asked angrily as the broke the tree branch, letting it fall and then jump away staring back at the laughing friends whose bodies were really close to each other but didn't mind.

**Author's note: Aw…nice scene eh at the end? Please review and I'll make sure to update really fast. **

**Peace!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Agh, because they didn't have Shirayuki in the characters. Okay, so my little sister, we start school on Monday and she was all like, **

"**I don't know how to open a lock or even use one." And I'm like, seriously? And she said yeah, so I go teach her which took forever because she didn't get it and then after ten minutes she gets it. So I was that was great. I just wasted time! Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

A week later:

Hyorinmaru paced back and forth, he was wondering where the hell Shirayuki was. He was in the main cave where everybody hung out and Shirayuki had not made her appearance, she usually showed up the same time as Hyorinmaru, but it had been an hour and he was worried. He finally gave in trying to wait for her and walked to her house. Hyorinmaru opened her door and looked around, no sight of Shirayuki whatsoever.

"Shirayuki, Shirayuki where the hell are you?" Hyorinmaru called out, Hyorinmaru sighed as he heard no reply, and he climbed up the stairs and saw the master bedroom closed. Hyorinmaru then knocked on the door and opened it. He saw the curtains were closed shut and her room was kind of dark. Though what he saw next almost scared him, he saw Shirayuki, in bed, sick and looking like she had a serious hangover. Hyorinmaru went by her side and kneeled. Shirayuki fluttered her eyes open, her hair was free of the clips, making her hair go wild and loose. Shirayuki felt Hyorinmaru's warmth and turned her head so she could see Hyorinmaru.

"Eh Hyorinmaru, what are you doing here?" Shirayuki asked weakly, Hyorinmaru chuckled as he pushed some stray hair that went on her face away.

"I'm here because I got worried, look at you, you are sick." Hyorinmaru said sternly, Shirayuki chuckled and light coughs came out.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself you dumbass." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru glared at her,

"No you are not taking care of yourself, I'm going to stay here and take care of you, and you need rest." Hyorinmaru said, as he was about to leave to cook Shirayuki something, Shirayuki reached her weak hand out and grabbed Hyorinmaru, making him turn and look at her, she smiled.

"Thank you Hyorinmaru, I appreciate it." Shirayuki said before she dropped her hand and then fell asleep. Hyorinmaru smiled at her.

"I don't really mind, anything for you Shirayuki." Hyorinmaru said as he went off to her kitchen.

The next day:

Shirayuki felt so much better, she practically skipped to Hyorinmaru's house, she invited him to stay the night but he said he would be at his house. Shirayuki hadn't seen him all morning and was worried if he gotten sick because of her. Shirayuki opened the door to his house and searched for him. He wasn't anywhere so Shirayuki went up his stairs and jumped right in front of his room and opened the two doors. She hid her giggles as she saw Hyorinmaru looking like he got ran over by something. Shirayuki then went by his side and poked him awake, he rolled over.

"Go away." Hyorinmaru mumbled as he pushed the blankets off of him, he was feeling incredibly warm. Shirayuki examined him and saw he didn't have his kimono on, only his hakama; the rest of his outfit was lying on the floor. Shirayuki hid her giggles and poked Hyorinmaru making him roll back to Shirayuki and open his eyes and glared at her.

"Hyorinmaru, what's wrong with you, why are you still in bed?" Shirayuki asked, Hyorinmaru glared at her,

"Go away Shirayuki, I don't want to talk right now." Hyorinmaru groaned Shirayuki kneeled by him and touched his arm, cooling his arm instantly; it was a good thing Shirayuki was always cool to the touch.

"Come on Hyorinmaru, get out of bed and put some damn clothes on." Shirayuki said Hyorinmaru turned redder as he realized Shirayuki could look at his chest.

"I can't, it's too hot to put on clothes and I don't want to go out of bed." Hyorinmaru mumbled as he rolled away from her, a sudden realization struck Shirayuki and she jumped on her feet and pointed at Hyorinmaru who was looking at her.

"I knew it, you are sick! Look, I told you not to take care of me, but no you had to go be the hero and stick with me, now look at you, you idiot, you are sick." Shirayuki scolded, Hyorinmaru covered his ears with his hands,

"Oh shut up Shirayuki, I don't have time for this." Hyorinmaru groaned Shirayuki then gently took his hands off of his ears. He cracked open his eyes and saw Shirayuki smiling sweetly at him and then touch his forehead to immediately retract it.

"Ooh, ouch, you are burning up, like Ryujin Jakka!" Hyorinmaru glared at her, Shirayuki put her hands on his chest, cooling his hot chest slowly.

"Don't compare me to that bastard, don't leave me Shirayuki." Shirayuki smiled,

"Now that's what I want to hear, don't worry I'll be back as she formed a block of ice encasing his forehead and chest and arms. Hyorinmaru sighed in contentment as Shirayuki went off to file through his cabinets and get some medicine. Shirayuki finally found the medicine she wanted and brewed some tea with some fresh snow she had made. Shirayuki dropped the medicine in the iced tea she made for Hyorinmaru and went upstairs to see him resting in the ice; Shirayuki opened her palm and then curled her fingers in her palm to make the ice disappear. Shirayuki hummed seeing Hyorinmaru wake up from his short little nap, he touched his skin to realize the ice had faded away, he groaned.

"Why did you melt the ice away? I found it relaxing." Hyorinmaru complained, Shirayuki arched a brow and set the tea down and put her hands on his bare back and propped him up to sit upright. When upright, Shirayuki gave him the tea to drink which he drank slowly, he hated medicine, the tea felt bitter on his tongue, but it was also sweet. Hyorinmaru finished the tea and put it on the nightstand, Shirayuki was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I can't believe you got yourself sick again, remember the last time you got sick?" Shirayuki asked, she started to laugh as she remembered, Hyorinmaru glared at her,

"How could I not, you wouldn't stop teasing me about it for two weeks." Hyorinmaru said, scratching his hair. Shirayuki laughed,

"Don't worry, it's still our secret, I haven't told anybody." Shirayuki laughed, it was like hearing the soft tinkling of wind chimes playing a lovely melody. Hyorinmaru crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I still don't get what's funny about that." Hyorinmaru said as they both remembered.

_Flashback to two years ago: _

"_Ah Hyorinmaru, I made you some tea, please drink it, if you do you'll get better." Shirayuki said, holding out the medicinal tea to Hyorinmaru who pushed it away stubbornly, Shirayuki put the tea down on the nightstand and placed her hands on her hips. "Why won't you just drink the damn tea?" Shirayuki asked angrily, Hyorinmaru glared at her. _

"_You know I don't like medicine Shirayuki, so please just go away, I don't need your help, and I'm perfectly fine." Hyorinmaru said waving his hand so she would go away, but Hyorinmaru heard a high pitch sound come from Shirayuki's throat as she sent a small ice chip to hit his head and usually he could dodge it, but he couldn't. Shirayuki then bent over and knocked on Hyorinmaru's forehead. _

"_See, you can't even dodge my easiest attack, that's a bad sign Hyorinmaru, you always could, so sit your ass down and let me help you." Shirayuki demanded, raising her voice a little bit, Hyorinmaru knew when to just obey her, whenever she raised her voice, she was concerned and angry. _

"_Oh shut up Shirayuki, don't rub it in my face, and just help me." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki then decided to play a trick, she hmphed and turned away with her arms across her chest. _

"_Why should I? You were the one refusing my help in the first place." Hyorinmaru raised a brow, okay, first, he was getting kind of dizzy, second, he didn't know what the hell he was going to do to get Shirayuki to change her mind. Hyorinmaru stood up, and then placed a weak hand on Shirayuki's shoulder. Shirayuki was shocked, he shouldn't have been getting out of bed, Shirayuki turned around and her lips met with Hyorinmaru's hot lips. Shirayuki then pulled herself away from Hyorinmaru, and looked at him. _

"_Eh sorry about that, I had to help you change your mind." Hyorinmaru said before he stumbled onto Shirayuki and fell asleep on her. Shirayuki groaned, and held him, and laid him on his bed. Shirayuki chuckled and moved the hair out of his face. _

"_You stupid, I was just playing a trick on you, you idiot, you didn't need to kiss me." Shirayuki said as she placed her hand against Hyorinmaru's forehead and quickly worked some ice over it. _

"Now you see that's why I can't ever have you get sick again, but look at you now." Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru groaned at the sudden memory and fell back on his bed. Shirayuki laughed at Hyorinmaru who closed his eyes. Hyorinmaru could sleep better; Shirayuki's presence had just made the air cooler so he could enjoy it more.

"Oh whatever Shirayuki, so what are you going to do while I'm sick in bed?" Hyorinmaru asked looking at Shirayuki who was poised on a chair, Shirayuki looked at Hyorinmaru.

"I'm just going to watch you, it's not like I have anything better to do, if I do leave for any reason, I'll just write a note or something." Shirayuki said as she leaned her forehead against the chair, Hyorinmaru nodded and then closed his eyes. Shirayuki looked at Hyorinmaru and smiled as he slept. He looked so peaceful, not like all of the times he was awake and looked like he had a pole shoved up his ass. Shirayuki smiled and looked at him, and then she heard a knock on the door. Shirayuki looked at him before getting up and going down the stairs. Shirayuki didn't even bother looking out at the window to see who was there, Shirayuki flattened her robes with her hands and then opened the door to only see…Tobiume. Shirayuki's calm face turned into a slight frown.

"What are you doing here Tobiume?" Shirayuki asked sternly, Tobiume glared at her and held up the package she had in her hands, it was filled with medicine and other things to help him.

"Well I received word from my master that Hyorinmaru was sick and decided to help him get better, but it looks like you have beaten me to it." Tobiume almost snarled but held it in. Shirayuki had the urge to roll her eyes. Shirayuki decided to play nice because she was helping Hyorinmaru and the last thing he needed was Shirayuki and Tobiume fighting. Shirayuki stepped aside leaving room for Tobiume to come in.

"I'm pretty sure that Hyorinmaru would like some visitors, you can come in, but be quiet he is currently resting. Maybe I should get Minazuki over…" Shirayuki whispered the last sentence to herself, Tobiume arched a brow at Shirayuki letting her in but just ignored it and put the stuff she had on the table and Shirayuki closed the door. Shirayuki then motioned for Tobiume to follow her up the stairs and led her to Hyorinmaru's bedroom. Shirayuki really didn't want to let Tobiume in, but her hand went to the doorknob and opened the door quietly, letting herself in and then Tobiume who stepped in. Shirayuki closed the door and sat down in the chair she had taken. Tobiume stepped up to Hyorinmaru and looked at him in his half bare form, admiring his chest, but almost twitched when she saw ice encased over his forehead. Tobiume looked at Shirayuki, who was looking at her,

"The ice is perfectly fine." Shirayuki said quietly as she stood up and went to go make some tea for her and medicinal tea for Hyorinmaru to drink, as soon as Shirayuki left the room, Tobiume looked at Hyorinmaru. Tobiume then started to comb her fingers in his hair and smile at him; she thought he looked so nice sleeping. Tobiume decided to sit on the little edge of his bed that he hadn't preoccupied. Tobiume remained smiling.

"You look so nice, if only you liked me and not Shirayuki. I don't know what you see in her, I wish that you would like me instead of her." Tobiume said, her grip tightening in his hair. Tobiume then started to lean her face down so she could kiss him, Tobiume was getting closer and closer and their lips were about to touch until Tobiume heard the door open. Tobiume jumped up and then got off of the bed and released whatever hold she had on him went away. Shirayuki stepped in with two cups of tea, one for herself and an iced medicinal tea on his nightstand. Shirayuki sat down in the chair and sipped her tea quietly. As Tobiume was watching, she saw Hyorinmaru's eyes start to blink and then slowly flutter open, he was staring at the ceiling and Shirayuki quickly got up and walked up to the side of his bed.

"Did you have a nice nap Hyorinmaru?" Shirayuki asked as she got behind him and propped up his back, Tobiume wished it had been her. Hyorinmaru rubbed his head.

"Yeah," Hyorinmaru turned his head and saw Tobiume smiling at him, "Oh hello Tobiume, I didn't know that you were there visiting me. Anyways, Shirayuki, I am not going to drink that crap again you want to call medicine." Hyorinmaru pointed to the cup of tea Shirayuki had in her hand waiting for Hyorinmaru to drink, Shirayuki put it down and put her hands on her hips.

"Quit being so stubborn, just drink the damn tea, this is only the second time, plus, you only have to drink it three times." Shirayuki said as she held out the tea but Hyorinmaru pushed it away, Tobiume had to stop the urge of giggling. Shirayuki glared at him and threw an ice chip at his head which would have hit his head straight on if Tobiume hadn't melted it.

"I am not drinking that, it is absolutely horrid." Hyorinmaru said as he thanked Tobiume mentally for stopping the ice chip. Shirayuki groaned and sat next to him on the bed and held the tea,

"Come on you have to drink it, don't make me mention out loud what you did the last time you got sick." Shirayuki said, taking a deep breath ready to crack out the story Tobiume really wanted to hear but Shirayuki got Hyorinmaru's palm over her mouth. Hyorinmaru glared at her and then took the tea from her hands,

"Fine you win damn it, I hope you are happy." Hyorinmaru said as he drank the tea quickly and swallowed it right in front of Shirayuki's eyes and Shirayuki smiled in confirmation.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, do you need anything?" Shirayuki asked, as she got off the bed and smoothed out her robes.

"No Shirayuki, I'm fine, Tobiume, if you want, you can leave, I don't want you getting sick." Hyorinmaru said Tobiume waved her hand up and down.

"No Hyorinmaru, its fine really, I'm not going to get sick, but…" Tobiume put the back of her hand against Hyorinmaru's forehead and withdrew it. "You are burning up like Ryujin Jakka still." Tobiume said, Hyorinmaru growled,

"Don't compare me to that bastard, Shirayuki already did it." Hyorinmaru said as he was still sitting up, Shirayuki put her palm against his forehead.

"Maybe if you calmed down and didn't get so angry easily, maybe you would get better faster, here, this should relax you, and I need to feel your chest in case you are getting hot there again too." Shirayuki said as she encased a thin layer of ice over his forehead, getting a sigh of contentment from Hyorinmaru. Shirayuki then moved her fingertips lightly against his face, neck, and then to his chest, Tobiume was getting jealous quickly. Shirayuki then felt his chest and tsked, "I told you not to get angry so quickly, your chest was cool after I healed it the first time, you dumbass, you got it hot again!" Shirayuki scolded as she formed ice over his chest and arms. Tobiume couldn't stand it any longer and stood up getting looks from Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru.

"Oh I'm sorry, but my…um…master is calling for me so I should leave, I hope you get better Hyorinmaru, good bye!" Tobiume called out as she rushed out of there. Hyorinmaru relaxed more and Shirayuki noticed it.

"I see you feel more relaxed when Tobiume left." Shirayuki said smirking; Hyorinmaru looked at her and smiled.

"She was making me all tense, I don't know why, but with you I feel totally fine." Shirayuki rolled her eyes smiling,

"Maybe it's because I'm your best friend, now get some more rest before you eat lunch." Shirayuki said as she helped him get back on the bed on his back. Hyorinmaru looked at Shirayuki before closing his eyes to sleep. About an hour later, Hyorinmaru woke up and saw Shirayuki leaning with her hair draped over her face, Hyorinmaru smirked. Shirayuki had fallen asleep on duty. Hyorinmaru had enough strength to get out of bed and lift her up and place her into his own bed. Hyorinmaru then climbed in his own bed and smiled as he had Shirayuki right next to him.

**Author's note: Finally finished, it's almost one in the morning! I need to go to sleep soon; I have to go to temple tomorrow! Please review! **

**Peace!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Agh, because they didn't have Shirayuki in the characters. Agh, finally updating!! Jesus writing, I have missed you, but god damn school is getting in the way!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! **

Shirayuki walked out of the hall where she had just witnessed Rukia and Hitsugaya get married, it was horrible. Shirayuki had gotten a headache because a lot of zanpaktous would not shut the hell up on how they were cute and stuff. Shirayuki had her normally calm hands clenched into fists and she was practically stomping to the tenth squad courtyard. Shirayuki groaned as she sat down on the stone bench, she remembered the two people she really wanted to kill at the moment: Momo and Tobiume. Momo and Tobiume had made her so unbelievably pissed when they entered in the wedding.

_Flashback to earlier: _

"Does anybody object to this couple's happiness? If you do, please speak up." Yamamoto said, Shirayuki looked around and saw people were pretty happy with the decision, then, she heard two people's chair scrape against the damn floor. Shirayuki looked and saw Momo and Tobiume standing up together.

"WE object!" Tobiume and Momo yelled together, Shirayuki had gotten an ice orb in her palm already forming and growing wide to throw at the two when she felt a hand on her wrist stop her, she saw Hyorinmaru had stopped her. Shirayuki then quickly dissolved it and glared at the two.

"My, Hinamori, Tobiume, may I ask why?" Yamamoto asked, Shirayuki was ready to roll her eyes, _everybody_ knew why they were objecting. Hinamori walked up the aisle, with Tobiume following her with the same angry look.

"He doesn't deserve to be with her, look at her, she's just a whore trying to take away _my_ Shiro-chan!" Momo said, Rukia glared at her and Shirayuki jumped right in front of Hinamori, but Tobiume had jumped in front of Hinamori.

"Go away Tobiume unless you want to die." Shirayuki growled angrily, her face was twisted with anger, and everybody widened their eyes, they had never seen Shirayuki like this. Tobiume glared at her.

"You are not allowed to hurt my master!" Tobiume said and Shirayuki hmphed and then turned away raising a palm and ice sprouting out at it. Tobiume had grabbed Hinamori and jumped and landed on the ice.

"I suggest that you let Hinamori go so I can properly punish her for calling my master a whore." Shirayuki hissed, she was ready to draw out her sword, but then a tanned hand went around her wrist. Shirayuki growled and pulled her hand away but the hand held on quick. "Go away Hyorinmaru, let me kill them." Shirayuki yelled in frustration, Hyorinmaru looked at her.

"Do not do this Shirayuki, it is their wedding day, not a fighting day." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki then made her hands go limp and Hyorinmaru released her. Hyorinmaru stood in front of Tobiume and Hinamori. "Do not ever call my master's wife a whore or else I'll deal with it myself, sir, they make no objections." Hyorinmaru said, glaring at Tobiume and Hinamori and then turning to go take his spot. Shirayuki glared at them and then went behind Rukia. When Tobiume had her back facing everybody, Shirayuki secretly sent an ice chip flying towards Tobiume head and it hit her bells and her head making Tobiume turn around. Shirayuki looked as if she hadn't done anything, she saw at the corner of her eyes Tobiume and Hinamori glare at her and she smirked.

_Back to Reality now: _

Shirayuki had put her hands in her lap and closed her eyes. She let the soft breeze hit her face and her robes. She then felt someone behind her, watching her quietly and then opened her eyes and turned around to see Hyorinmaru, with his hands in his pants pockets looking at her. Shirayuki smirked,

"What are you doing here Hyorinmaru? Spying on your best friend?" Shirayuki asked teasingly, Hyorinmaru jumped up and went red.

"I am most certainly not spying on you! I just was trying to find you because I knew you were upset." Hyorinmaru said embarrassingly, Shirayuki snorted and then patted to the place next to her. Hyorinmaru walked over and sat down next to her; Shirayuki put her head on his shoulder, making him blush hotly.

"I'm really happy for Rukia." Shirayuki said, smiling into the sunset. Hyorinmaru looked at her and smiled at her beauty, no wonder why she was called the most beautiful zanpaktou. Hyorinmaru looked at the sunset as well.

"I'm happy for Hitsugaya, he seems happy with Rukia." Hyorinmaru said, smiling faintly, pretending not to notice on all of the people spying on them. Shirayuki smirked and pretended not to notice either.

"You know, I like spending time with you, you always make me feel free." Hyorinmaru looked at her and she looked at him.

"I enjoy spending time with you too; you make me feel free as well." Hyorinmaru said and Shirayuki smiled at him. Shirayuki smirked and then pressed her body against his, making him turn red. She kept on pressing and leaning until he had forced to lie on his back as Shirayuki crawled on him and leaned her face close to his, he swallowed a large lump. "Shirayuki, what the hell are you doing?" Hyorinmaru whispered sharply, Shirayuki pressed a finger to his lips.

"You idiot, just listen for a while. I'm not going to kiss you." Shirayuki said Hyorinmaru felt a little disappointed. Then they remained quiet for a while and heard,

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, come on you two! Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, you know you can't deny it!" People whispered loudly, Shirayuki then smirked and leaned her face closer, when their lips were about to brush Shirayuki then sent an ice wave at the tree and then got off of Hyorinmaru who was blushing greatly. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru stood up as he saw about everybody drop out of the large tree. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru crossed their arms together and stared at everybody, Rukia and Hitsugaya had landed gracefully and now were sitting on the stone wall. Everybody was all piled up as they landed on each other and then got up and brushed their clothes off. Shirayuki arched a brow.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Shirayuki asked, she didn't see Tobiume and Hinamori, but smirked when she felt them about a few feet behind Hyorinmaru and her. Shirayuki turned around and blew an icy cold wind from her mouth, making Tobiume and Hinamori fly out and land in front of Shirayuki. "It's nice of you to join us, Tobiume and Hinamori." Shirayuki said with a smile. Shunsui tipped his hat and grinned.

"Don't worry about us Shirayuki; we were just looking at the sunset and thought the trees were better, help me Katen Kyokotsu." Shunsui urged, Shirayuki arched a brow and looked at Katen Kyokotsu who chuckled nervously and then backed away, hiding behind Shunsui. Shirayuki rolled her eyes.

"I'm ashamed in you Rukia, how many times do I have to tell you not to spy on people?" Shirayuki scolded as if she were a mother, Rukia bowed her head a little.

"I'm sorry Shirayuki, we didn't mean to!" Rukia said, Shirayuki arched an amused brow and then smiled…it was just a little too smiley. Everybody widened their eyes, Rukia and Hitsugaya had already fled and went off, and everybody else remained. Shirayuki then drew her palms together and a sword formed. Shirayuki smirked.

"I hope you all learn your lesson, Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren." Shirayuki called out and an ice wave flew over and hit them with chilling snow that made them shiver from the contact, but ice was starting to form on their legs so they were prisoned there, thank god Unohana and Isane didn't spy on them. Shirayuki let the sword dissolve and smiled at Hyorinmaru. Who smiled back at her, she blew an icy wind at the group, and even Byakuya looked distressed that he was caught in this damn situation. Shirayuki giggled, "My, my, nosy little soul reapers aren't we? Don't worry, if you get Tobiume to help you, which she can't since I melted her bells, you won't be going anywhere, sorry Ryujin Jakka." Shirayuki said as she looked at Hyorinmaru who nodded, she waved at everybody before disappearing with Hyorinmaru. They hid by a nearby tree and watched as everybody struggled and tried to use kido, but it would become ice quickly with Shirayuki's palm guiding it. Everybody eventually gave up and Hyorinmaru was looking at Shirayuki who was smiling with excitement.

"You know Shirayuki, you can stop now, and I think they learned their lesson." Hyorinmaru said, feeling bad for the others who got trapped and now were struggling. Shirayuki looked at him with a confused arched brow. She was taken aback,

"They deserve it Hyorinmaru, they brought this on themselves." Hyorinmaru gave her the 'look' and she sighed and glared at him. She quickly opened up her palm making it face the group and then drew her fingertips together and then opened them again so the ice would melt. Shirayuki put her hands on her hips, "You happy now Hyorinmaru?" Shirayuki glared at him while Hyorinmaru smiled.

"Yes I am, let's go to them, and see if they have hypothermia." Hyorinmaru said as Shirayuki hmphed and then flew down with him. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru landed gracefully and looked at everybody looked at her with a smile.

"Did you release us?" Ukitake asked, Shirayuki smiled and gestured her hand, no ice coming out.

"Of course I did." Shunsui tipped his hat while brushing his pink haori.

"Did you do it on your own free will Shirayuki?" Shunsui asked, Shirayuki's smile dropped and then she glared at Hyorinmaru before pulling on her hair.

"No, I didn't want to, but no, Mr. I pity anybody after I look at them when they are in your ice grip, told me too." Shirayuki said, Shunsui walked forward Shirayuki and took her palm and kissed it, making Shirayuki arch a brow.

"Its okay, the coldest ice princesses are the most beautiful, how would you like to come over for a sake party I'm hosting later." Shunsui winked and Hyorinmaru caught it and growled and stepped in front of Shirayuki.

"She's going nowhere with you." Hyorinmaru growled, Shirayuki smirked and then pouted and she jumped on Hyorinmaru's back.

"Why not Hyorinmaru, all he wants to do is drink with me." Shirayuki pouted and used her child voice. Hyorinmaru glared at him.

"I'm not letting that pervert anywhere near you." Hyorinmaru hissed, Shirayuki hid her smirk but a lot of people caught it and whistled.

"Why not Hyorinmaru, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything, unless you like me." Shirayuki said as she put her arms around his neck and ruffled his hair very sensually, Hyorinmaru blushed red.

"I…it…it's not that, I just…um…I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Hyorinmaru stuttered out, everybody wanted to palm their faces.

"You know very well I can take care of myself…unless you feel like you need to protect me, it's very sweet." Shirayuki teased as she kissed his cheek, making him turn really red in front of everybody, Hitsugaya and Rukia came back and watched. Shirayuki's legs had come out of her kimono and hung limply at his hips, making his hands automatically placed under her thighs. Every male whistled and looked away, though, some males, couldn't resist looking at Shirayuki's gorgeous legs.

"I…uh…um…it's no problem." Hyorinmaru said stuttering, everybody wanted to palm their faces at Hyorinmaru's stupidity. Shirayuki and everybody except Hyorinmaru who was too busy feeling embarrassed Tobiume and Hinamori get mad at Shirayuki and how she was acting with Hyorinmaru and making him look like a total utter fool, Tobiume wished she could do that. Tobiume then rang one of her bells and shot a fire ball at Shirayuki who immediately jumped off of Hyorinmaru and sent an ice wave to deflect it. Hyorinmaru gaped at Shirayuki who had looked at Tobiume. Tobiume grew angry.

"What's wrong Tobiume have we not done anything to your liking? If I remember, this is my master and Hyorinmaru master's wedding, not yours, _little girl._" Shirayuki said calmly, Tobiume clenched her hands into fists and stomped her foot.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Tobiume said angrily, acting like a child, Shirayuki arched a brow.

"You are most certainly acting like one, come back in a few hundred years when you do grow up. I then will be glad to acknowledge you as an adult." Shirayuki said, Tobiume then raised her bells and flung fire at Shirayuki furiously, but Shirayuki remained unmoved and blew an icy wind at Tobiume, blocking her attacks for just a minute.

"I am an adult!" Tobiume yelled as she threw more fire balls, but Shirayuki sighed and closed her eyes before sending out ice to freeze them all.

"You are not acting like one; you cannot call yourself an adult if you act this way." Tobiume stopped her bells and then growled.

"You can't call yourself an adult unless you stop whoring around Hyorinmaru and tease him flirtatiously!" Tobiume called out, Shirayuki narrowed her icy blue eyes and then drew a sword out her left palm. Then, when Tobiume lifted her bells, Shirayuki threw the sword on the ground.

"Take this as a peace offering, I do not wish to fight anymore over pointless things." Shirayuki said angrily as she turned and walked out, Tobiume clenched her hands into fists.

"Don't be a coward and run away!" Tobiume yelled, Shirayuki stopped and turned her head.

"I'm not a coward, I'm tired of fighting." Shirayuki said, Tobiume grew angrier, this wasn't the end, and it couldn't be the end. Tobiume then threw a fire ball and Shirayuki didn't have a chance to block it and got hit full force on her back, making her widened her eyes and gasp and then fell forward but Hyorinmaru rushed and caught her. Everybody looked at Tobiume with widened eyes, she was panting and Hinamori was smiling viciously, Rukia then grew angry. Hyorinmaru was looking at the now unconscious Shirayuki, her face looked peaceful still. His eyes saddened and then went hard as he went angry at Tobiume. Rukia then flew forward towards Tobiume and Hinamori who were smiling triumphantly. Rukia glared at them.

"Look at what you did!" Rukia yelled, Byakuya was about to go tell her not to care about little things, but Byakuya held back, not wanting to receive a deadly glare from Rukia, the last time he got one, he was so scared, he couldn't go to sleep for two nights until Rukia apologized to him. Momo hmphed,

"What do I need to apologize? That whore got what she deserved, and now it's time to handle you." Momo said, Tobiume then readied her bells and took a stance, ready for Rukia's attack. Hitsugaya then sensed the upcoming battle and flash stepped right in front of the three, jumping in front of Rukia. Momo glared at him.

"Go away Shiro-chan, I'm trying to save you and I can't do that if you are defending this whore." Hitsugaya glared at her.

"No, Momo, back down or else I'll have you arrested." Hitsugaya said Momo hmphed.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't do that to girl you used to love and still love." Momo said Hitsugaya glared at her, the temperature going down ten degrees.

"Back down right now _Hinamori Momo_ or else I'll be forced to use force." Hitsugaya said venomously, everybody watching and just stared at Momo, Hitsugaya, Shirayuki, Hyorinmaru, Rukia, and Tobiume.

"What Shiro-chan…you don't call me Hinamori, you call me Momo." Momo said, Hitsugaya glared at her and pulled Rukia closer to him.

"I'm afraid I don't if you are going to be this way, and I'm not your Shiro-chan, it's over Momo, move on." Momo had her jaw dropped and she was stuttering.

"No Toshirou, don't do this to me…you are all I have left…ever since Captain Aizen left." Momo said, her eyes watering, Hitsugaya looked away and sighed.

"I'm sorry Hinamori." Hitsugaya said and Momo grew angry and looked at Tobiume, Tobiume saw Momo cry and then grew angry.

"You are going to pay for making Momo cry!" Tobiume said and went forward to attack but was quickly stopped by all of the other zanpaktous who went forward on their own to stop Tobiume. Minazuki had stayed behind and was now trying to revive Shirayuki back, but it seemed a little impossible, she was hit full force. Tobiume struggled out of all of the zanpaktous that held her and stopped her bells.

"Don't Tobiume; you are making things worse for yourself." Senbonzakura said Rukia, Hitsugaya and everybody saw Momo get angry and then rush over to try to free Tobiume, but Kira and Renji held her by her arms.

"Do not move Momo." Kira said, Momo gasped and looked at him.

"How could you Kira?! You can't betray me!" Momo said, Kira looked away and then sighed.

"I'm sorry Momo, but you just ordered an attack on Rukia and Tobiume just tried to murder Shirayuki, don't do anything, anything you do could get you killed." Kira hissed, Momo looked at him and then started to cry. Rukia and Hitsugaya rushed over to the bench where they had laid down Shirayuki, Hyorinmaru looked really depressed, and Shirayuki looked lifeless and even paler that she ever was. Minazuki was panting, whatever Minazuki did, it was useless, her heart beat kept on going slower and slower. Rukia cried on Hitsugaya's shoulder and he held her tenderly as they watched Shirayuki, Hitsugaya glanced over at Hyorinmaru who looked so depressed and had that gleam in his eyes that he was really worried. Unohana and Isane had come and put Minazuki away and started to work on her. Unohana had touched Shirayuki's heart and started to heal her, her heart beat came back after ten minutes; everybody crowded around and looked, the people that held Momo and Tobiume came but still held on to them. Unohana had then felt Shirayuki put into a stable condition and then put her hands away.

"Do not cry Rukia, she is alright now, Hyorinmaru, will you please take her to the fourth division where she will rest?" Unohana asked, Hyorinmaru nodded and then scooped her up into his arms and everybody started to walk to the fourth division, Hyorinmaru was walking and looking at the road when he felt something lightly tap his chest. Hyorinmaru looked down and saw Shirayuki, with her eyes opened slightly.

"What happened, why do you look like that?" Shirayuki asked in a quiet voice, Hyorinmaru looked at her.

"You got attacked by Tobiume full force, don't worry, we are taking you to the fourth division." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki smiled weakly and raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Don't worry so much about me, as long as I have you around, I'll never be worried." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru hushed her and put a finger to her lips.

"You shouldn't speak; you are using up your energy." Hyorinmaru said and Shirayuki chuckled weakly before she put her hand down and then shifted her head so she could go back to sleep. Hyorinmaru looked at her and then entered in the fourth division building.

**Author's note: So sad right? I know…anyways, sorry for the long update!! I'll try to make it more often! Please review! **

**Peace!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Agh, because they didn't have Shirayuki in the characters. Agh, finally updating!! Jesus writing, I have missed you, but god damn school is getting in the way!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! **

Shirayuki felt tired, but she needed to open her eyes, she knew she had slept for a long time. Shirayuki started to blink and then flutter her eyes open to reveal her gorgeous icy blue eyes for the first time in about four days which she didn't know she had been sleeping that long. Shirayuki opened her eyes and saw a white room, okay, this was _definitely_ not her room, so where the hell was she? Shirayuki turned her head and saw Hitsugaya and Rukia on the left side of her bed, and Rukia's eyes filled with tears when she saw Shirayuki awake.

"Shirayuki, you're awake!" Rukia said as she went over to hug Shirayuki, Shirayuki hugged her back and then Rukia let her go.

"I missed seeing you Rukia." Shirayuki said hoarsely and then she noticed that people had come to crowd around her bed, she smiled at all of them, but she knew one person was missing, Hyorinmaru. Shirayuki narrowed her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked at everybody.

"Where is Hyorinmaru?" Shirayuki asked, everybody looked their eyes away and Shirayuki closed her eyes and pursed her lips, when Shirayuki opened her eyes she directed them at Hitsugaya who looked away. "Where is Hyorinmaru Hitsugaya?" Shirayuki asked, getting annoyed and frustrated. Hitsugaya clenched his hands into fists.

"He, he's in the zanpaktou realm, somewhere." Hitsugaya said Shirayuki put her lips in a thin line and then pushed the blankets off of her; thank god they left her normal clothes on. Everybody widened their eyes and tried to push Shirayuki down on the bed.

"Shirayuki, you should be resting, not getting up!" Senbonzakura said as he pushed on Shirayuki's shoulder trying to get her to go back on the bed but Shirayuki wouldn't budge. Shirayuki glared at them and then they backed off, it was no use. Shirayuki glared at Senbonzakura as she slipped out of bed and grabbed her hair clips and shoved them in her sash. Shirayuki then disappeared into the zanpaktou's realm to go find Hyorinmaru. Shirayuki entered in and could feel the cold wind that Hyorinmaru was sending off; Shirayuki pursed her lips and sighed. She started to walk to the lake where it had many ice crystals and was suitable for ice zanpaktous. Normally, people would shiver at the cold wind but Shirayuki didn't flinch at all. Shirayuki arrived at the lake and hid behind a thick crystallized tree and saw Hyorinmaru sitting and icing everything in frustration. Shirayuki sighed quietly and then came behind out of the tree and leaned against the tree. Hyorinmaru was freezing up the grass and icing the flowers that weren't meant and didn't deserve such torture. Hyorinmaru was so pissed and frustrated and worried. Shirayuki hadn't woken up, he left after the second day, and he couldn't take it any longer, the silence that engulfed the hospital room as they watched Shirayuki sleep. Shirayuki smirked as she watched Hyorinmaru ice everything in frustration; Shirayuki then formed some ice and sent it flying at Hyorinmaru. Hyorinmaru sensed something flying at him and then turned his head and caught it with his hand. Hyorinmaru looked at the ice piece in his hand, it was long and dull, and he knew only one person that could do this. Hyorinmaru looked up and saw Shirayuki, he widened his eyes and Shirayuki had already started to walk towards him, her hair free and loose, he noticed there were no clips in her hair. Hyorinmaru was speechless as he saw Shirayuki walk towards him and then sit by him as she was right next to him. She looked at him and then waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hyorinmaru…are you there?" Shirayuki asked and Hyorinmaru blinked before relaxing.

"Shirayuki, what are you doing here?! You should be resting." Hyorinmaru said sternly, Shirayuki rolled her eyes and then touched some of the frozen grass and unfroze it.

"I was checking where you were, since when I woke up, you weren't there you dumbass." Shirayuki then took the two clips out and did her hair and placed the clips in their proper place. Hyorinmaru looked at her, she was well now and she didn't need anymore bed rest.

"Well I'm sorry, you were sleeping for four days and I couldn't take it any longer." Hyorinmaru offered lamely, Shirayuki narrowed her eyes and took a fistful of her white kimono and gripped it.

"Well, I thought out of all people you would be the person that actually stayed. But no, when I woke up, I was so worried about you; I had to push everyone away so I could find you." Shirayuki said angrily, Hyorinmaru heard the icy tone and didn't look at her, he felt ashamed.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the silence of the whole room, I needed to get out." Shirayuki rolled her eyes and made a light snort.

"Yeah right, I bet you just didn't want to be there. Like the best friend who should be there for their sick friend." Shirayuki said, growing angrier at Hyorinmaru by the second.

"Well I'm sorry." Hyorinmaru said in a monotone voice, Shirayuki then stamped her hands in the grass.

"Don't tell me you are sorry, I know you aren't and you just really didn't want to be there." Shirayuki snarled and then growled and spun her head and threw an ice wave at a tree, making it crack and moan as the limbs fell off and the tree died. Hyorinmaru widened his eyes at the fallen tree that was just up a minute ago. He looked at Shirayuki.

"You are right; I didn't want to be in there." Hyorinmaru said gently, Shirayuki glared at him and her teeth was grinding together. Her hands were clenched into fists.

"Then maybe you should have left me to die then." Shirayuki said angrily, not sensing the others coming in and spying on them, even the soul reapers could go into the zanpaktou's realm when they felt like it but they didn't want to, but now they did. Hyorinmaru widened his eyes at Shirayuki and glared at her.

"I would never leave you die Shirayuki, you are my best friend, I would kill myself if I did leave you to die." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki made herself into a kneeling position and then glared at Hyorinmaru and her face was right near his.

"Then why weren't you in the hospital room? The first person I wanted to see was you and only you. I did like seeing Rukia, but I wanted to see you first out of all the people I could have wanted to see. You want to know why? Because you are my best friend and the person I care about the most except for Rukia. So you can take your bull shit and shove it somewhere else." Shirayuki growled, Hyorinmaru widened his eyes at Shirayuki's statement, she froze some flowers that died the instant Shirayuki's ice touched the flowers. Hyorinmaru narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"I'm sorry." Hyorinmaru said and Shirayuki then stood up abruptly.

"I don't care anymore, I'm leaving." Shirayuki said, turning around and then Hyorinmaru caught her wrist. Shirayuki turned her head and tried to pull her wrist away. "Let go Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki growled, but Hyorinmaru's grip tightened a little.

"You really want to know why I didn't stay in that room." Hyorinmaru asked, his head bowed down, Shirayuki widened her eyes and stopped pulling her arm away and looked down at him, her eyes softening. He looked up at her and Shirayuki nearly melted when she saw the look in his eyes, it was so caring with worry in it. "I didn't stay in that room is because I couldn't bear to look at you like that; it killed me on the inside." Shirayuki didn't move she opened her mouth slightly.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Shirayuki asked softly, Hyorinmaru let go of her wrist and then stood up and looked at her.

"I didn't want you to know how I felt." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki sighed and looked at him, stepping closer to him.

"Well tell me how you feel, why do you always keep on hiding from me?" Shirayuki asked as she grabbed fistfuls of his clothes. "You don't hide everything from me, but you are hiding something, just tell me." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru was shocked and he tensed up, but relaxed. His hands just itched to go hold her, but now wasn't the time… it was time to admit his damn feelings.

"I…I…I don't know if I can tell you." Hyorinmaru said Shirayuki gripped his kimono tighter.

"Just tell me, if I never know then I don't know if I can ever figure you out." Shirayuki said quietly, Hyorinmaru really wanted to tell her, but he was scared of rejection and just about everything else that could happen.

"The only real thing I'm hiding from you is my true feelings." Hyorinmaru said Shirayuki looked up at him with confused blue eyes, did he?

"Tell me; don't be afraid of what might happen." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru sighed and his hands clenched into fists.

Meanwhile in the trees:

"Hey, you guys think Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki are going to kiss?" Renji asked, okay, everybody was hiding into a big tree and watching Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki. Rukia smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up Renji, you are ruining the moment." Rukia hissed sharply and even Byakuya was there just watching the two.

"See how close those two are? I think they really are going to kiss." Hisagi pointed out, Suzumebachi was resting on Soi Fon's shoulder.

"Oh shut up, just shut your mouths and watch, damn it, men, right Soi Fon?" Suzumebachi asked, Soi Fon smiled and nodded and kept on watching. Kyouraku tipped his hat.

"I knew this was going to happen, Katen, why didn't you tell me anything?" Kyouraku asked and Katen Kyokotsu hmphed and turned away.

"Oh shut up you big pervert, if I told you, you would go ballistic, only real men can handle stuff like this." Katen Kyokotsu, Kyouraku chuckled and nudged Nanao.

"Isn't this great Nanao, I didn't know you liked watching this stuff." Nanao glared at him.

"I only came because I have to follow you as a vice captain's duty!" Nanao hissed sharply and then everybody shut them up and looked back.

Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki:

"Shirayuki, for the longest time…" Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki pressed herself closer to him and looked at him.

"Come on and just tell me Hyorinmaru, don't keep it any longer." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru was so nervous, he was ready to drop dead but he had too.

"I always worry about you, I can't take my mind off of you, and I think…" Hyorinmaru stuttered, Shirayuki arched a brow but still gave him that look that made him always feel weak in the knees.

"Just say it Hyorinmaru, I can't take it." Shirayuki said as she loosened her grip a little bit and Hyorinmaru sighed.

"What would you say if I liked you, more than just friends?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki gave him a confused look and gripped his kimono tighter.

"What do you mean Hyorinmaru?" Shirayuki asked, Hyorinmaru almost sighed and smirked, was she really this dense? Hyorinmaru put his hands on her waist. The breeze had started to flutter, making her hair fly up a little and make her even look more enchanting.

"Shirayuki, what I'm trying to tell you is, I like you, and I like you more than just friends or best friends. I want you, I can't stand having to look at you and know that I can't ever have you because you are my best friend." Hyorinmaru breathed out, Shirayuki widened her eyes and let her grip fall on his kimono, and her hands were still placed on his chest. Shirayuki then turned her lips into a smile and Hyorinmaru looked at her confused. Shirayuki looked up at him with that smile on her face, one that always brightened up the day.

"Finally, I don't know how long it's been since I've waited for you to tell me that." Shirayuki chuckled as she hugged Hyorinmaru, he was stunned but his arms came slowly around Shirayuki and he smiled and closed his eyes, he placed his chin on top of her head.

"So does that mean I'm not rejected?" Hyorinmaru asked and Shirayuki laughed and hit him in the chest lightly before tilting her face und and laughed at him.

"Of course not you idiot." Shirayuki said as she pressed her head against his chest.

"Do I have to make things up for leaving your hospital room?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki perked up and opened her eyes and looked up at Hyorinmaru with a pout and an evil smirk mixed in.

"You are going to have to think some way." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru thought for about one second and then slid his hands down to her waist and then picked her up. She squealed a little bit, but her hands automatically went on his shoulders, her face just right over his.

"I just thought of a way." Hyorinmaru said huskily as he bent Shirayuki down and their lips met in some like way which made sparks mentally in their minds. Shirayuki made a slight moan and then kissed back and her legs went around his waist and his tongue flicked up his tongue to her upper lip and Shirayuki was about to part her lips until that is…she felt all of the people spying on them, this whole time. Shirayuki then withdrew her lips and Hyorinmaru looked at her confused. Shirayuki looked around and smirked when she found them. She looked at Hyorinmaru.

"I'm so sorry; I did enjoy that, but, just wait for a little bit." Shirayuki said, her grip never loosened on him but she looked toward the really big tree that all of them were hiding in. Shirayuki then smiled and created an ice wave and flung it at the tree. The tree broke and everybody fell out of tree and fell on top of each other. Shirayuki nudged Hyorinmaru and Hyorinmaru let her go. Shirayuki jumped from his arms and landed gracefully on the ground. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru watched as everybody fell from the tree and landed ungracefully on each other. Shirayuki had crossed her arms in front of her chest while Hyorinmaru just glared at all of them. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru watched as everybody got up and helped each other up and brushed themselves off. When all of them cleared each other they looked at Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru. Shirayuki glared at the group.

"All of you. Explain,_ now._" Shirayuki commanded and all of them chuckled nervously except for Byakuya, he really didn't give a damn. Shirayuki was wondering whose idea it was first. Kazeshini, Katen Kyokotsu, and Suzumebachi stepped in front of everyone.

"Well, we decided to go watch the lake and we just happened to see you guys." Kazeshini made up, Shirayuki refrained a snort and glared at the three and looked at Katen Kyokotsu.

"Well Katen Kyokotsu, do you have a better lie than Kazeshini?" Shirayuki asked, arching a brow at them, the temperature going slightly colder. Katen Kyokotsu gave a nervous smile.

"Shirayuki, we were just trying to look at the sunset!" Katen Kyokotsu said, Shirayuki arched a brow and gave an amused smile, was this all they had?

"Suzumebachi, you are next, you better give a good lie before I do something and Katen, it's only the afternoon." Shirayuki said looking at Suzumebachi. Suzumebachi put her hands on her hips.

"We were trying to look for you since you ran off from the hospital and we just happened to get here when you guys started to talk, we didn't want to interrupt you so we stayed in a tree." Suzumebachi said Shirayuki hmphed and then glanced at Hitsugaya and Rukia who took the warning and disappeared, Shirayuki looked at Byakuya and he nodded and left without anybody noticing. Shirayuki had the hilt of her sword form in her left hand and her right palm made the rest of the blade.

"You guys were spying on us, I'm not stupid. You have lost the talent to lie to us, Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren." Shirayuki commanded and before anybody could run away they were all encased with ice, from their legs to their abdomen and stomach, making it impossible to run. Shirayuki smirked and let the wind she had created flow through her hair and making her long sleeves whip in the north and her hair the same. Shirayuki stopped it though and saw everybody struggling she made a secret smile and then let the sword dissolve.

"Oh come on Shirayuki; let us go this one time!" Haineko said, Shirayuki started to walk away and she turned around and made an 'hmph' and blew a gentle wind at them and winked.

"I don't think so." Shirayuki said as she grabbed Hyorinmaru's hand and both disappeared. Everybody was stuck there, trying to break free, thank god Shirayuki controlled how cold it was or else they would have gotten hypothermia. Tobiume was walking towards the ice lake, she yawned and shook her wrist, and she had just awoken from a nap. She walked and she was about three minutes away from entering the ice lake when she heard screams and shouts. Tobiume widened her eyes in fear and then lifted and flew herself to the ice lake and landed to see about everybody stuck in ice. Tobiume widened her eyes, even the captains and vice captains were there, but Tobiume knew about two people that could do this. Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki, Tobiume growled as she thought about Shirayuki and walked and looked at Suzumebachi.

"Suzumebachi, what are you guys doing here and with your masters?!" Tobiume asked, Suzumebachi tried to break out, she was struggling, and she panted and then looked at Tobiume.

"Well, we were spying on Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru and she found us and did this to us. Help us get out of here Tobiume!" Suzumebachi pleaded, Tobiume took a look around and then sighed, she drew a fire ball in her hand and before she was about to place it in the ice for it to melt, the ice prettily shattered and it disappeared, Tobiume closed her hand, making the fire ball diminish. Kazeshini and everybody looked around confused…Tobiume hadn't done anything and then they looked up and saw Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru walking together.

"Well I certainly do hope that you learned your lesson and, it seems like we have a visitor." Shirayuki said, her fingers were twined with Hyorinmaru's and both were smiling. Tobiume turned around, her eyes widening at the voice and she spun around on her heel, but the first thing she saw was their hands interlocked together. Tobiume widened her eyes even more and pointed at their hands.

"What, that can't be!" Tobiume said Shirayuki arched a brow and then looked at where she was pointing; Shirayuki smirked and then gave a little smile at Tobiume.

"I see that you noticed that already." Shirayuki smiled as she looked at the others, she lifted one hand up faced her palm to the group and then closed her fingers making sure the ice was totally gone. "You guys can go now, and please leave us alone unless you want an icy death." Shirayuki threatened in a gentle tone and then everybody fled except for Tobiume. Her hands clenched into fists and her lips were pulled back into a snarl.

"How could you Shirayuki?" Tobiume asked, Shirayuki arched a brow and Shirayuki nudged Hyorinmaru who let go of her hand and disappeared.

"I do not know what you mean; do you care on elaborating to the four of us? Rukia, Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru, I know you didn't really leave." Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Hyorinmaru appeared alongside Rukia, Rukia with Shirayuki, and Hitsugaya with Hyorinmaru. Tobiume pulled her lips back into a snarl.

"You know I wanted him for myself, but you just had to take him away!" Tobiume snarled, Shirayuki folded her hands in her kimono sleeves and smiled.

"I didn't take him away, he came to me and I came to him, it's called attraction Tobiume, maybe when you are older you'll feel it. I know what you felt with Kyoka Suigetsu, even though you found out he was a big fake and fooled us all, he's now dead, so don't try to destroy other peoples' happiness because you couldn't find happiness of your own." Shirayuki said gently, Tobiume was taken aback, how Shirayuki dare use Kyoka Suigetsu against her. It wasn't Tobiume's fault, he had come to her, and made her fall in love with him, even though she had felt nothing like that with any other, she realized he was a big fake when he told everybody. Tobiume felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and she blinked them back before pointing at Shirayuki.

"How dare you! How dare you use Kyoka Suigetsu against me! You know nothing about that!" Shirayuki said, Shirayuki made her lips into a thin line and narrowed her eyes.

"I know everything about him, remember, his master tried to kill your master and his master tried to kill Rukia! Kyoka Suigetsu was nothing but lies and a fake hand to happiness, he lied to you, he lied to all of us, I would know." Shirayuki hissed out, Kyoka Suigetsu and Shirayuki had been really good friends, but as she spent time with him, she always knew something was up with him and Hyorinmaru noticed it too, after he confessed, Shirayuki made a move to kill him, but Rukia was severely injured and couldn't do anything.

"I know you fell in love with him once Shirayuki so don't say anything!" Shirayuki glared at her and then shifted her footing.

"I never fell in love with that fool, he was my best friend, one of them, he went to me, but he confessed of his evil doing. Though you, on the other hand, he used you, I know he has hit you in the past, I'm not stupid." Shirayuki said sternly, Tobiume widened her eyes, how did she know? True, it was all true, sometimes Kyoka Suigetsu had raised a hand at Tobiume and hit her hard enough to leave bruises, but Tobiume didn't mind because she was in love with him.

"Lies, all of it Shirayuki, I don't want to listen to your bullshit anymore!" Tobiume said as tears stung her eyes and fell limply; leaving stains on her cheeks, Tobiume covered her ears with her hand. Shirayuki walked forward and then bent down to Tobiume's level and wiped the tears away. Tobiume sobbed and hugged Shirayuki, Shirayuki held her tightly; Shirayuki had missed the times where Tobiume was her friend and not some over jealous bitch. Rukia and the rest of the three had watched in wonder as Tobiume sobbed into Shirayuki's shoulder while Shirayuki smoothed out Tobiume's black hair with her hand and held her tightly. Shirayuki would make a fine mother, but zanpaktous can't reproduce, they are only allowed to have kids if the kid of their masters have a zanpaktou and the older zanpaktous are married then they are allowed to have a kid, but it was nearly impossible. Tobiume then let go of her and Shirayuki stood up, looking at her wet shoulder, and just left it alone. Tobiume wiped her tears away.

"It's okay Tobiume; I forgive you, now go along and go play with Suzumebachi." Shirayuki instructed and Tobiume's face lit up and she hugged Shirayuki before running off. Shirayuki chuckled and then felt someone slip their arms around her waist; Shirayuki chuckled and rested her head against Hyorinmaru's chest. Hyorinmaru kissed her cheek.

"You would make a fine mother Shirayuki." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki laughed and turned her head to kiss him.

"But I don't want to be a mother, come on; and let's go see if Rukia and Hitsugaya are okay with us being together." Shirayuki said as she led a groaning Hyorinmaru by the hand to Rukia and Hitsugaya.

**Author's note: finally finished!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Agh, because they didn't have Shirayuki in the characters. Agh, finally updating!! Jesus writing, I have missed you, but god damn school is getting in the way!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! **

"Remember, your mission to become friends with them and then destroy them, you know your mission Mikazuki." Mikazuki nodded, her long black hair touching the floor with her white robes, she clutched the black and white pendant on her neck.

"I will master, is there anything else?" Mikazuki asked she played with the white robes that had a black sash that in the back was tied into a large bow and trailed down with the rest of her robes.

"Make sure you do not ever let your guard down, and if you see a zanpaktou named Shirayuki, strip her of everything she loves, we need her to join our side and her master." A dark voice boomed, Mikazuki bowed to her master and then disappeared.

Zanpaktou realm:

"I hear we are getting a new companion Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki said, her fingers already intertwined with Hyorinmaru's, he rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, you want to be the first one to greet him or her?" Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki sent an ice chip at his head and he dodged it and pulled her into his lap and kissed her but she quickly turned her head to avoid the kiss and he ended up kissing her jaw line. He growled and then kissed her forehead which Shirayuki would allow.

"It can't be that bad, and I heard it's a woman." Shirayuki snuggled her body closer to Hyorinmaru's, he felt extremely warm even though he was the coldest zanpaktou.

"You are right Shirayuki…ugh, go get a room!" Tobiume squeaked as she appeared from the bush with Zabimaru and Senbonzakura. Shirayuki got off of Hyorinmaru's lap and went to go over to Tobiume; Hyorinmaru didn't even bother getting up.

"You are so funny Tobiume. So I am right. When is she coming, do you know her name?" Tobiume smiled and nodded.

"Yep, her name is Mikazuki; she's coming in about an hour." Shirayuki arched a brow.

"New moon that seems strange, I think I read her name somewhere when I was reading about the depths of undead demons." Shirayuki said as she thoughtfully tapped a finger on her chin but gave up.

"I don't know, come on Shirayuki, and let's go play with Sogyo No Kowotari!" Tobiume said as she grabbed on Shirayuki's hand and then started to drag her, Shirayuki shot a look at Hyorinmaru and told him she was going away. Hyorinmaru rolled his eyes and got up and started to walk with Zabimaru and Senbonzakura.

"You have heard right Hyorinmaru?" Senbonzakura asked, Hyorinmaru sighed and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Of course I've heard, I don't really think she's…" Hyorinmaru stopped his sentence, Senbonzakura and Zabimaru sighed.

"The description fits perfectly, an ice wielder of extreme talent and bea…" Senbonzakura was stopped as Hyorinmaru glared at him.

"Don't even dare complete that sentence; I'm not going to hear it." Hyorinmaru sternly said as they walked towards Shirayuki who was getting a tad bit frustrated that she couldn't hit Tobiume's bells or Sogyo No Kowotari's hats with her ice chip, they were going so damn fast.

"Come on Shirayuki, catch us!" Sogyo No Kowotari called out, Shirayuki growled a little bit and then aimed a well ice chip at their hats but it missed and Shirayuki clenched her hands into fists.

"If you didn't move so damn fast maybe I could be able to catch you!" Shirayuki growled as the other zanpaktous gathered around and started to laugh, getting a good laugh out of Hyorinmaru.

"Come on Shirayuki, you are fast, catch us if you can." Tobiume said as she and Sogyo No Kowotari giggled and threw a fast attack at Shirayuki to provoke her and when they thought they hit Shirayuki, they looked at the melted ice and Shirayuki threw ice chips at their hats and bells making a sharp ring sound. Tobiume and Sogyo No Kowotari jumped up and ran to hug Shirayuki; Shirayuki patted their heads and kicked them lightly to make them go somewhere else. Shirayuki smiled at them and walked over to Hyorinmaru and kissed him lightly.

"I didn't know that you could get easily frustrated." Hyorinmaru chuckled and Shirayuki rolled her eyes.

"It's not that, they just went too fast for my liking." Shirayuki retorted, Hyorinmaru put an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I never thought that this day would come, the most beautiful ice princess get beat in speed by kids." Shirayuki tugged on a piece of his hair and iced it.

"Well it's not that, but strongest ice zanpaktou is at my bidding." Shirayuki chuckled and then heard loud clacking.

"Now, who is the strongest ice zanpaktou?" A woman's voice called out, everybody turned around to see a woman with long flowing white robes which were more thicker than Shirayuki's and bigger. She had long flowing black hair which had a white crescent shaped clip to connect two slim side braids which were tied up in the back. She had a pendant of a white moon with a black sun and she had purple eyes. Her beauty could compare with Shirayuki's, but Shirayuki would have won anyways. Shirayuki smiled at her.

"You must be our new companion, what is your name?" Shirayuki asked politely as she let go of Hyorinmaru's hand and walked forward Mikazuki. Mikazuki bowed politely.

"I am Mikazuki, and what might your name be?" Shirayuki smiled and then Mikazuki smiled back.

"I am Sode No Shirayuki; it's nice to meet you." Shirayuki said, Mikazuki held in a smirk.

'_Found her already.'_ Mikazuki thought. Mikazuki saw Shirayuki glare at the others.

"Well don't be rude, introduce yourselves." Shirayuki said in a calm voice and everybody stepped up and introduced themselves. Hyorinmaru was last and Mikazuki examined him, she liked him a lot already from his looks.

"I'm Hyorinmaru, it's nice to meet you Mikazuki, how about we test your strength?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki then elbowed him in the gut and he glared at her as he held in his sides.

"Don't be so rude Hyorinmaru, jeez; you are worse than when somebody makes fun of Rukia and challenging her and calling her a weakling." Shirayuki glared, Hyorinmaru glared at her and released his sides and Shirayuki smiled and so did Mikazuki and look at the odd couple.

"No, it's really no problem, I would love to, but I don't know who to go up against." Mikazuki added innocently, Kazeshini jumped in front of her.

"You can go up against me." Kazeshini said with a grin on his face as he held out his weapons, Mikazuki almost gasped as she saw ice form around his mouth, legs, and weapons. Shirayuki walked up to him and smacked him.

"Don't be so rude, you love to fight you idiot." Shirayuki glared at him and then when she turned to Mikazuki, she smiled.

"I will fight with you, we won't do anything bad." Shirayuki said, Mikazuki smiled and then twirled a piece of her black hair.

"What is your reputation?" Mikazuki asked as Shirayuki ordered everybody to step back. Shirayuki looked at her with an arched a brow and smiled.

"I'm known as the most beautiful zanpaktou in the soul Society, but I think you beat me." Shirayuki said with a chuckle and saw cherry blossom petals floating in the air. "Come on Senbonzakura, if you want to go anywhere, I'm telling you, you have to go faster!" Shirayuki giggled as Senbonzakura appeared right before her.

"Shirayuki, will you stop teasing me on my speed?! It's not my fault; it's the damn cherry petals!" Senbonzakura argued, Shirayuki giggled and then rolled her eyes as he walked away, pissed. Mikazuki sweat dropped for a while.

"Alright then, let's get going." Mikazuki said, Shirayuki and Mikazuki walked together and then went onto the different ends of the fields. Mikazuki grinned; she was going to test out Shirayuki's power.

"Just to warn you, I'm a real tough one to beat." Mikazuki said as she summoned a black blade with a crescent moon on the top and the sun mixing in with it. Shirayuki made an amused smile and drew a hilt in her left palm and summoned a sword with her right palm.

"I'm glad you said that, because I am too." Shirayuki said as Kazeshini signaled for the battle to start and Shirayuki had already disappeared and aimed an attack from behind, but Mikazuki sensed her and blocked it quickly. Shirayuki pressed harder on her blade and Mikazuki grinned as she quickly shot a white blast at Shirayuki. Mikazuki thought she had hit Shirayuki head on but saw an ice doll shatter and Shirayuki in the air with four links floating.

"You need to work on your speed; it's such a shame, Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren." Shirayuki commanded and an ice wave flowed towards Mikazuki quickly, but Mikazuki dodged it and raised her sword to attack but Shirayuki disappeared. Mikazuki nearly growled as she saw Shirayuki sitting a tree with her sword already gone, Mikazuki raised a brow.

"Where is your sword?" Shirayuki closed her eyes and smiled as she crossed her legs primly.

"I don't need one, as a zanpaktou, you don't need your sword, so I can easily…do this." Shirayuki said as she flicked her wrist and an ice wave flew towards Mikazuki who put up her sword to clash with it and broke it. Mikazuki smirked and then let her sword fall and then raised both palms and clasped them together; they parted and revealed a swirling mini vortex. A sun and moon came together and clashed into the vortex and flew at Shirayuki who widened her eyes and then disappeared before appearing right behind Mikazuki and using her pure white blade, but was immediately stopped as Mikazuki threw a dark and light energy at Shirayuki and a fierce wind started up. The whole incident made a loud sound and everybody's sight was blinded from the two women, when the sight cleared, they saw Shirayuki and Mikazuki who had both blades up to both necks. Shirayuki smiled and then let her sword go and then stepped away from Mikazuki who had done the same.

"You are really talented." Shirayuki commented as she looked at Mikazuki, who shot a semi smile.

"I'm glad you think that, but I have to rest now, I'm awfully tired, you put up a good fight." Shirayuki snorted and smiled at her.

"I wasn't even trying." Shirayuki said as she turned away, Mikazuki nearly gaped at the fact; Shirayuki was stronger than Mikazuki thought. Mikazuki walked over to Senbonzakura and looked at Shirayuki who jumped into Hyorinmaru's arms and kissed him. Mikazuki raised a brow and Senbonzakura caught it.

"I know it's hard to believe at first, but they are going out, I suggest you don't cause any problems for them." Senbonzakura pointed out, Mikazuki hid her smirk as she found one of Shirayuki's weaknesses.

"What happen if someone did?" Senbonzakura arched a brow and looked at her, Mikazuki returned the stare.

"I'm going to tell you one thing, total utter chaos." Senbonzakura said and Mikazuki turned her face away to smirk and almost chuckle a little bit.

Shirayuki was walking with Hyorinmaru on the beach where they had almost kissed, and looked at the sand as they talked about things that would seem boring, but for them, it passed time for them.

"I think you went a little bit too easy on her." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki chuckled and looked up at the sky, her white hair going down as she tilted her head.

"I didn't want to hurt her, she's new, and she'll grow stronger, besides, her master is placed in the thirteenth division." Shirayuki said, her face still tilted up, Hyorinmaru took advantage of that and kissed her, making her close her eyes and curl her free hand into his hair. He flicked his tongue at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth just a little bit and he slipped in his tongue and started to play gently with her tongue. She closed her mouth on his tongue and he immediately withdrew, taking it as a signal, they felt people watching them. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru quickly did another kiss and then parted their lips and sent an ice wave at the big tree and it cut itself in half and revealed very embarrassed captains and vice captains with their zanpaktous.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Hyorinmaru asked, everybody smiled and chuckled weakly.

"We weren't doing anything at all…we were just…um…going to the beach and we just happened to see you here and we didn't want to interrupt you." Tobiume said innocently, Shirayuki rolled her eyes and let go of Hyorinmaru's hand before she walked towards them.

"Let me guess, you were trying to spy on us, am I not correct?" Shirayuki asked with a scary smile, everybody widened their eyes.

"It's not what you think Shirayuki." Senbonzakura said as they started to back away, Shirayuki walked closer to them and smirked.

"I think it's exactly what it is." Shirayuki said as she blew a fierce wind, making Hyorinmaru appear right behind her and then grab her by her waist and take her somewhere else to disappear. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru were laughing as they sat down in Hyorinmaru's house. Shirayuki was sitting on his bed and her back was on his bed, he was just sitting right by her.

"That was fun." Shirayuki said, breaking the small silence that had come, Hyorinmaru chuckled.

"I don't know what your idea of fun is Shirayuki." Hyorinmaru said, Shirayuki sat up and then pushed herself into Hyorinmaru's lap, she kissed him.

"There are many ideas of fun Hyorinmaru in a relationship." Shirayuki said playfully as her hand was placed on his chest and the other hand on her robes. Hyorinmaru kissed her forehead.

"I don't know I'm not willing to try them." Shirayuki snorted and then jumped off his lap.

"You keep on saying that, but one day, when your hormones are off the roof, you'll come looking for me." Shirayuki sang, Hyorinmaru put a hand over her mouth and then kissed her, making her flutter her eyes and rest her head in his lap.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hyorinmaru asked Shirayuki shrugged her shoulders as Hyorinmaru started to play with her hair.

"I don't know, let's go visit Rukia and Hitsugaya." Shirayuki offered and she bounced up and off of Hyorinmaru's bed and grabbed Hyorinmaru's arm before they went off into Soul Society.

Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru walked through the divisions as they held hands and Shirayuki ignored the stares she was getting and Hyorinmaru glared at the men who stared at her. Shirayuki giggled, earning nose bleeds from the other men and she felt Hyorinmaru hold her just a bit tighter. Shirayuki leaned up and kissed him right in front of everybody.

"You should relax, I'm not going anywhere with those men." Shirayuki said with a sweet smile and Hyorinmaru relaxed before he loosened his grip just a little bit. They walked past the eighth division before a group of twenty men jumped in front of them. Shirayuki turned her head and rolled her eyes which Hyorinmaru caught. Shirayuki looked at them and smiled.

"Can I help you men with something?" Shirayuki calmly said, Hyorinmaru was gripping her hand tighter and Shirayuki poked his side to grip lighter. The men had a mischievous smile on their faces.

"Yeah, how about you ditch Mr. Scowl on his face and hang out with us. You must be tired of hanging out with a prick, so come and relax with us." The first man said with a grin on his face, Shirayuki shot a look at Hyorinmaru who was gritting his teeth together and ready to get out his sword but Shirayuki's hand was placed on top of the hand ready to go to his sword. Hyorinmaru looked at Shirayuki with a glare, she smirked and he caught it.

"I'm sorry, I can't, and I'm just here to visit my master." Shirayuki said the second man stepped up.

"Come on, we can help you find your way to your master, not a guy who looks like he has a pole up his ass." The second man said he had a rough voice with a grin on his face; Shirayuki closed her eyes and smiled before opening them.

"Your offer is tempting, but I have to go." Shirayuki said and the men started to walk towards her and Hyorinmaru, Hyorinmaru let go of her hands so Shirayuki could handle it.

"Come on, you are a beautiful girl, he doesn't deserve you." A man called out, Shirayuki smirked and closed her eyes before opening up her palm and raising it towards the group of men who stood frozen and ice erupted from her palm and encased the men's feet and arms in ice. As they tried to break free, Shirayuki rolled her eyes and then walk to Hyorinmaru with the group of men watching and kissed him before they joined hands again and walked off. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru went to the tenth division and then quickly turned some corners, avoiding subordinates, especially male subordinates and went into a different section and saw the living quarters of Rukia and Hitsugaya. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru opened the door since it was unlocked and saw Hitsugaya's and Rukia's uniform scattered all over the floor, leading up the stairs to Hitsugaya's bedroom. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru looked at the scene.

"It looks like they are in the house at least, maybe they are sleeping." Hyorinmaru snorted and touched the wall.

"I bet not, let's go and see if they are." Hyorinmaru said leading Shirayuki up the stairs and they walked to Hitsugaya's bedroom and heard Rukia screaming out his name. Shirayuki looked away.

"I don't think they are sleeping anymore." Shirayuki said before Hyorinmaru grasped the door knob and opened the door and saw Rukia and Hitsugaya clearly having…ahem…sex. Rukia had her hands splayed across Hitsugaya's back which was shown and Hitsugaya had his hands on her waist, which was shown and the rest of her upper body, but the rest was covered. Hitsugaya had his chest right above hers, but there was a lot of space in between them. Rukia and Hitsugaya were gaping at Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki who were looking away and closing their eyes.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Rukia asked as Hitsugaya and Rukia changed their position so they were sitting right next to each other with the blankets pulled up to their chests. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru still didn't look at them.

"We have to tell you something." Shirayuki said before nudging Hyorinmaru who had a hand covering his eyes.

"Tell everybody to stop spying on us, we feel weird when we get spied on." Hitsugaya then glared at them and Rukia widened her eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell them, now will you please leave?" Hitsugaya almost growled, Shirayuki rolled her eyes and pulled on Hyorinmaru's arm and flew away and closed the door on their way out. When Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru were out of the house, they started to laugh and when they finished, the sun was setting. Hyorinmaru looked at Shirayuki's face and pulled her close and kissed her, Shirayuki tangled her fingers in his hair, not ever wanting to let go and ignoring the hoots and claps they got from the captains and vice captains.

**Author's note: Finally finished! I am so sorry I didn't finish it earlier, school is being gay and my dad found about my bad grades! Please review! **

**Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Agh, because they didn't have Shirayuki in the characters. Agh, finally updating!! Jesus writing, I have missed you, but god damn school is getting in the way!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! **

Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru walked hand in hand to the center area where all of the zanpaktous would come to talk and chat and stuff. Shirayuki leaned her head on Hyorinmaru's shoulder and they were admiring the cherry blossom trees.

"The cherry blossoms look wonderful this year, I think Senbonzakura secretly had something to do with them." Shirayuki said as she reached out and touched one of the petals and smiled, Hyorinmaru let a thin smile come and he kissed Shirayuki's forehead making her cheeks tint a bit pink. They heard sounds of children's laughter and looked up ahead and saw Sogyo No Kowotari, Tobiume, and Mikazuki playing. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru chuckled.

"Mikazuki is going to get tired if she keeps on playing with those two." Hyorinmaru said as they continued on their walk, but were heading towards the three.

"Come on Mikazuki, catch us!" Sogyo No Kowotari cried out as they giggled and Tobiume followed suit. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru laughed as they stood by Mikazuki who was taking a short breath.

"Those kids run really fast." Mikazuki said in between pants, Shirayuki laughed.

"They are, its going to be tiring so I wouldn't play with them that much." Shirayuki advised, Mikazuki looked up at Hyorinmaru and smiled, losing all of her pants.

"Oh hello Hyorinmaru, what are you doing here?" Hyorinmaru raised a brow but put it down.

"I was walking with Shirayuki, I think you should go run after them before they start complaining, they get a little bit annoying when they do." Hyorinmaru advised before Mikazuki disappeared with a huge smile on her face, Shirayuki arched a brow.

"Did you see that?" Shirayuki said looking back at Mikazuki who was turning red with frustration and anger, Hyorinmaru shrugged.

"I didn't see anything at all." Hyorinmaru said and got an elbow to the gut, Shirayuki glared at him.

"Well fine then, if you don't have good eyes then you can go walk by yourself." Shirayuki joked as she let go of his hands and started to walk away with a smirk on her face as she felt two arms wrap around her from behind and Shirayuki tilted her head up to meet up with Hyorinmaru's lips before they separated their lips and continued walking that way.

"You know you shouldn't leave me, it makes me sad." Hyorinmaru joked, Shirayuki backhanded his shoulder lightly.

"Maybe I will leave you, you never know, but we shouldn't think about things like that." Shirayuki leaned her head on Hyorinmaru's shoulder and they entered in the main pavilion. They greeted each other and then Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru decided to go to a lake which was perfect for relaxing. They sat down on the grass and Shirayuki touched the petals of a flower before it was burned, Shirayuki retracted her hand quickly before it was burned off. Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki widened their eyes at the attack and saw a fire ball land in the water; they looked at Tobiume, Sogyo No Kowotari, and Mikazuki laughing. Shirayuki glared at them.

"What the hell were you guys trying to do?!" Shirayuki said in an angry voice, Tobiume, Sogyo No Kowotari, and Mikazuki then flew from their spots and flew down and landed right next to Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru.

"Oh I'm sorry Shirayuki, we were trying to catch your attention, I'm sorry!" Tobiume squeaked, Shirayuki glared at her one more second before Tobiume put on a pout and then Shirayuki's face made an 'aw.'

"Oh fine, but just warn me next time, you could have burned off my hand." Shirayuki said calmly as Hyorinmaru wrapped his arms around her body and Mikazuki had fire in her eyes as she glared at them in jealousy.

**Author's note: You'll get why she is jealous later on.**

"Come on Shirayuki, play with us, play with us!" Sogyo No Kowotari chirped as both boys pulled on each of Shirayuki's hand, begging her to play with them, Shirayuki laughed nervously.

"Oh come on, I'm too old to be playing with you too." Shirayuki tried to say, to get her out of playing tag with them, their tugs didn't stop.

"You can't be that old, you are deemed the prettiest zanpaktou, please? The prettiest zanpaktous have to play with us!" Sogyo No Kowotaris' lips then turned into cute little boy pouts that Shirayuki couldn't resist, okay, it was true, she had a soft spot for children.

"Oh alright, alright, I'm coming, you go play first, I'll join you shortly." Shirayuki said as Sogyo No Kowotari jumped up and then tagged Tobiume as they started to run around, Shirayuki laughed at them, Hyorinmaru growled.

"How come you are so impressed when they say you are the prettiest zanpaktou but you don't take it when I say you are?" Hyorinmaru asked Shirayuki rolled her eyes while smiling; she turned her head and kissed him.

"You shouldn't worry, that's because I already know you'll say something like that to sweep me off my feet." Shirayuki said as she disentangled his arms from her body and then stood up and leaned down to kiss him as she went off and played 'tag' with them. Hyorinmaru sighed as he put his arms behind his head and leaned down, Mikazuki sat down, her black robes billowing around her.

"Aren't you bored seeing Shirayuki play tag with Tobiume and Sogyo No Kowotari?" Mikazuki's melodious voice asked Hyorinmaru, Hyorinmaru closed his eyes and shrugged.

"I really don't care; she can take care of herself." Hyorinmaru replied nonchalantly, Mikazuki turned her head and saw Tobiume and Sogyo No Kowotari laughing as they shoved some water towards Shirayuki who widened her eyes and froze it and then fumed as she went towards them at lightening speed.

"I'm guessing she hates water." Mikazuki said, Hyorinmaru laughed and surprisingly, Mikazuki thought it was a good laugh.

"She loves water, but she doesn't like it if it is going to get on her clothes or her hair in the day time, when she's taking a shower she's fine." Hyorinmaru said as he turned his head and revealed the long tanned neck he always kept hidden under those loose samurai clothes, Mikazuki cocked her head to take a better look and then heard a shrill come out of no where.

"NOOO SHE'S GOING TO CATCH US TOBIUME, DO SOMETHING!!" Sogyo No Kowotari yelled, Hyorinmaru snapped his eyes opened and Mikazuki looked as Shirayuki was right behind them and Sogyo No Kowotari and Tobiume were running like crazy.

"I don't know what to do!!" Tobiume yelled back at Sogyo No Kowotari, Shirayuki smirked and then flew forward and caught the three children in her arms and squeezed them.

"Finally I caught you three." Shirayuki breathed as she set down Tobiume and Sogyo No Kowotari who were giggling as Shirayuki brought out some candy for them.

"I'm guessing she's good with kids?" Mikazuki asked, Hyorinmaru nodded and watched Shirayuki, Sogyo No Kowotari, and Tobiume.

"Yeah, she secretly holds a soft spot for kids, even though she doesn't really show it, she does." Hyorinmaru told Mikazuki, Mikazuki just mentally put that into her mind.

"Come on, why don't we go visit the other zanpaktous?" Shirayuki said as she was pushing Tobiume and Sogyo No Kowotari gently up the hill and Hyorinmaru and Mikazuki got up and followed them. Hyorinmaru shoved his hands into his pockets and Mikazuki looked at Hyorinmaru. He was well defined, toned, tanned, and he was built very well, Mikazuki was wondering why he hasn't gotten any action yet.

"Come on Shirayuki; let's go ask Senbonzakura if he'll play tag with us!" Sogyo No Kowotari suggested, Shirayuki merely laughed.

"Senbonzakura isn't that type of person, he takes after his master, calm and collected, let's see if Haineko will play with you or something." Shirayuki suggested as Tobiume and Sogyo No Kowotari skipped to the main pavilion in front of Shirayuki as she watched them with her hands tucked in her sleeves. Shirayuki walked gracefully as Sogyo No Kowotari skipped and Tobiume decided to walk with Shirayuki.

"Eh Shirayuki, how are things between you and Hyorinmaru?" Tobiume asked, Shirayuki arched a brow and smiled.

"Things are going well, why are you asking me this?" Shirayuki asked curiously, Tobiume smiled at her sweetly.

"No reason, just asking, you never know, Mikazuki could steal him away if you aren't watching him…" Tobiume sang and got a sharp ice chip to her bells.

"He wouldn't do that, he knows that I will give him a frosted death if he does, isn't that right Hyorinmaru?" Shirayuki asked as Hyorinmaru and Mikazuki was right by her side and Hyorinmaru pressed his cooling lips to her forehead.

"I'm pretty sure, don't worry, I'll never leave you." Hyorinmaru said as he walked behind Shirayuki and wrapped his arms around her waist, Shirayuki leaned her body against his. Sogyo No Kowotari stopped skipping and started to jump in their places.

"Yay, Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki are going to kiss!" Sogyo No Kowotari squealed, Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru chuckled and Hyorinmaru let go of Shirayuki and she walked forward and kissed Sogyo No Kowotaris' heads.

"You are quite too young to see what we do, go on forward little ones." Shirayuki said as she pushed them on their backs gently and they 'awed' at their unsuccessful attempt. Shirayuki walked back into Hyorinmaru's arms and they watched quietly as Tobiume, Sogyo No Kowotari started to skip for a game. They entered in the pavilion shortly and Senbonzakura walked right up to Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru.

"Hello Senbonzakura." Shirayuki said politely, Senbonzakura nodded and then gave Shirayuki a look that meant 'big brother Byakuya is looking for little sister Rukia.'

"Hey Shirayuki, you know what master wants." Senbonzakura said Shirayuki set her lips in a straight line.

"What happened now?" Shirayuki asked, Senbonzakura sighed.

"Some damn idiot wants to ask for her hand in marriage, obviously not getting that she's already married so we need to pay him a visit." Senbonzakura, the corner of his lips tugging up, Shirayuki's and Hyorinmaru's lips did the same.

"Well then, why don't we go grab Hitsugaya and Rukia and we go with them?" Shirayuki said with a smirk as they disappeared and went into the Soul Society. They walked around and practically scared everybody as they walked on. Shirayuki hmphed as she realized she had scared four men by glaring at them.

"They are such fools." Shirayuki said quietly as Hyorinmaru kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, not all of them are fools." And Hyorinmaru got a quick peck on the lips; Senbonzakura felt his heart melt at the scene and then quickly brought it back together.

"Anyways, Hyorinmaru, Shirayuki, do you know where they are?" Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru shook their heads.

"No, but I do know one way to get her." Shirayuki said as she held out her hand and out came a butterfly in her hand, it was an icy blue and white and it was a beautiful creature. Shirayuki held up her hand and it fluttered away with ice sparkles following it, everybody looked at the creature and remarked on how pretty and pure it was. Shirayuki felt the wind blow, Hyorinmaru, Shirayuki, and Senbonzakura smirked as they saw Rukia and Hitsugaya with the butterfly perched on her shoulder. Rukia and Hitsugaya came up to them and eyed all three of them.

"Hey Shirayuki, Hyorinmaru, Senbonzakura, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked as she held out her free hand to the butterfly and it crawled on her hand and then Rukia and Shirayuki placed their hands together and the butterfly went away with an ice dusting. Shirayuki smiled.

"Come on Rukia, your older brother is calling for you, all of us." Shirayuki said as Rukia and Hitsugaya eyed the three zanpaktous curiously and then went in front of them to lead them to the Kuchiki mansion. They walked without hesitation, Rukia was wondering why since some 'brave' soul would come up and ask her out on date even if Hitsugaya was right beside her. Rukia turned around and saw Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru and Senbonzakura glaring at the subordinates and snickered and kissed Hitsugaya on the cheek.

"Do you see that?" Rukia whispered into Hitsugaya's ear, Hitsugaya turned around and put on a thin smile.

"I do, wow, they must be on a real mission today." Hitsugaya said as Rukia pushed open the gates to the Kuchiki mansion and they walked in. They were quiet as they walked a long path to Byakuya's study where the young man was being held for 'interrogation' or approval from Byakuya. They knocked on the large wooden door and heard a 'come in.' they all walked in and Rukia saw a male subordinate from her squad.

"Hey Junishi, what are you doing here?" Junishi was fingering something in his hands, more like playing with it; Byakuya gave a thin smile to the three zanpaktous. Junishi cleared his throat.

"Well, get on with it." Byakuya said quietly, Junishi's face lit up.

"Really, you are going to let me?! Thank you captain Kuchiki!" Junishi exclaimed Rukia's and Hitsugaya's hands were separated because they always did that out of respect. Rukia arched a brow.

"Can I help you with something Junishi?" Rukia asked Junishi got out of his chair and then kneeled right in front of Rukia, Hitsugaya and Rukia widened their eyes, and what the hell was he trying to pull?

"Yes vice Captain Kuchiki…I know that we haven't been going out or anything, but I wanted to ask you…if you would marry me." Junishi said, Hitsugaya almost let out a growl but he saw the smirk on Byakuya's face and let it go. Rukia's jaw dropped; didn't Junishi know she was already married? Rukia looked back and saw the three zanpaktous smirking, Rukia held in a smirk.

"I don't know you are going to have to ask approval from Nii-Sama, even though he let you ask me, he didn't say if you could marry me." Rukia said, hiding her smirk and seeing Hitsugaya struggle as well. Junishi turned his head and saw Byakuya pushing himself out of his chair and staring at him.

"Well, I will let you marry her, if you can survive these three, they are zanpaktous." Byakuya said, Junishi widened his eyes, how was he going to survive, that was the question! Shirayuki smiled at him with a devious look in her eyes.

"Well don't be rude you two, we should introduce ourselves, I'm sorry, but I'm Sode No Shirayuki, Rukia's zanpaktou." Shirayuki said, Hyorinmaru smirked and held Shirayuki tighter than per usual.

"I'm Hyorinmaru, Hitsugaya's zanpaktou." Hyorinmaru said nonchalantly, Senbonzakura hmphed.

"I'm Senbonzakura, Captain Kuchiki's zanpaktou." Senbonzakura said with a smile that meant that Junishi was going to die. Shirayuki then disentangled herself from Hyorinmaru's hold and then went over to the kneeling Junishi and then picked him up by the collar and then disappeared along with Senbonzakura and Hyorinmaru, Byakuya, Rukia, and Hitsugaya going outside to watch.

Thirty minutes later:

Everybody was watching as Junishi was facing Senbonzakura, Hyorinmaru, and Shirayuki at the same time, all three of them with a smirk on their faces. Shirayuki put her palm up and blew an icy breath that teased Junishi's hair and face and that was the start. Junishi was terrified, not only was he facing three deadly zanpaktous, he came without his sword and he wasn't good at Kido. Shirayuki examined him and then hmphed.

"Senbonzakura, you can have him first, this weakling is too terrified to fight me just yet." Shirayuki said as Senbonzakura smirked, Junishi widened his eyes and everybody was laughing.

"You got it Shirayuki, scatter." Senbonzakura commanded and cherry petals surrounded Senbonzakura, Senbonzakura sent them out and Junishi ran for his dear life.

"OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!" Junishi screamed as he ran away from the cherry petals, Shirayuki smirked as she disappeared and froze the petals, making Junishi relaxed, but he tensed up as he saw Shirayuki smirking at him with her face right in front of his.

"Some No Mae, Tsukishiro." Shirayuki whispered as she flew away and was in the air and Junishi looked down to see ice creeping up on his legs, but he broke it and flew away before the whole ice pillar transformed. As Junishi was in the air, he saw an ice dragon headed his way and quickly landed and saw cherry blossoms go towards him, Junishi ran and everybody laughed. Ukitake shook his head as Kyouraku chuckled.

"I'm afraid Junishi is going to die, poor kid, he was really good at getting food." Ukitake said with a fake sadness in his voice, he was laughing. As Junishi thought he escaped the dragon and cherry blossoms, he saw Shirayuki holding up a sword pointed in his direction.

"Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren, go get him Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki said as Junishi widened his eyes as ice erupted and was shooting towards him and an ice dragon was going to collide with him, he jumped out of the way but was swept up on an ice dragon and then sent crashing on the ground.

"Ooh, that's got to hurt." Kazeshini said boldly, everybody nodded and gulped as they saw the dust clear and cherry blossoms floating around him, binding him in up in cherry blossom chains to a pole. They saw Senbonzakura, Shirayuki, and Hyorinmaru chuckle in amusement as Senbonzakura directed some more chains around his arms and legs.

"Make sure around the waist too Senbonzakura, we don't want our victim escaping from his death." Shirayuki smirked and Senbonzakura chuckled.

"I didn't know you were such an evil woman Shirayuki, but I guess you are right…and he is done, you and Hyorinmaru can finish him off." Senbonzakura said as Junishi tried to break free but Shirayuki put a finger to his lips, making him look up at her gorgeous face.

"Don't even try, I'm going to explain something to you, and it's really important." Shirayuki said calmly as she put a hand on his chest and ice started to form, making crackling sounds. "My master is unavailable, she is married, to Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru's master, do not ever forget that, sayonara young suitor." Shirayuki whispered in his ear and flew back to send an ice chip at his head to make him lose consciousness. Shirayuki hmphed and then went right into Hyorinmaru's arms and watched as Senbonzakura took off the cherry blossom chains, making blood spill from his waist, legs, and arms in tiny spatters and Shirayuki smiled. Junishi's unconscious body fell in a slump and Shirayuki felt no pity for him, usually she would for people, but this time she didn't. She looked away from the body on the dusted ground and looked at Rukia with a smile who smiled back.

"I think we'll be taking our leave now, goodbye Rukia." Shirayuki said as she tugged on Hyorinmaru's hand and they disappeared into the zanpaktou's realm. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru went to a nearby lake and then relaxed as they saw the sun still high up in the sky; Shirayuki rested her head on his shoulder while his right hand was intertwined with her right hand. His left hand poised in her hair and playing with it gently, Shirayuki had her eyes closed.

"Why are you so quiet?" Hyorinmaru asked Shirayuki hmphed and chuckled as she snuggled closer to him.

"No reason, I'm just enjoying the sun, peacefully." Shirayuki said as he took out one of the clips in her hair that had held up the bun, making more white elegant hair spill out and she didn't mind. He kissed her forehead.

"I guess we can do that, you don't mind me playing with your hair?" Hyorinmaru asked as he got an ice lily's sweet scent float from her hair.

"Nope, not at all, I enjoy it." Shirayuki said as he stopped playing with her hair and slung an arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him and she kissed him softly. He held her tighter and pressed his lips against hers with a little more force as he swiped his tongue between her lips and she just parted her lips slightly to let him. Hyorinmaru never got a chance to explore her mouth, and now he did, it tasted sweet and he liked the caverns of her mouth very much. He ran his tongue against her teeth and then he started to play with her tongue, it was gentle caresses and Shirayuki did the same with her tongue. She made a slight moan and her hands became entangled in his sea green hair and their tongues decided to dance with each other. They were interrupted when someone cleared their throat loudly; Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru looked up and saw all of the zanpaktous looking at them with an arched a brow.

"If you aren't so busy, we need to get going, remember Rukia and Hitsugaya's party tonight?" Kazeshini said Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru blushed and she got up, showing off her new hair and how everybody was looking at it, it was just like hair that wasn't neatly put up and left it alone. Shirayuki helped Hyorinmaru up before they intertwined hands and went off with the other zanpaktou.

**Author's note: I found out about the Bleach beat collection, and I listened to it Rukia's songs and I'm like, 'Oh, I have found paradise!' and her voice is so good, I'm going to like commit mass suicide! Please review and **

**Peace!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Agh, because they didn't have Shirayuki in the characters. Agh, finally updating!! Jesus writing, I have missed you, but god damn school is getting in the way!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! **

"Such an idiot, my god, I'm doing all of these things for what?! SHIT!" Rukia ranted as Shirayuki sat on her bed sweat dropping.

"Well…you are the vice captain…so that does mean you have a responsibility of taking care of those…weaklings." Shirayuki said as she flipped a piece of hair back to go onto her back. Rukia was shuffling papers about reports of men…restraining order of men…perverted men.

"Why can't I just freeze them and then castrate them?! I mean…they can live without it!" Rukia yelled as she slammed the filed reports on her desk, Shirayuki sighed.

"Why can't you just whip them into shape? It's not that hard." Shirayuki suggested as she helped Rukia put some papers together in an orderly stack.

"Yes it is, I got about fifty reports…I don't know if the subordinates want to piss me off or something, but I'm really stressed." Rukia said sternly and then Shirayuki crossed her arms together.

"Then take a vacation." Shirayuki said, Rukia arched a brow and looked up at Shirayuki.

"You think I can really do that? It's very busy around here…I can't take a break!" Rukia stressed out and then Shirayuki put a hand on her shoulder making Rukia look up at Shirayuki's smiling face.

"I know you want one, go take one, I will stay here and take your job for a week." Shirayuki explained calmly, Rukia widened her eyes.

"You'll really do that for me Shirayuki?" Rukia asked, Shirayuki nodded and then spun her around making her face the door.

"Yes I will, now go announce that you are taking a break for a week, I want no later and no less, now _go_ I'll be fine." Shirayuki said as she pushed Rukia out the door and Rukia smiled as she stopped to look at Shirayuki.

"Thank you Shirayuki, you are the best!" Rukia squealed as she ran off to Ukitake's office and Shirayuki chuckled.

"She acts like a child sometimes." Shirayuki said as she closed her eyes and then turned around.

"Don't you like kids?" A voice asked, Shirayuki opened her eyes and arched a brow at the figure sitting on the couch with one of their legs crossed on top of each other, their arms crossed against their chest and had their eyes closed. Shirayuki smiled.

"I do, now, explain why you are here." Shirayuki asked the figure and the person stood up and walked in front of her and kissed her which she gladly accepted.

"I'm just wondering where you went, I didn't see you at all this morning." Hyorinmaru said as he wrapped his arms around her, and Shirayuki laughed.

"I think you are just a little bit over protective sometimes, I know how to take care of myself." Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru leaned his forehead against her.

"Yeah, you just keep on saying that but one day, you'll need me." Hyorinmaru chuckled and got a sharp slap to his chest.

"You keep on saying that as well, one day, you'll need me to come and save your sorry ice dragon butt." Shirayuki said as she walked out of his arms and then walked over to Rukia's desk, bending so she could look over some papers and then felt Hyorinmaru's warmth come over her and wrap his arms around her waist and nibble on her ear.

"I don't think you have too, but I would _love_ it if you did." Hyorinmaru whispered huskily and Shirayuki giggled.

"You need to stop, this is a work place, and there is plenty of time later on, so go away." Shirayuki teased as she pushed Hyorinmaru away and he grunted and sat on the couch with his arms crossed and he closed his eyes, Shirayuki rolled her eyes, he could be so damn stubborn.

"Okay Shirayuki, I'm leaving right now, make sure you don't kill anybody if they get in trouble, and remember a week!" Rukia said as she popped her head inside the office and Shirayuki laughed and waved her off.

"Yes, I get it, now go!" Shirayuki laughed as she sat down and started assorting through some paperwork, it came to her naturally since Shirayuki had helped Rukia a few times so she knew what to do. She heard a knock on Rukia's door and Shirayuki started on a new stack. "Come in, the door is open." Shirayuki said as she was separating the pile into short stacks for better convenience. The door was opened.

"Um…vice captain Kuchiki, I just wanted to…whoa." Shirayuki heard the response and then Shirayuki looked up and arched a brow at a male subordinate who was holding flowers and chocolates.

"My master isn't here, she's taking a vacation, and can I help you with anything?" Shirayuki asked and glanced at Hyorinmaru who was looking at the whole thing.

"Who are you; you mean…you are a zanpaktou?" The male asked, Shirayuki rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Yes, now, what did you want to say?" Shirayuki asked as she took a pen and started to write.

"Well…I think I changed my mind…so…are you single?" The male asked, Shirayuki closed her eyes and chuckled and then looked up at him.

"Why don't you tell me?" Shirayuki asked as she folded her arms across her chest and he smiled.

"Will you go on a date with me? You are much prettier than vice captain Kuchiki." The male said, Shirayuki smiled at him and then turned around to face Hyorinmaru who was beyond pissed. Hyorinmaru looked at Shirayuki and Shirayuki motioned him to get the man out.

"Well…I would love too, but the problem is…my boyfriend is sitting right there and you are about five seconds away from a frozen destination." Shirayuki said and saw an ice dragon appear and glare at the man who was swooped up and then pummeled into the ground outside and the dragon disappeared. Shirayuki looked at the scene in amusement and felt two arms around her neck and Shirayuki relaxed onto Hyorinmaru's shoulder.

"You know, tricking men and making them seem like they have hope is rather cruel." Hyorinmaru said huskily, Shirayuki chuckled and felt him starting to kiss her jaw line.

"It's cruel, but it gets them away from you…what are you doing?" Shirayuki asked as he kissed her jaw line and then came up and bit on her earlobe.

"You'll like it." Hyorinmaru said as Shirayuki turned around in her chair to give Hyorinmaru better access and he picked her up bridal style after he started to assault her neck. Shirayuki didn't reject it and they went into Hyorinmaru's house and he laid her down on his bed. She giggled as he kept on assaulting her neck and Shirayuki really didn't mind when he pulled down the shoulders of her kimono and began kissing her collar bone. He was about to untie the chain on her waist until Shirayuki realized what they were going to do and then whimpered.

"Hyorinmaru…can we…just stop?" Shirayuki asked and Hyorinmaru looked up with an arched brow.

"Are you sure?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki nodded and then he backed off and she put herself into a sitting position but she didn't bother fixing her kimono and put her hands on the opposite arm, her arms crossed and Hyorinmaru looked at her with guilt. "Sorry Shirayuki, I didn't mean too." Hyorinmaru said and Shirayuki nodded.

"Don't worry, it was just me, I'll be fine, can you go make tea?" Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru nodded before he got off his bed and then went out into the kitchen and Shirayuki's pale bare back shone through the light, her arms covering her untouched breasts, Shirayuki sighed as she closed her eyes and then fixed up her kimono. She put a stray piece of white hair behind her ear where it belonged and put her hands on her lap and fingered them nervously. She had never gotten that far with any man…and she didn't plan too, she wasn't like that. Shirayuki sighed as Hyorinmaru walked in with two cups of tea and handed a cold one to Shirayuki, Shirayuki smiled at him and accepted it and drank the sweet tea. Hyorinmaru seated himself right next to her and watched

Shirayuki as she sipped her tea.

"You know Shirayuki, if you didn't want to, you could have told me, and I think it's my fault anyways." Hyorinmaru said quietly, Shirayuki set her tea down and then kissed Hyorinmaru and leaned her head against his chest.

"No, don't feel sorry…it's completely my fault, don't beat yourself up." Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru lied down and Shirayuki went with him and she placed her head on his chest and began to delicately trace the patterns of his armor. Hyorinmaru didn't mind it and just let her,

"What are you doing?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki smiled at him and closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

"Nothing, just tracing your outfit, it has many patterns." Shirayuki said as she stopped and let her hand rest on his chest and Hyorinmaru put his left arm around her waist and put his right hand on hers, the one lying on his chest. Shirayuki closed her eyes and Hyorinmaru did as well.

"I think we should take a nap." Hyorinmaru said and Shirayuki mumbled a 'yes' and they fell asleep together.

An hour later:

"Ne, Tobiume, why do you want to see her so bad? I mean, she could be with Rukia or something." Haineko said as she stretched her muscles and raised her arms above her head and stretched.

"Because I haven't seen her all day and I'm scared!" Tobiume whined and that got everyone to tag along on their little trip.

"What happened with Shirayuki?" Senbonzakura asked cautiously, Shirayuki was like his younger sister, and he treated her like one. Tobiume looked at him with a pout.

"I haven't seen her all day and Hitsugaya told Momo and Momo told me Rukia went on a break for a week!" Tobiume whined as they started to venture the ice realm.

"Where are we going anyways?" Mikazuki asked Zabimaru and Senbonzakura turned their heads.

"We are going to the ice area of this realm, all of the ice and snow zanpaktous reside here, like Shirayuki, Hyorinmaru, and Itegumo…speaking of Itegumo, where is she?" Senbonzakura asked and a lady with wolf ears and long black hair that reached her hips and a white dress that reached her knees and carefully billowed around her form and a long white tail came into view. She had gray eyes and pink tinged lips with two fangs that came out of her mouth and came over her bottom lip.

"I'm right here, I don't come out because I like the cold better, and I don't like that stuffy area Senbonzakura." Itegumo said as she started to walk with them, Senbonzakura glared at her.

"Whatever, if Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru can stand it, you can too, so do you know where they are?" Senbonzakura asked and Itegumo nodded as she pointed at Hyorinmaru's house.

"Yeah, I saw them walking into Hyorinmaru's house, I don't know where they went but most likely here." Itegumo pointed out and they made a sharp turn into Hyorinmaru's territory and they knocked on the door and opened it. They heard no noise, just a quite and peaceful and serene house. They looked around everywhere and saw nobody and then they traveled upstairs and saw the master bedroom opened and they looked around and went inside. One mistake, never mistake Hyorinmaru as simple, he built his bedroom to be like a maze…they got lost. After many missed attempts, hushes, giggles, laughs, frustrated sighs, maybe even tears from Kazeshini…, games, and big hallways, they finally found the area where he kept his bed. They entered in and saw a big four posted bed and saw two figures on it; it piqued their interest and the girls decided to go closer while the men decided to retreat back after all off their brains were used… The girls walked forward and as soon as they saw who was on the bed, they awed at the sight of Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki sleeping together.

"They are so cute together!" Haineko cooed as they saw their chests rise up and down together. The guys heard their cute little coos and decided to check it out, and it took all of their will power not to aw along with the girls. Shirayuki had her head against Hyorinmaru's chest and Hyorinmaru had his left arm slung around her waist and pulled close to him while the free hands that were placed on each other were laying right on Shirayuki's heart.

"That is what we call love." Senbonzakura said, remembering the times where his master had used to be in love with Rukia's older sister.

"Oh shut up Senbonzakura, don't ruin the moment!" Zabimaru hissed and the group went back to watching Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru.

Thirty minutes later:

"Do you have all of this down?" Rukia whispered to Matsumoto who was taking pictures of the two discreetly.

"Yeah Rukia, I think they are going to wake up soon though!" Matsumoto was standing right next to Haineko and both were taking pictures. Shirayuki heard muttering, coos, awes, and other things. Shirayuki knitted her brows together and then slowly fluttered her eyes open, making her icy blue eyes' existence to the world come out again. Shirayuki felt Hyorinmaru's arm wrapped around her waist and their right hands met together and were intertwined and placed on her heart. Shirayuki then heard squeals and muttering and widened her eyes; she sent out ice ropes immediately and bounded the people in the room. Shirayuki then sat up and saw everybody struggling against the ropes. Shirayuki laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what are you guys doing here?" Shirayuki asked as she made the ice ropes disappear and everybody got up.

"Oh it's nothing, Shirayuki; you do know you have a job to get back to right?" Rukia asked as she brushed the ice away, Shirayuki nodded.

"Yeah, now go away; I'm going to wake him up." Shirayuki said as she waved them off and they all scurried out of the room, or maze of hell. Shirayuki poked Hyorinmaru's chest and he didn't wake up. Shirayuki poked his ribs, knowing it was his sensitive spot and he still didn't wake up. Shirayuki sighed…this was going to be a long day.

Thirty minutes later:

Shirayuki sighed, she had tried a lot of things but nothing seemed to work on the sleeping ice dragon. Shirayuki then tried something different; she began to slide off his bed, his hand slowly getting off her waist and then when Shirayuki thought she was free, his hand reacted and snatched her back, making her squeal.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hyorinmaru mumbled Shirayuki looked at him with an arched brow.

"I have to go to work, unless you forgot that, Rukia is taking a break." Shirayuki explained as he groaned and opened his eyes and looked at her and shifted on his side.

"You don't necessarily have to go to work, why don't you let those annoying third seats handle them?" Hyorinmaru asked, Shirayuki giggled and pressed her head against his chest.

"Because I can't, they are so childish; they need at least two people who are mature to handle them." Shirayuki shot back and Hyorinmaru let her go and fell on his back.

"I don't want you to leave though." Hyorinmaru said tiredly, Shirayuki smiled at him and then straddled him, each of her legs lying on each of his sides.

"Don't worry, you can come visit me, I'll be back in two hours, calm down." Shirayuki said as she bent down to kiss him and then got off of him making him groan and slump his head back, Shirayuki chuckled and then went out of his house.

**Authors note: Finally finished! Jesus, I'm so glad I'm done with this chapter, finally got if off my chest! Please review and I'll…I don't have anything. **

**Peace!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Now they have Shirayuki in the characters…please applaud ME for that! Okay, please give me some pain killers, my sides hurt like heck from running a mile! I got 10:30 and when I told my little sister that, she got really jealous of me, I got that feeling because she told me to shut up after that first time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach ******** so sad; I want to own it because I want to make good couples. **

"Well aren't your hormones off the roof?" Shirayuki asked as Hyorinmaru pinned her against the wall and pushed her wrists above her head, they were in a small little alley, believe it or not, they had those.

"Don't even think about it in that way." Hyorinmaru said as he pressed his lips against hers and Shirayuki retaliated and kissed him back and they separated.

"What has gotten into you?" Hyorinmaru nearly growled and looked at her; she was like sweet innocence but with a hidden side of pure evil.

"I just missed you; you were gone for eight hours." Hyorinmaru snarled and Shirayuki arched a brow and smirked.

"Was it my fault that I was going out with other men?" Shirayuki teased and Hyorinmaru pressed his body up alongside hers and kissed her hard, she didn't seem to mind and her sleeves were falling slowly down her arms and her arms were revealed.

"You have better not or else I'm killing them." Hyorinmaru said and slipped his tongue into her mouth and he iced her hands to the wall and let his hands drop from her iced wrists and put his hands on her waist and she gently caressed his tongue with hers. When they separated Shirayuki panted.

"I know you would, that's why I feel sorry for them." Shirayuki said as he kissed her again and placed kisses on her jaw line and then came up to her mouth again, Shirayuki leaned her lips back a little and he immediately caught them. His mouth separated from hers again, he already missed the sweet taste that was hers and he bent his head down and was about to press his lips against her neck that was just there for his advantage when…

"SHIRAYUKI, WHERE ARE YOU?!!" Three voices called out, Hyorinmaru growled and Shirayuki chuckled and Hyorinmaru freed her wrists and she let them drop by herself and her sleeves came rolling down again. The voices called out again and Shirayuki laughed as Hyorinmaru scowled.

"I'm right here on the West wall!" Shirayuki called out and they heard three pairs of feet running and excitement bouncing everywhere. Hyorinmaru nearly palmed himself…the twins and Tobiume had come out to look for Shirayuki. They ran into Shirayuki and hugged her,

"Please play tag with us, we even got Senbonzakura to play with us, he's waiting for us, come on!" Sogyo No Kowotari called as each of them grabbed each of Shirayuki's pale white hand and tugged and Shirayuki smiled then the twins noticed that her hands were _freezing _and let go of her and retracted their hands, Shirayuki arched a brow.

"What's wrong?" Shirayuki asked and the two male twins shivered and pouted.

"Your hands are really cold." The two twins recited at the same time and Shirayuki pressed her right hand over her left and definitely felt it, but she wasn't affected by it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, come on, let's go, you too Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki said as she tugged on Hyorinmaru's hand and he rolled his eyes before following Shirayuki into the zanpaktou realm main area. They walked while Hyorinmaru muttered some things that shouldn't be said around children and some other stuff, Shirayuki was trying her best not to burst out laughing from all of the obscenities.

"You should really stop muttering obscenities Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki said and Hyorinmaru glared at her.

"You are just saying that because you are going to laugh any moment, I see it right on your face." Hyorinmaru said smirking as Shirayuki's face was showing signs she was going to laugh any minute. He wrapped an arm around her waist and then secretly tickled her by prodding her side gently up and down making her cough and make little noises emit from her throat as she tried not to laugh, he knew all of her tickle spots. He kept on tickling her, moving his fingers around her tickle spots; she let out a few giggles but kept them in. He just kept on tickling her and then she started laughing and whining that he should stop while laughing. He smirked and kept on tickling her making her laugh very hard and he swept her off her feet and carried her. She stopped laughing and he stopped tickling her.

"You are so mean." Shirayuki pouted and Hyorinmaru leaned his face down to kiss the bottom lip sticking out and Shirayuki smiled as their lips separated.

"Now what did you say about me being mean?" Hyorinmaru asked with a thin smile and Shirayuki smiled.

"That you are the most romantic man I've ever met even though most people call you the coldest ice dragon in the world." Shirayuki said as she pressed her body up against his and he held her body tighter. Hyorinmaru tched and then Shirayuki rolled her eyes with a smile and then kept on walking. They reached the zanpaktou realm and before Shirayuki knew it, she was pulled by the two twins and Senbonzakura was laughing at her.

"I can't believe they got you to play along with them!" Senbonzakura laughed and Shirayuki glared at him and kicked him in the legs but he still laughed.

"Oh shut the hell up Senbonzakura, they got you to play too so I would shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Shirayuki hissed and Senbonzakura laughed even harder and rolled on his back laughing, Shirayuki narrowed her eyes and quickly blew an icy breath at Senbonzakura who quickly dodged it and got attacked by Tobiume from behind; Shirayuki was the one laughing now.

"Come on Senbonzakura, you promised you would play if we got Shirayuki so come on!!!" Tobiume whined as she sat on Senbonzakura's chest and pouted, Shirayuki was laughing at him.

"Oh shut the hell up Shirayuki, don't laugh at me, and stop it!! No, wait…I TOLD YOU TO STOP!!" Senbonzakura said and Shirayuki laughed harder and pointed at him.

"Who gets to laugh at whom now huh? Come on Sogyo No Kowotari, Tobiume, let's start our game and leave little poor _slow_ Senbonzakura behind, come on now." That had done it, that had angered Senbonzakura and he got up slowly and then disappeared as soon as Tobiume got off his chest, Shirayuki laughed as she then disappeared herself and the three children stood and watched Shirayuki and Senbonzakura play with each other. Shirayuki laughed as she stood in a tree and examined the field.

"Come on Senbonzakura, catch me if you can!" Shirayuki taunted and smirked as she felt Senbonzakura go right behind her, Shirayuki then disappeared as his arms came out to tackle her. Senbonzakura growled and rolled his eyes.

"Damn you Shirayuki!" Senbonzakura growled as he disappeared again, following the ice zanpaktou's trail. Hyorinmaru chuckled as he watched Shirayuki play mind games with Senbonzakura, it was actually pretty funny when Senbonzakura got pissed off, and Hyorinmaru thought he was alone but he heard giggles.

"I guess Shirayuki loves to toy with people." A woman's voice called out right next to him, Hyorinmaru turned his gaze to look at Mikazuki looking at him and smiling. He tched and then looked at Shirayuki who was really close to getting caught.

"She does, it's a good thing of hers, and she loves to do it to me." Hyorinmaru mumbled under his breath and Mikazuki laughed.

"Women are like that, you shouldn't worry about it too much." Mikazuki told Hyorinmaru, he only gave a curt nod before he stared at Shirayuki who finally got caught by Senbonzakura and the two chasing pair was laughing as Senbonzakura let go of her wrist.

"I know, but I wish she wasn't like that sometimes." Hyorinmaru said as he looked at Shirayuki who was getting dragged by the two male twins to go to the lake.

"You'll get over it, come on, I want to show you something, can you come with me?" Mikazuki asked as she stood up and Hyorinmaru arched a brow before he got up and shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking alongside Mikazuki.

"So where are you taking me?" Hyorinmaru asked and Mikazuki smiled at him.

"I'm showing you somewhere, just follow me." Mikazuki said as Hyorinmaru shrugged and followed Mikazuki until she showed up to a lake he had never seen and she opened it for him to step in and Hyorinmaru did and looked at the black sand and the waters that gleamed into white endless pools with tints of cerulean blue, but they were barely noticeable. Mikazuki sat down and gestured for Hyorinmaru to sit, but he decided to lean against the tree.

"So why did you bring me here?" Hyorinmaru asked and Mikazuki shrugged as she looked out into the pure blue sky.

"No reason, just wanted to bring you here, is that a problem?" Mikazuki asked innocently and Hyorinmaru shrugged.

"I guess not, but I haven't been to this lake before." Hyorinmaru noted and Mikazuki nodded.

"This lake is usually called the lover's lake, I discovered it a week ago and only lovers come here apparently." Mikazuki said as she placed her hands on her knees and Hyorinmaru arched a brow at this.

"Any particular reason why you brought me here since this is the lover's lake?" Hyorinmaru asked and Mikazuki shook her head and laughed.

"You think that I'm going to kiss you? You are really silly…unless you want me too, but then that's cheating on your girlfriend." Mikazuki said and Hyorinmaru nodded and Mikazuki stood up and walked up to Hyorinmaru.

"What are you doing?" Hyorinmaru asked and Mikazuki was right next to him looking at the sky.

"I just wanted to see what you were looking at." Mikazuki said and Hyorinmaru nodded and felt Mikazuki press her body a little closer to him and Hyorinmaru didn't mind until he heard Mikazuki call his name and he turned his head slightly and she had this look in her eyes…the same one that Shirayuki gave when he was going to kiss her and Hyorinmaru was going to back away when he heard his name being called out, Mikazuki separated herself from him and Hyorinmaru saw Shirayuki, Senbonzakura, Sogyo No Kowotari, and Tobiume.

"Hello Shirayuki, Tobiume, Senbonzakura, and Sogyo No Kowotari, it's nice to see you again." Mikazuki said as she bowed her head a little bit and Shirayuki went up to kiss Hyorinmaru and then he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Hello Mikazuki, what were you and Hyorinmaru doing? Playing let's kiss and cheat on Shirayuki?" Shirayuki joked and Mikazuki laughed.

"No, but if you wanted us too then I would be glad to oblige." Mikazuki said in a teasing tone and Shirayuki laughed.

"No, it's alright, I think he has enough to handle, so how was your day?" Shirayuki asked and Hyorinmaru kissed her lightly.

"It was fine, I just discovered a new lake thanks to Mikazuki." Hyorinmaru said, ignoring what happened with Mikazuki earlier, he just waved it off. Shirayuki poked his ribs and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Well I think it's time to go home, I need to sleep for work tomorrow." Shirayuki said as everybody nodded and then separated into their own places except for Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru who were walking to his house, their hands intertwined and admiring the sunset.

"What's wrong?" Shirayuki asked and Hyorinmaru quickly pressed his lips to Shirayuki's and then they separated.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is fine." Hyorinmaru said as he placed his chin on top of her head and Shirayuki smiled.

"Come on, you can tell me, everything will be fine." Shirayuki said and Hyorinmaru kissed the top of her head.

"Seriously, everything is fine and will be." Hyorinmaru said as they stopped and looked at the sunset in the field and Shirayuki closed her eyes and snuggled her body closer to him.

"Then eternity it is." Shirayuki said as the sun dipped lower and lower to make the beginning of the night where the moon would shine dominantly.

**Author's note: Finally updated! WOO HOO! I'm eating a cup cake for breakfast, I don't think this is the best idea for breakfast…but oh well! Please review! **

**Peace!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Agh, I'm sorry for updating late! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, totally wish I did though, sucks crap. **

"Good morning idiot." Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru stroked her hair as her bare arms wrapped around his bare chest and Hyorinmaru rolled his eyes before he kissed her forehead.

"How was your sleep?" Hyorinmaru asked and Shirayuki rolled her head to the side.

"Not that bad, it was actually okay." Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru's hand slid to her thighs and ruffled up her night gown so it would hike up higher and Shirayuki slapped Hyorinmaru's hand away.

"So what do you want to do today?" Hyorinmaru asked and Shirayuki snuggled closer to him.

"I don't know, I don't feel like getting out of your bed today." Shirayuki said and Hyorinmaru chuckled.

"We have to get out at sometime, or else everybody will go ballistic and think we are doing something." Hyorinmaru said and Shirayuki laughed.

"Well wouldn't you like for that to happen?" Shirayuki said as she jabbed his ribs hard and he released her and glared at her and Shirayuki got on top of him and sat on his abdomen and his hands came to put a firm hold on her waist.

"I don't know, you tell me." Hyorinmaru joked and Shirayuki laughed as she kissed him on the lips.

"Come on, we can just fight for a while, that'll get your energy levels up." Shirayuki said as she got off of him and Hyorinmaru still lay in bed and watched as Shirayuki gathered her outfit from a drawer he kept for her belongings and grabbed it.

"I don't want to get up though." Hyorinmaru said and Shirayuki turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but you are giving a free fight away and probably a kiss…" Shirayuki said as she walked away from his bed and into the hall way and Hyorinmaru rubbed a hand over his face as he got up and then saw Shirayuki already half dressed, her bottom layers already put on, but her back was to him and she was fumbling with the chain. Hyorinmaru walked up right behind her and kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you have to get dressed?" Hyorinmaru asked and Shirayuki held up the cloth to her chest and then turned around and kissed him.

"Yes unless you want some pervert to hit on me." Shirayuki said as she let go of him and he went into his closet and Shirayuki slipped on her sleeves and tied up her kimono and saw Hyorinmaru already step out with his normal wear on.

"Are you already to go?" Hyorinmaru asked as his hands were in his pockets and Shirayuki did a mental eye roll at his pose.

"You need to lighten up, come on, unless you want me to kiss Zangetsu…" Shirayuki joked, she knew that if she used the words, 'kiss' and another male's name, he would immediately jump up, and alas…he did. Hyorinmaru grabbed her tightly around the waist and kissed her and Shirayuki laughed. "I was joking; I would never kiss anybody else."

"Damn right you won't, not under my watch." Hyorinmaru mumbled against her lips and Shirayuki separated herself from him and then walked out of his hallway and out of his house and he followed and Shirayuki saw Haineko and Mikazuki already waiting to knock on the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shirayuki asked as she folded her hands in her sleeves and Haineko and Mikazuki smirked.

"You weren't doing naughty things in there were you Shirayuki?" Haineko suggested and Shirayuki laughed.

"Yeah right, you keep on saying that, no, we just woke up, that's it, come on Hyorinmaru, if you want a good fight, get your ass here right now." Shirayuki called out as she joined Haineko and Mikazuki and Hyorinmaru followed behind them.

"You woke up late Shirayuki, so Senbonzakura sent us to go find you, I can't believe he sent me though, he's making me lose time with my precious Wabisuke!" Haineko pouted and Shirayuki made a small little smile.

"Or you just maybe miss his bed, and Wabisuke." Shirayuki teased and Haineko glared at her but with a short smile.

"You are just jealous Shirayuki that I actually have a sex life and you don't." Haineko prodded and Shirayuki scoffed.

"That's because I don't need one, me and Hyorinmaru are perfectly fine the way we are." Shirayuki said and Haineko wagged her finger at her.

"You just don't think like we do, that's all!" Haineko said as she stuck out her tongue at Shirayuki and Shirayuki laughed while Mikazuki just watched.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mikazuki asked and Haineko and Shirayuki gave her a smile.

"Just our boyfriends, it's nothing really." Haineko said as she put her arms above her head and put her hands on her neck.

"Hm, I wouldn't be surprised, both of you are very attractive." Mikazuki said and Haineko arched a brow at her.

"So are you, you are second, Shirayuki is the first, I think Shirayuki secretly likes that spot." Haineko teased and Shirayuki rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You are just jealous that you are the fifth one!" Shirayuki laughed and Haineko glared at her.

"Want to see me get first? I'll shred up your pretty face!" Haineko hissed and Shirayuki laughed and so did Haineko.

"Like you would, I'll just freeze up the ashes." Shirayuki said as they walked into the main area and saw everybody sparring, Shirayuki arched a brow.

"Why is everybody sparring?" Shirayuki asked and Haineko and Mikazuki smirked.

"We are sparring today and we needed you and Hyorinmaru, its partner sparring!" Haineko said and Shirayuki nearly smacked her face.

"I just wanted to go sparring with Hyorinmaru alone." Shirayuki replied boringly and Haineko smiled.

"Come on, you are going up against flat chest, and the twins." Haineko said as she pointed into the far left corner where Sogyo No Kowotari and Tobiume were talking excitingly. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru nearly palmed themselves, out of all people, couldn't they do adults? Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru gave a sigh as they walked over and saw Tobiume and Sogyo No Kowotari jump up.

"Yay, they are here!" The twins cried out as they jumped and ran over to hug Shirayuki and Shirayuki patted their heads.

"Why did you choose to fight us?" Shirayuki said and Sogyo pouted.

"Because you are pretty and we have to fight pretty people!" Kowotari said and Shirayuki laughed as they let go of her and then the twins took their place back next to Tobiume and Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru went close to each other.

"So how do you want to do this?" Hyorinmaru asked and Shirayuki shrugged and kissed his cheek.

"Just let me handle everything, I know how to catch them." Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru nodded and Sogyo No Kowotari smiled.

"Let's go!!" The twins called and Shirayuki disappeared from sight and the three looked around and saw Shirayuki go right behind them and then cover their feet with ice and their weapons and they got stuck to the ground. Kids were just too easy to fool.

"Hey Shirayuki, that's no fair, you didn't let us see you!" Tobiume called out as she tried moving her arm, but the ice held its place.

"Don't worry Tobiume; you guys let your guard down!" Shirayuki said as Tobiume and Sogyo No Kowotari gave up and Shirayuki unfroze the ice and sat in Hyorinmaru's lap. She watched as Sogyo No Kowotari stretched their limbs and then tagged Tobiume, thus starting an adventurous game of tag. Shirayuki chuckled as she leaned her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"You were right; I didn't have to do anything." Hyorinmaru said huskily and Shirayuki gave him a slight smile.

"Like you do anything at all, you are pretty much useless." Shirayuki said as she felt Hyorinmaru's glare on her and Shirayuki laughed and jumped out of his lap and then waved over at Zangetsu who waved back. "Oh Zangetsu, I want to see you!" Shirayuki called out and her mouth was instantly covered with Hyorinmaru's hand and Shirayuki laughed as he let go of her mouth.

"You should really keep quiet." Hyorinmaru said as he turned her around and Shirayuki giggled.

"You are just jealous that I can call on other guys." Shirayuki teased and Hyorinmaru placed his lips on hers.

"But you always keep on coming back to me surprisingly." Hyorinmaru said as Shirayuki kissed him back.

"That's because you I want to, you stupid idiot." Shirayuki said as they separated and Zangetsu came over.

"How is Ichigo?" Shirayuki and Zangetsu's frown quirked into a little smile.

"He's going to be expecting a baby in two months." Shirayuki gave a little smirk.

"I knew he would get a child with Orihime, it just took a lot of time, that bumbling idiot wasn't even sure if he should in the first place." Shirayuki said and Zangetsu glared at her a little bit.

"He isn't a bumbling idiot; he has saved the Soul Society, no matter how defiant he is." Zangetsu said and Shirayuki smiled.

"Look out; Kazeshini's weapon is coming at you." Shirayuki pointed out as Zangetsu turned around and dodged the attack and saw Kazeshini walk towards him with his weapon placed on his back.

"You are a quick one old man, but that's because Shirayuki warned you." Kazeshini said with a little smile and Shirayuki rolled her eyes.

"That's because you are a sneaky bastard, and you tried to hit him while he was talking to me you stupid idiot." Shirayuki said as Kazeshini pointed his weapon at her.

"You want to have a go at me Shirayuki?" Kazeshini said and Shirayuki hmphed before she raised her palm and curled her fingers and then blew on them as they released and ice came at him and pinned him to the ground.

"I don't really need to if you are easily destructed by that, pathetic, foolish also." Shirayuki said as she kissed Hyorinmaru and then waved over at Haineko and Tobiume who were arguing about how they looked.

"You are just a big bitch! You are just jealous because I have the curves and you don't!" Haineko teased and Shirayuki saw Mikazuki sweat dropping and Tobiume turned red.

"I have some curves, you big she wolf and an ugly one too!" Tobiume snapped back and Haineko stuck her tongue out at her.

"You just keep on saying that, but who is the one that has the breasts?" Haineko said as she pointed to herself and Tobiume hit Haineko's body with a bell.

"No you don't, I've seen bigger, even your master has bigger boobs than you, and maybe Matsumoto should be the one calling you an old hag because you are!" Tobiume said and Haineko's jaw dropped.

"Your master is also a big bitch!" Haineko said smirked when she saw Tobiume get red with anger.

"She is not; don't say something so bad about Momo, because Matsumoto is a big boob freak!" Tobiume shrieked and Haineko gasped at her.

"My master is not a freak; she was ten times better than your stupid master!" Haineko hissed back and both got ice chips to their head and looked at Shirayuki arching a brow at them.

"You girls honestly need to be quiet, your constant quarreling gets annoying sometimes." Shirayuki pointed out and Haineko and Tobiume hmphed before they crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Both said at the same time and got more ice chips to their head.

"Both of you shut up, both of you started it so get over it!" Shirayuki said as Haineko and Tobiume looked at her.

"Oh come on Shirayuki, you are really going to go with that flat chest freak?" Haineko said and Shirayuki crossed her arms against her chest.

"I'm pairing up with nobody; I'm just reminding you that you both fighting all of the time is annoying." Shirayuki said as she grabbed Hyorinmaru's hand.

"Come on, let's go before I go all crazy and motherly like on them."

**Author's note: finally got this finished! Go me! I know, it's a bit late, I'm sorry for that! Please review! **

**Peace!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Agh, I'm sorry for updating late! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, totally wish I did though, sucks crap. **

"NO! I said that I have to go help Rukia today, I have to go training!" Shirayuki pleaded and yelped as Hyorinmaru put a stronger grip around her waist with his arm and just shot her back into his chest and he nibbled on his ear.

"You aren't going anywhere." Hyorinmaru whispered huskily in her ear and Shirayuki bit her lip to keep from turning around and kissing him senseless…she could do this, she was a strong woman and right now, she was currently biting her lip, it seemed to help because about two minutes later, she got out of his hold and smugly smiled at him.

"Yes! I got away from you, now, don't worry my very needy ice dragon, I'll be back soon, it's only going to be a day, you act like I'm going away forever." Shirayuki pointed out as she shot an eyebrow at Hyorinmaru who crossed his arms against his chest and growled.

"You know I don't like you going out anywhere." Hyorinmaru said as he looked away and Shirayuki rolled her eyes.

"It's not the end of the world my ice dragon, it's only _eight_ hours." Shirayuki said as she kissed Hyorinmaru and Hyorinmaru sighed and then his brows furrowed.

"Fine, but you better come back exactly when those eight hours end before I hunt you down myself." Hyorinmaru said as Shirayuki giggled and then kissed him and then on the cheek before he let her go and Shirayuki laughed.

"Alright, good bye, maybe just to make you pissed off, I'll stay longer!" Shirayuki teased before she disappeared and Hyorinmaru glared at the air she had just passed through.

"GOD DAMN IT SHIRAYUKI!" Hyorinmaru yelled and heard Shirayuki's laugh tinkling through the wind.

Rukia and Shirayuki:

"Did you get him to believe you?" Rukia asked as Rukia saw Shirayuki fly up to her and then land gracefully in front of her. Shirayuki laughed as she thought of the 'fight' she just had with Hyorinmaru about her leaving.

"Yes, but it took quite a while, he tried to get me to stay home." Shirayuki said as Rukia tilted her head to the direction of the thirteenth court yard and Shirayuki immediately followed suit. Shirayuki walked up right next to Rukia and Rukia chuckled.

"Shirayuki, I don't think this damn plan will work, I mean what if they just happen to come?!" Rukia asked and Shirayuki looked at her with an arched brow.

"If they did, I'll make sure they are frozen popsicles." Shirayuki mused and Rukia laughed before they walked into the courtyard and saw Matsumoto, Kiyone, and Isane. Matsumoto saw them and waved them over and Rukia and Shirayuki immediately came forward.

"I thought Haineko was supposed to be coming so I wouldn't feel alone." Shirayuki said as she rolled her eyes and Matsumoto gave her a simple smile.

"She's to busy with Wabisuke." Matsumoto replied effortlessly and Shirayuki groaned as she checked up on her nails.

"I know what she has been doing when she says she is busy with Wabisuke." Shirayuki muttered under her breath and Rukia lightly nudged her and saw Matsumoto already bringing linens and fabrics of white out onto the table, Shirayuki prodded Rukia to sit down and Matsumoto and Shirayuki looked over the fabrics carefully.

An hour later:

"Dear, Rukia dear, you need to stay still so we don't poke you with needles, do you know how sharp these things are?" Shirayuki scolded as Rukia fidgeted around in her standing pose as Shirayuki almost accidentally poked a needle in Rukia's thigh, Rukia sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous!" Rukia whined as she pouted her lip as Shirayuki motioned for Kiyone to come help put the fabric in place as Shirayuki sewed the delicate fabric of the dress they were making.

"Don't worry, I told you, if they do come, which they won't, I'll freeze them into popsicles and leave them there and they can get a bad case of pneumonia." Shirayuki replied as Rukia stopped fidgeting and stood still, finally and Shirayuki finished sewing and then poked Rukia's leg with the blunt end of the needle, signaling Rukia was done. Rukia then jumped off the little barstool and then looked in the mirror at her outfit. She didn't know how Shirayuki did it…it was flawless. A strapless white dress made of white silk that had soft embroideries of butterflies, also thanks to Shirayuki who just happened to be talented with the needle as well. It reached to her knees and had a pure white sash that was two feet long and was tied back into a bow and the end trails of the bow trailed on the ground. Shirayuki smiled at Rukia as Rukia examined the dress and then smiled.

"I didn't know you were talented at the needle Shirayuki, Uryu is going to be jealous." Rukia replied and Shirayuki snickered with Matsumoto.

"Maybe her husband will like that as well and probably rip all of my efforts." Shirayuki snickered and Rukia put her hands on her hips and glared at Shirayuki.

"It's not like you haven't done it before Shirayuki." Rukia pointed out and Shirayuki immediately bowed her head and blushed and the girls' eyes bulged out of their faces while Shirayuki laughed nervously.

"YOU HAVEN'T?!!!" Rukia nearly screamed and Shirayuki gave her a look that said, 'Don't question me.'

"It's not like we have to anyways, I'm not in the mood, and he isn't either." Shirayuki said as she examined her pure white nails and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Now Shirayuki, just help me get me those two fans and you can watch me while I humiliate myself." Rukia said as she pointed towards the two white fans that at the bottom of the fan that held the fan together had white ribbons and the fan was white and made of silk. Shirayuki grabbed them and then tossed them towards Rukia who caught it with ease; Shirayuki then smirked while she hid her laughs while she formed two ice fans.

"Are you ready to humiliate yourself in front of your own zanpaktou?" Shirayuki laughed and Rukia stuck her tongue out at Shirayuki as Shirayuki began to laugh and so did Rukia as Shirayuki started showing her techniques.

Meanwhile:

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Hyorinmaru asked as Hitsugaya played with his stress reducing ball that Rukia had given him on their anniversary and a _gift_.

"If you don't know, how would you think I would know?" Hitsugaya asked and Hyorinmaru shrugged and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"She also hid her spiritual pressure and she dragged Matsumoto along, she's just lucky that Matsumoto actually did her paperwork today." Hitsugaya said and Hyorinmaru froze the ball and then unfroze it making a sharp thud as it landed on the table again and bounced back up in Hitsugaya's hand.

"I'm telling you, any moment or now, Shirayuki is going to freeze someone, and I can just feel it." Hyorinmaru said as he sat down and Hitsugaya gave him an arched brow.

"You can feel it? Wow, you must be really attached." Hitsugaya said and Hyorinmaru rolled his eyes.

"I can tell she does it all the time." Hyorinmaru said as both looked out the window and heard a shriek and a laugh and saw Rukia running in her normal shinigami uniform and held out her shikai as Shirayuki grinned and pressed her own white blade against Rukia's white blade.

"Dear, if you want to surprise him, you have to know how to hold your own ground, if you can't even seduce him without him seducing you first, you can't complete this lesson!" Shirayuki said as Rukia pushed Shirayuki's blade off and Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru exchanged glances as they perked up their ears to the conversation/fight.

"But Shirayuki, go a little bit easier on me, I'm sore!" Rukia shouted and Shirayuki lowered herself on the ground with a smirk on her face as her blade disappeared.

"I'm assuming you had a rough night…and from the looks of it…afternoon?" Shirayuki asked with a knowing smirk and Hyorinmaru let his gaze wonder to his master and saw Hitsugaya smirking like crazy while Rukia blushed. Hyorinmaru rolled his eyes.

"Shirayuki owes me; I totally knew my master was a pervert." Hyorinmaru muttered under his breath and Hitsugaya snorted.

"I'm no pervert, I just happen to love my wife and she just happens to love me…sometimes at very high amounts at certain times, you wouldn't get it." Hitsugaya said as he waved his hand, earning a glare from his zanpaktou's form and Hitsugaya smiled as Shirayuki sent a gentle ice butterfly towards Rukia.

"Now, I want you to extend your hand and caress the butterfly, to pet a butterfly as beautiful and grand as this one, you must learn grace, fragility, and softness but with a gentle harshness to keep it from fluttering away." Shirayuki gestured as the butterfly on Rukia's finger she had extended out to the butterfly and she started caressing the butterfly's wings and Shirayuki smiled as she saw Rukia's hands going soft and gentle, but have a slight harsh tone to them, making the butterfly relax on her finger under her touch. Shirayuki smiled and blew an icy breath signaling Rukia was done and Rukia drew her hand down and then threw it back up and the butterfly flew off and disappeared.

"So what next Shirayuki, I think I just completed lesson two." Shirayuki then smiled and nodded as she came forward and patted Rukia's head.

"It's time for the thing that you were never taught in the Kuchiki clan, how to seduce by doing little things." Shirayuki said with a smirk and Hitsugaya's and Hyorinmaru's jaws dropped as they heard the last statement and Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru looked at each other and exchanged horrified glances as Matsumoto came up next to Rukia and Shirayuki and Shirayuki gestured Matsumoto to help Rukia as Shirayuki disappeared. Hyorinmaru looked around frantically and felt a sudden chill in his room and looked at Hitsugaya.

"I know you are probably pissed, but you don't need to turn the A.C. up." Hyorinmaru commented and Hitsugaya looked at him with widened eyes.

"I'm not doing anything Hyorinmaru…believe me." Hitsugaya said and Hyorinmaru shot him an arched brow.

"Then who is?" Hyorinmaru asked and felt a chin on his shoulder and two white hands enclosing around his eyes and a slight icy breath tickled his ear.

"I think you can say thanks to me for that." Shirayuki seductively whispered as she blew in Hyorinmaru's ear and then kissed his neck as she hopped down from her tip toes and then Hyorinmaru growled and turned around and caught her by the waist before she could escape.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? You have a _lot_ to explain." Hyorinmaru growled and Shirayuki laughed as she easily slid from her arms.

"Oh nothing, just helping Rukia, she really needs it, so please let me go?" Shirayuki begged and before Hyorinmaru could protest, she was already gone and her laugh mingling in with the winds.

Twitch.

Knuckles Cracked.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SHIRAYUKI!!!!" Hyorinmaru yelled as Shirayuki laughed and Hyorinmaru turned around to see Hitsugaya tsking.

"You are _so_ whipped." Hitsugaya said and got a brief glare from Hyorinmaru.

"I can say the same thing about you." Hyorinmaru snickered as Hitsugaya glared at him.

"Oh shut the hell up Hyorinmaru." Hyorinmaru smirked at his angry master.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Hyorinmaru asked and got a 10 degree drop in the weather accompanied with a glare as his answer and a giggle.

**Author's note: I know short, but I only have like forty minutes on the computer left. I'm sorry to say that I have a time restriction on my computer time, I'm sorry. Please review. **

**Peace!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Agh, I'm sorry for updating late! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, totally wish I did though, sucks crap. **

"So Rukia…how was last night?" Shirayuki asked as Rukia blushed wildly at Shirayuki's question, apparently, the plan actually worked and Rukia was up and ready to tell Shirayuki all about it.

"It was good, but I'd rather not go into details." Rukia said as she scribbled her name on the paper and Shirayuki leaned back on the couch, her back touching the couch.

"Mhm one day you are going to just burst and tell me how you got an orgasm last night by Mr. Hitsugaya." Shirayuki teased and got a pen thrown her way by Rukia, but she immediately froze it before the ink could spatter all over her kimono and Shirayuki turned her head and glared at Rukia who was smiling pompously.

"Hey, you were the one making perverted comments, not me." Rukia sang and Shirayuki gave a quick smile at her.

"Hm, but still, you would ruin my fabulous white kimono." Shirayuki said and Rukia rolled her eyes as she set down her pen and propped her chin by her two fists.

"So Shirayuki, how come Hyorinmaru isn't here?" Rukia asked and Shirayuki smiled as she remembered on how she got here just to spend time with Rukia alone.

"I knocked him out." Shirayuki laughed and so did Rukia and Rukia paid close attention now.

"How Shirayuki, you can't take out a big ice dragon like him." Rukia asked and Shirayuki laughed even harder, her hand covering her mouth.

"Well you see…" Shirayuki began…

_Flash back: _

"You stubborn bastard, I'm going to go see Rukia right now and I am _not_ staying with you!" Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru made his arms tighter around her waist as she tried to get off the bed and Shirayuki glared at him while Hyorinmaru glared right back.

"You aren't going _anywhere_; you are staying at home with me." Hyorinmaru snarled and Shirayuki glared at him as she tried to wiggle her body away, but he held her delicate body closer to his chest.

Damn it, damn him.

How was she going to get out of this one now?! She sighed as she pursed her lips.

"You don't control my life Hyorinmaru, I have my freedom." Shirayuki said with a sigh, if this didn't work…time for a 'fight.' Hyorinmaru glared at her still and held her tighter.

"Well, I don't care, I'm not saying that you don't, I just want you here." Hyorinmaru said a little bit angrily and Shirayuki almost smiled as her back up plan now came into full effect. She pushed out of his arms and then stomped out of the bed. She straightened out her kimono and then grabbed her hair clips with a quick force, pretending to be angry. She turned around and mustered up a serious glare.

"You act like I can't go out! I have a life you know, and I don't need you controlling it all the time, I can go independent, and be independent as well!" Shirayuki said as she clipped her hair back and then strung on the circular hair clip to her right bangs. She crossed her arms against her chest and glared at him. Hyorinmaru sat up and then gave her a glare.

"I'm just trying to protect you Shirayuki!" Hyorinmaru protested and Shirayuki glared at him while she grabbed the chain from the chair and started tying it around her middle.

"You know Hyorinmaru…you are just so god damn frustrating, you never let me go _anywhere_, I feel like a damn slave sometimes." Shirayuki snarled as her arms looped around the back to the tie the chain properly. She looked up and saw Hyorinmaru glaring at her.

"I wasn't trying to make you my slave." Hyorinmaru snarled and Shirayuki put her hands squarely on her hips.

"I don't know why, but I don't need you to protect me Hyorinmaru, I am perfectly fine on my own." Shirayuki said as she stood there and Hyorinmaru got out of his bed and walked up to her and put his hands over hers and gave a loving look.

"You know I don't mean it to be that way Shirayuki." Hyorinmaru said in a softer tone and Shirayuki gave an involuntary smile at him as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I know, but…you have to let me go sometimes, you know I don't like fake fighting with you." Shirayuki gave up and Hyorinmaru gave her a smile as he nuzzled his face into her neck and Shirayuki held him limply.

"So does that mean I can go hang out with Rukia now?" Shirayuki asked and Hyorinmaru stopped nuzzling his face into her neck and his hot breath ran over her neck.

"No." Came the reply and Shirayuki narrowed her eyes and then flicked him on one of his weak spots and knocked him out, he was so easy. Shirayuki held his limp body and then dropped him on the bed and then pulled on the covers on him and kissed his lips and giggled.

"Good night my little weak and defenseless ice dragon, I hope you have sweet dreams." Shirayuki cooed into his ear and then closed the door behind her and left.

_Reality:_

"Heh, Shirayuki, you don't need to knock him out, a good punch to the stomach always works on Toshirou." Rukia said as she went back to writing and Shirayuki chuckled.

"How else was I going to leave? Kiss him and then decide to disappear?" Shirayuki asked and Rukia nodded.

"Well…you could have done that, how long is he supposed to stay asleep?" Rukia asked and Shirayuki laughed as she counted the hours.

"Well, I did that to him about six hours ago, he should have woken up four hours ago, but I'm surprised he never did come and find me." Shirayuki wondered she felt a little worried that he had never come and find her.

"Ah, it's okay Shirayuki; he'll come sooner or later." Rukia reassured, trying to comfort Shirayuki, when she got worried, she got worried.

"I don't know…I have a bad feeling about this, I think I'm going to go back now." Shirayuki said as she got up and Rukia started panicking quickly.

"No…no Shirayuki, please stay with me!" Rukia begged and Shirayuki turned on her heel and looked at Rukia who had her amethyst eyes widened, Shirayuki arched a brow.

"Why Rukia…why do you want me to stay?" Shirayuki asked and Rukia look rather frightened.

"Because with you here, Toshirou can't attack me, I know he's going to attack me as soon as you leave…please stay here!" Rukia begged and Shirayuki walked over and patted Rukia on the head.

"You'll be just fine, I have to go now, bye!" Shirayuki said as she disappeared and heard a squeal come out from Rukia as soon as she left. Hitsugaya was waiting for Shirayuki to leave the whole time…good thing she did leave, Rukia needed some more loving.

Meanwhile:

"So, Shirayuki knocked you out and then left you?" Mikazuki asked as she walked with Hyorinmaru, he didn't really want to walk with her, but one sharp pain in the ankle sent from her, he decided too. They walked along the groves of the forest, he shoved his hands in his pockets and Mikazuki just had to ask the wonderful question on why he woke up so late.

"Yes, and I didn't feel like searching for her, well I was going to, but then you asked me to walk with you so I couldn't go out and find her." Hyorinmaru blankly replied as Mikazuki made a sharp gasp and then hid behind Hyorinmaru quickly. Hyorinmaru then turned around and saw Mikazuki squeaking and Hyorinmaru looked at the direction she was looking at and saw tidal wave of ice coming towards them. Hyorinmaru already grabbed Mikazuki and then jumped before the wave of ice could hit them and Hyorinmaru then set down Mikazuki as Shirayuki retracted her palm back.

"Shirayuki, you don't have to be so cruel, I was walking with him!" Mikazuki cried as she dusted off the snow from her black robes and pouted at Shirayuki who pointed at them and laughed at them in amusement. Hyorinmaru glared as Shirayuki walked forward and he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Good afternoon sleepy head, did you have a nice sleep?" Shirayuki teased and Hyorinmaru glared at her.

"No I didn't, I was too _cold_." Hyorinmaru hissed and Shirayuki giggled as she leaned up top and kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to get out." Shirayuki said as he made a short smile and then kissed her back.

"Fine…I forgive you." Hyorinmaru said as he intertwined his fingers with Shirayuki and Mikazuki made a smile.

"Oh…I just remembered, Hyorinmaru, can you help me with something?" Mikazuki asked and Hyorinmaru arched a slim blue brow at her.

"And what do you need my help for?" Hyorinmaru asked and Mikazuki pouted a little bit.

"Well, my master's birthday is tomorrow and he likes ice a lot so I was wondering if you would help me make an ice sculpture!" Mikazuki chirped and Hyorinmaru gave a puzzled look at Mikazuki.

"I'm not sure if I can….really, make sculptures." Hyorinmaru said hesitantly and Mikazuki and Shirayuki started laughing.

"No you idiot, she just wants a big hunk of ice!" Shirayuki laughed and Hyorinmaru swept his lips over her forehead and nodded.

"Okay then, I can do that." Hyorinmaru said as he started to walk but Mikazuki didn't move from her spot.

"If you don't mind Shirayuki…can Hyorinmaru just come? It's not like I don't want you there…it's just…I don't want you telling Rukia and then Rukia will tell my master and ruin the surprise!" Mikazuki made up quickly, Shirayuki arched a slim white brow at Mikazuki before she started laughing and then let go of Hyorinmaru's hand and then tip toed and kissed him on the cheek and waved at the two.

"Alright, I'll get going, it looks like more time with Rukia, Hyorinmaru, as a warning, I might come back until tomorrow morning!" Shirayuki teased and Hyorinmaru spun on his heel and then glared at her, a growl emitted from his throat.

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BY MIDNIGHT AND COME TO MY HOUSE, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT I'LL KILL SOMEBODY UNTIL YOU COME BACK." Hyorinmaru yelled as Shirayuki giggled as she ran away. Hyorinmaru then sighed as Shirayuki disappeared into the trees and Hyorinmaru shoved his lonely hands into his pockets and started following Mikazuki to her house.

They quickly got into Mikazuki's house and then Mikazuki shoved him into her backyard, the green grass's hues of green turning even darker, distorting into a black green color because of the paint of her house, pure black. Hyorinmaru looked at the wide space and then looked at Mikazuki.

"Well go on, I don't have all day, it takes a long time." Mikazuki said impatiently as Hyorinmaru snorted and then outstretched his hand and then his finger tips were elongated and then he curled them back in and a block of ice formed and Mikazuki smiled.

"Are you happy now?" Hyorinmaru asked and Mikazuki nodded before she gestured him inside. Hyorinmaru followed casually as Mikazuki handed him a cup of summer tea.

"Thank you Hyorinmaru, I don't know who else to go to for my ice sculpture." Mikazuki said as she sat down in a chair across from him and elegantly took a sip of her tea. Hyorinmaru took a small gulp of his tea and then put it down.

"So, how long will it take you to finish your sculpture?" Hyorinmaru asked and Mikazuki smiled.

"I need some help, I know ice doesn't get sculpted that easy, so I think I might need you to stay a little bit longer…is that okay?" Mikazuki asked reluctantly, she really wanted Hyorinmaru to stay. Hyorinmaru thought what Shirayuki had said and then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I can stay longer since Shirayuki likes to leave me all of the time." Hyorinmaru said as Mikazuki made a wide smile.

"Thank you, but now, we should probably start working on it." Mikazuki said as Hyorinmaru got up and so did Mikazuki as they walked out and started working.

Two hours later:

"I can't get this piece on, so stop whining!" Mikazuki hissed at Hyorinmaru who rolled his eyes as he scratched his ice claws over the sculpture to add 'texture' as Mikazuki called it, but he knew that she just needed him to do something.

"I want to go home." Hyorinmaru replied and got a black orb shot at him, but he easily dodged it and glared at Mikazuki who smiled at him as she attached the last piece. Mikazuki was thinking in her head.

'_Master wants to leave soon, he hates it here already…so do I, but how do I manage to free Hyorinmaru from Shirayuki? I wonder…' _Mikazuki thought as she made herself trip and made a little yelp as she made a free fall, making it look like she tripped and closed her eyes to 'expect' a fall and a tumble to the ground, she had to hide her smirk as she felt Hyorinmaru catch her. She fluttered open her eyes prettily and saw Hyorinmaru arching a brow at her.

"Are you alright?" Hyorinmaru asked with concern laced in his voice and Mikazuki gave him a short smile as he let her down and then she 'tripped' again so she fell forward and her hands immediately went onto his chest and he felt awkward.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry…I'm just so clumsy." Mikazuki said as he gave her a short smile.

"It's alright; we all get like that sometimes." Hyorinmaru said as he put his hands on her arms and started lifting her off, but the position they were in, it looked like he was hugging her and Shirayuki just happened to come back.

"Hyorinmaru…bloody hell, I wait for you to come home so we can have dinner and I just…am I interrupting something here?" Shirayuki asked with an amused smirk traced on her lips as she put her hands on her hips and arched a brow at them. Mikazuki and Hyorinmaru quickly separated from each other and Shirayuki let a low chuckle run through her throat.

"We weren't doing anything Shirayuki, I promise you!" Mikazuki said in an innocent tone and Shirayuki's smirk became wider.

"Hm…so it would seem, well Hyorinmaru, I hope you are happier with your new woman, I think I'll go pack my stuff now!" Shirayuki said in a sing song voice as she giggled as Hyorinmaru immediately caught her by the waist and kissed her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

"I course I wouldn't be happier with another woman, I'm happy with you." Hyorinmaru said as Shirayuki turned around and kissed him.

"I know, you are so gullible, it's funny." Shirayuki said as her fingertips brushed his lips and she kissed him again. Shirayuki then turned to the side and faced Mikazuki. "Is it okay Mikazuki if I take him home?" Shirayuki asked and Mikazuki waved at them.

"Yeah, go on ahead, I'm finished anyways, thank you Hyorinmaru!" Mikazuki said as she waved, watching Shirayuki jump on Hyorinmaru and he laughed as he placed her on his back and she pressed her cheek against his back. As soon as Mikazuki saw them out of sight and then grabbed the cloak that hung off the couch and then draped it across her shoulders and then flew up and watched Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru walk together.

"_I almost have you, Sode No Shirayuki; I'll make sure you join us…just like master wanted." _

**Author's note: Foreshadowing is amazing!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Agh, I'm sorry for updating late! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, totally wish I did though, sucks crap. **

A year later…

"You have about two seconds to explain yourself before I freeze your ass Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki hissed as she crossed her arms to her chest and glared at her boyfriend for about three years, he always came home late, and whenever he did have time, it was always gone to be with Mikazuki. Shirayuki didn't mind Mikazuki, but she was quickly becoming a nuisance. Mikazuki always dragged Hyorinmaru away from Shirayuki and even though Hyorinmaru still loved Shirayuki, he always went with Mikazuki. Hyorinmaru looked at her.

"I was out with Mikazuki; there is nothing wrong with that." Hyorinmaru replied as Shirayuki narrowed her eyes at his lame answer and then turned on her heel.

"Then I'm supposing that you are asking me for permission to stay out longer because Mikazuki asked you to go somewhere with her?" Shirayuki said in a mocking tone and Hyorinmaru glared at Shirayuki.

"You are smart Shirayuki, yes I am, so can I?" Hyorinmaru said and Shirayuki made the temperature drop twenty degrees.

"No." Shirayuki spat, "You are going to go to bed, and you stay out every day and night with her." Shirayuki snarled and Hyorinmaru glared at her.

"I have a right to be with my friends, I don't need to stay with you all of the time, and I have my independence." Hyorinmaru replied gently and Shirayuki's blue eyes hardened.

"Fine, go be with her then, see if I give a shit. Have a good night Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki said in an angered tone as she turned away from Hyorinmaru and her gaze lowered to the ground, she still felt Hyorinmaru in the room and heard him walk up towards her.

"I didn't mean it that way Shirayuki, I'm sorry." Hyorinmaru said as he hugged her from behind and Shirayuki felt him press his lips to her cold white cheek and Shirayuki remained motionless.

"Just go Hyorinmaru, its fine." Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru kissed the top of her head and then left and Shirayuki sighed as she climbed into her own bed and dug her face into her pillow. Things just got weird for Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru, people didn't see them hold hands in the public or even kiss, hell they weren't even seen next to each other anymore like they usually had been. Mikazuki had changed it all and Mikazuki was always the companion that was seen with Hyorinmaru, not Shirayuki. Shirayuki turned so she was on her back and looked up at the ceiling, things just got different.

Two weeks later:

Things had not changed at all, Hyorinmaru still spent all of his time with Mikazuki and Shirayuki just hung out with Haineko, Tobiume, and some other of the females and Senbonzakura of course. Shirayuki no longer felt like doing anything, in fact, she was usually fun to play around with or talk but Shirayuki remained quiet and when Tobiume and Sogyo No Kowotari asked her to play, Shirayuki refused politely. Today, hopefully…things were going to be better, it was their anniversary and hopefully Hyorinmaru would actually spend tonight _with_ Shirayuki. Shirayuki saw out of the corner of her eyes Hyorinmaru smiling at Mikazuki while she laughed at something he had told her and Shirayuki blinked and lowered her gaze to the ground and Haineko stopped talking to Senbonzakura as she noticed what happened.

"Eh Shirayuki, what happened?" Haineko asked and Shirayuki tried to think of a lie.

"Nothing, nothing at all Haineko, you don't need to worry about me." Shirayuki replied, everybody could hear the dull voice of Shirayuki, not filled with life or any emotion…it was dull and emotionless. Haineko patted her back.

"Don't worry, it's your anniversary, maybe he'll actually separate himself from Mikazuki, he has to remember." Haineko said, hoping to get her friend with life again and Shirayuki nodded as she turned her gaze from the sky to the ground again.

Meanwhile:

"Oh come on Hyorinmaru, tonight is the full moon, we should watch it together, and I hear it's special this year!" Mikazuki pleaded as Hyorinmaru chuckled and shook his head.

"I can't, I don't know why, but I feel like today is an important day, so maybe I shouldn't." Hyorinmaru said, he loved watching full moons, but for some reason, something in the back of his head nagged him, telling him,

'_Don't go! Today is important!'_

After about another sentence of Mikazuki's pleading, Hyorinmaru gave in, pushing the nagging thought to the back of his head.

"So you are coming?" Mikazuki asked, pouting out her bottom lip a little bit for added effect and Hyorinmaru rolled his eyes while smiling at Mikazuki.

"Sure, why not?" Hyorinmaru said and Mikazuki had to hold in a smirk.

'_Got him…now all we need is for Shirayuki…to break.'_

Later that night:

Shirayuki was ready to call it quits; he hadn't shown up at all to her house. He forgot all about their anniversary night and Shirayuki in anger, made an ice piece that was as sharp as a blade and threw it at a tree and the tree collapsed.

"Damn Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki hissed as she walked inside of her house and slammed the door and locked it and went up to her room, she took out the hair clips that were in her hair and set them on her dresser. Shirayuki brushed her hair and put her hair back into its original place with the clips and then disappeared to Senbonzakura's house.

Shirayuki knocked on Senbonzakura's door, it was mahogany wood with little carvings of cherry blossoms on them and Shirayuki smoothed out her kimono as Senbonzakura came and opened the door. Shirayuki was glad Senbonzakura had finally taken of the mask, Senbonzakura greatly resembled Byakuya and Senbonzakura arched a brow at his 'little sister's' arrival.

"Hey Shirayuki, what are you doing here? Isn't it your anniversary with Hyorinmaru?" Senbonzakura asked and Shirayuki gave him one look that said, 'He forgot.' And Senbonzakura stepped aside. "Come in, I have tea ready, you can just stay here as long as you like." Senbonzakura said as Shirayuki came in and sat down on Senbonzakura's couch and Senbonzakura went into the kitchen. Shirayuki had been here frequently in the past, since Senbonzakura was her 'older brother' in a sense of speaking, she was always welcome here. Senbonzakura came into the living room and offered a cup of piping hot tea to Shirayuki which she took carefully and Senbonzakura sat down.

"So, you want to tell me all about it?" Senbonzakura asked as he took a sip of tea and Shirayuki looked at hers and then took a sip.

"That bastard forgot our anniversary, all because of Mikazuki, I knew this would happen." Shirayuki breathed out and Senbonzakura nodded.

"Well…are you going to kick his ass?" Senbonzakura asked, he was rather protective of Shirayuki and Shirayuki smiled at him.

"Always thinking of violence aren't you Senbonzakura?" Shirayuki asked as she took a small sip of her tea and Senbonzakura's lips curled into a smile.

"You know it." Senbonzakura said and Shirayuki laughed a little bit before she put her tea down. She folded her hands in her lap and then looked down at the table.

"But you know…I don't know what I'm supposed to do Senbonzakura, I feel like he's happier with Mikazuki then he is with me. He never spends time with me anymore, and then when he does get home and I think he's going to spend time with me, he doesn't, he asks me if he can stay out longer with Mikazuki. Then I yell at him and we fight until I let him go be with Mikazuki." Shirayuki admitted and Senbonzakura sighed as he took a sip of his tea.

"It feels like that you know he is 'cheating' on you and you let him go, like you are giving him permission Shirayuki." Senbonzakura stated and Shirayuki sighed.

"It does feel like that, where I'm the wife that has to stay at home all day, waiting for my husband that never comes home or even wants to spend time with me, no matter how much they know you love them." Shirayuki said and Senbonzakura remained quiet.

"Hm…you guys have a hard relationship now. What ever happened to the love?" Senbonzakura asked and Shirayuki shrugged.

"It's gone Senbonzakura…all of it is gone." Shirayuki said quietly as she looked out the window and saw two figures; one gleamed in the moon because of the ice decorating his body and the other because she was right next to him.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Senbonzakura asked and Shirayuki sighed as she gripped part of her white kimono.

"I think it's time we…separate." Shirayuki said as Senbonzakura nodded and then went over to hug her while Shirayuki leaned her head on his shoulder. At least she had her 'older brother' to rely on.

Later that night:

"Alright Mikazuki, I had a nice time, I'll see you later!" Hyorinmaru called out as Mikazuki laughed and then went away and Hyorinmaru decided to go see Shirayuki to tell her good night. He straightened out his clothing, it got mussed as Mikazuki had pushed him off a tree and he got a course landing in some branches, but that was before she had helped him off and both laughed about it. Hyorinmaru walked up on her door step and then quietly knocked on the door and the door opened up to reveal Senbonzakura holding a tea cup with piping hot tea filled in it.

"Hello Hyorinmaru." Senbonzakura said in a regal tone and Hyorinmaru blinked.

"Is Shirayuki in?" Hyorinmaru asked and Senbonzakura grunted as he turned, Hyorinmaru noticed Senbonzakura had his mask off and that he greatly resembled his master.

"Shirayuki, _he_ wants to see you, I'll leave the snow tea on your table, and I'm going to go." Senbonzakura said as Shirayuki descended down the stairs.

"Okay Senbonzakura, thanks, no one makes snow tea like you, good night." Shirayuki called out as she elbowed Senbonzakura in the ribs gently and smiled at him as he rolled his eyes and smiled at her and patted her shoulder before he disappeared. Shirayuki's smile faded as soon as she saw Hyorinmaru's face and she blinked at him.

"Is there something you want?" Shirayuki asked in a serious tone and Hyorinmaru arched a brow at her behavior.

"Is there anything wrong with saying goodnight to you?" Hyorinmaru asked and Shirayuki gave him a serious face.

"Of course not, but I expected that you would stay out longer with Mikazuki to even remember to pardon me with a good night." Shirayuki said coldly and Hyorinmaru furrowed his brows together.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hyorinmaru asked his temper rising slowly a little bit and Shirayuki gave him on her fiercest glares.

"Do you feel like you forgot something?" Shirayuki asked, her voice turning even colder and colder by the second and the temperature dropped as well by ten degrees.

"No, well earlier I did, but I thought it wasn't anything important." Hyorinmaru admitted and Shirayuki shook her head and looked away from him.

"Well let me help you refresh your memory, what's the date today?" Shirayuki asked and Hyorinmaru arched a brow.

"Shirayuki, must I really need to tell you the date? It's June 16th." Hyorinmaru stated and Shirayuki crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"How long have we been together?" Shirayuki asked her voice just seemed merciless and bitter and cold.

"Three years Shirayuki, I don't know why you ask questions like these, they have no resemblance towards each other." Hyorinmaru pointed out and Shirayuki shook her head.

"They do Hyorinmaru, combine the years we have been together and the date it is today, then you'll know." Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru raised a brow at her and then did exactly as he was told. He didn't realize it at first until he exactly flipped three years back into his memory and on that date. Hyorinmaru widened his eyes. He couldn't believe it…He forgot…

His anniversary, the day him and Shirayuki got together…four days after Rukia and Hitsugaya's wedding…

He remembered it all and Hyorinmaru stuttered.

"O…our…our anniversary, oh hell..." Hyorinmaru said and he looked up at Shirayuki who was blinking and biting her lip to hide her tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Exactly, you spent so much time with Mikazuki that you forgot me and our anniversary, I should have known." Shirayuki said, her voice cracking a little and Hyorinmaru couldn't help but feel ashamed that he forgot this date. All because of Mikazuki, the friend he had been hanging around for such a long time.

"No Shirayuki, I don't…I just got so lost in time that I didn't know!" Hyorinmaru pleaded and Shirayuki shook her head, her face bowing down so her white bangs covered her face.

"I'm afraid you can't take back what is done, I forgive you…but I'm sorry, I can't just keep on living like this." Shirayuki said, freezing the tear on her cheek that had slipped down without Hyorinmaru's notice.

"What do you mean Shirayuki?" Hyorinmaru asked and Shirayuki bit her lip again.

"The life where I'm like the wife always waiting for the husband at home, hoping he'll come home and actually will want to spend time with me, but he completely ignores me no matter how much he knows I love him or he loves me, I'm sorry, but please keep this." Shirayuki said as she took out her balled fist and opened her left palm shakingly and Hyorinmaru looked down and saw the ice flower he had given her a long time ago and Hyorinmaru widened his eyes. "I think it's only right that I give this back, I'm so sorry, so please take it and leave." Shirayuki said, two tears escaping out her left eye. Hyorinmaru shook his head.

"I can't." Hyorinmaru whispered and Shirayuki shot her head up and Hyorinmaru saw the tears that were leaking out and Shirayuki's eyes twisted in anger.

"Take it right now, and please leave me alone, do it Hyorinmaru!" Shirayuki yelled as Hyorinmaru took the flower with shaking hands and grabbed it and Shirayuki quickly withdrew her hand and looked at him. "Go be with her." Shirayuki muttered as she slammed the door in his face. Hyorinmaru looked at the ice flower, it was full in bloom when he had taken it from her and now it wilted slowly in the palm of his hand, and then disappeared into ash and faded away. Hyorinmaru couldn't help but flick his tail in agony, emotional agony and then threw his head back and roared in agony.

He had loss something important to him.

The only thing that he hadn't realized was important to him until she had left him in the cold and darkness…Shirayuki.

**Author's note: Finally updated! I know, it's so sad that they broke, but don't worry! Please review! **

**Peace!! **

**If you haven't watched Bleach Fade to Black, drag your lazy asses up and watch it, it's wonderful!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Agh, I'm sorry for updating late! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, totally wish I did though, sucks crap. **

Shirayuki looked out from her bedroom window…she didn't want to go out at all. She just felt sad, depressed…hell she might even become one of those lonely ladies that probably will never leave the house again. She had heard Hyorinmaru yell a week ago at her doorstep and she knew he left after the rain started to lightly drizzle over the zanpaktou realm. She heard light knocking on her door and Shirayuki walked down the stairs and went up to the door and unlocked the locks, she had locked all of her doors and windows last night and she opened the door to see Haineko, Tobiume, and Senbonzakura.

"Good morning to all of you." Shirayuki said weakly, her voice was just dried out, now, big dark half moon circles started filling up her eyes and her hair was no longer tied up, it was just let loose. Haineko and Tobiume widened their eyes at her appearance and went to go hug her quickly as possible. Shirayuki was stunned for a while as Haineko and Tobiume hugged her tightly and Shirayuki's arms came around them slowly and Haineko and Tobiume let go of her and put their hands on their hips.

"What happened last night?" Haineko asked and Shirayuki put her gaze towards Senbonzakura who nodded and Shirayuki looked down at the ground.

"I broke it off…he seems happy with her…and there is nothing I can do to stop it." Shirayuki said weakly with a weak smile gracing her lips in sarcasm and Haineko sighed.

"I haven't seen him all day, but I've seen Mikazuki." Haineko pointed out and Shirayuki scoffed.

"Yeah I'm sure you would have seen her, do any of you want tea?" Shirayuki asked as she moved towards the kitchen and the three guests sat down in her living room and Shirayuki appeared, holding four cups of tea and she set down each cup in front of them.

"I'm serious…I think he's just not coming out for a while." Tobiume said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah right, she's prettier anyways; she deserves him more than I ever will." Shirayuki said and Haineko scoffed.

"You are still ranked the prettiest and most beautiful zanpaktou in all of Soul Society, she probably took second place." Haineko said knowingly as she took a languid sip and Shirayuki scoffed.

"Just wait, I'll know it, her master is pretty good looking too." Shirayuki said and Haineko and Tobiume spat out their tea in surprise and Shirayuki frowned as she pointed to the napkins placed on the table and they wiped it up.

"No he's not, he is probably one of the most gods born ugly creature that disgrace the name of Shinigami, like Getsugetburi's master, Omaeda." Tobiume said as she took a sip and Senbonzakura tried to hide his snickers.

"If they hold the name of shinigami, no matter how they look, they don't disgrace it as long as they don't do anything stupid." Shirayuki said as she sighed and poured more tea for everybody.

"Hm, just some people in general disgrace the shinigami name already." Senbonzakura said and Shirayuki arched a brow.

"You mean like Aizen, Gin, and Tousen? Those fools are just bastards, so is Kyoka Suigetsu, total bastard." Shirayuki said as Tobiume arched a brow.

"I thought he was your best friend." Tobiume said and Shirayuki chuckled.

"He still acted like a bastard dear." Shirayuki said and Haineko stretched her upper body, she probably woke up recently.

"Shinso was a douche as well…I don't know how I ever became friends with him, that damn cobra…" Haineko said angrily and Shirayuki put her cup of tea down on the table.

"No matter on that anymore, anyways…what are all of you doing here anyways?" Shirayuki asked as she inhaled a small breath and Haineko smiled.

"We are here to drag you out of your house…you've stayed in here for a week! You need to go out and get on with life again." Haineko said proudly and Tobiume smiled and Shirayuki sighed and looked at the window for an excuse.

"It's sunny today." Shirayuki replied and Haineko and Tobiume scowled.

"That means that's the perfect weather for you to go out." Senbonzakura said before Haineko and Tobiume threw a fit on how she needed the cold to help her get out of the house.

"I don't want to go out…the sun will…hurt my skin." Shirayuki said weakly and all three of them palmed their faces.

"Shirayuki, your skin hasn't changed at all, so please just get out; we don't want you to die because you suffocated yourself in your house for too long." Tobiume pouted and Shirayuki sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go out, now stay here so I can get myself properly situated." Shirayuki said as she got up and went up the stairs and brushed her hair, put on the clips and then straightened out her kimono and walked down the stairs and the three smiled at her new appearance and then went out of the house. The group walked down to the main pavilion and everybody stared at Shirayuki as she walked past them and when they sat down, everybody swarmed her with questions. She answered them all politely, but she saw Mikazuki giving her a glare and Shirayuki arched a brow at her. When she was done with answering the questions, Shirayuki got up and approached Mikazuki who was talking with Kazeshini and Kazeshini saw Shirayuki and gave her a warm smile.

"What's up Shirayuki?" Kazeshini asked and Shirayuki smiled.

"Nothing much Kazeshini…am I interrupting something?" Shirayuki asked with a smile and Kazeshini grinned.

"Nope, in fact, I think Wabisuke is calling me so I'll leave you two alone." Kazeshini said, knowing why Shirayuki approached them and smiled as he caught Shirayuki's silent thank you and Shirayuki's smile disappeared as Mikazuki glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Mikazuki hissed and Shirayuki glared right back.

"I should say the same for you Mikazuki, why aren't you with Hyorinmaru right now?" Shirayuki said in a low tone and Mikazuki growled at her.

"He's too depressed, it's your fault Shirayuki, and it's your entire fault." Mikazuki snarled and Shirayuki glared at her.

"You were the one who stole him away, made him like this, so don't blame it on me." Shirayuki said dangerously as she was ready incapacitate Mikazuki at any moment.

"It's your fault you couldn't keep him with you, just face it Shirayuki, you lost." Mikazuki said with a smirk on her face and Shirayuki narrowed her icy eyes at her, they gave a deadly affect.

"If I've lost, then how come he hasn't come to you yet?" Shirayuki hissed and Mikazuki's smirk was replaced instantly with a frown.

"You are just jealous, you know Shirayuki, and envy doesn't work with you." Mikazuki said as the temperature then dropped five degrees and everybody looked up to see Hyorinmaru strolling in and Shirayuki glared at her.

"Hurt Hyorinmaru and I swear I'll kill you Mikazuki and I'll come after your master as well." Shirayuki warned as Mikazuki's frown went away and was replaced instantly with a smile as she walked over to Hyorinmaru, his frown etched more into place as he looked at Shirayuki and then back at Mikazuki. Shirayuki turned around to see Haineko, Tobiume, and Senbonzakura walk up to her with a frown settling on their faces.

"What happened between you and Mikazuki?" Senbonzakura asked and Shirayuki sighed.

"She told me that I was jealous and I told her I would kill her if she hurt Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki replied easily and Haineko crossed her arms against her chest.

"I don't like her; I knew I didn't like her from the start." Haineko said and Shirayuki smiled.

"We all thought that way…well at least some people still like her, we should leave." Shirayuki said and Tobiume stopped her.

"No Shirayuki, let's stay and plot revenge!" Tobiume said excitingly and Shirayuki laughed.

"No, but you are free to do whatever you like, I think I'm going to go walk." Shirayuki said as Tobiume whispered something into Haineko's ear and then Shirayuki and Senbonzakura widened their eyes as Tobiume and Haineko sent a fire bell at Mikazuki with Haineko's ashy wind to minimize it and hit Mikazuki's back. Mikazuki turned around and headed straight for Tobiume quickly and Shirayuki jumped right in front of Tobiume who was startled as Shirayuki released her shikai immediately and blocked Mikazuki's shikai. Mikazuki snarled at Shirayuki.

"Let me kill your little friend, that'll teach her a lesson, that insolent child." Mikazuki said as Shirayuki pushed Mikazuki off.

"If you want to teach her a lesson, let me do it instead Mikazuki, there is no need to hurt her." Shirayuki snarled back as she held her katana at her side and Mikazuki jumped back.

"Did you see what she did to me?!" Mikazuki yelled and Shirayuki glared at her.

"Of course I did, and so to say, I think you deserved it." Shirayuki snarled and Mikazuki planted her feet in the ground. Haineko hid Tobiume behind her.

"Wait Shirayuki, let me fight her, it's my fault!" Tobiume yelled and Shirayuki turned her head towards Tobiume's direction.

"You aren't experienced enough, you'll die." Shirayuki said as she held up her katana in a flash to block Mikazuki's attack that was supposed to be a surprise and Senbonzakura put a hand on his hilt and Shirayuki shook her head.

"Mikazuki, you should retreat, she'll defeat you." Hyorinmaru said quietly and Mikazuki glared at Shirayuki.

"Remember, you are just jealous you bitch." Mikazuki said as she retreated her shikai and joined Hyorinmaru instantly as Shirayuki let her katana dissolve and she turned to Tobiume with an arched brow.

"You know you just caused trouble for yourself right?" Shirayuki said sternly and Tobiume looked down.

"Yes, and I'm sorry you had to defend me, I know it wasn't right." Tobiume said as she looked up and saw Shirayuki smiling.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing though." Shirayuki smiled and the rest of the three smiled as they walked off.

**Author's note: I know kind of short. Please forgive me! Please review! **

**Peace!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Agh, I'm sorry for updating late! **

**Okay…this is the where the good part comes in; I'm very…happy and sad to say…that this will be the third to last chapter! **

**Now, I know probably all of you are saying… "What the hell, if she doesn't make a sequel, I am going to **_**cut**_** her." **

**Now, for people who are wondering that…**

**Yes I will I didn't give you that sequel preview for nothing! **

**I did change it to T, I decided no lemon for it, I'm just a little freaked about my idea about zanpaktous in materialized forms in lemons…so yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! I just watched it too, and go Rukia for using 'San No Mai, Shirafune!' **

Two months later:

Their hearts hadn't changed, neither their minds or bodies or souls.

They couldn't change.

No matter what, whenever they saw each other…they couldn't help it.

They couldn't help thinking about all of the good times they had and how it easily broke because of one…just one…zanpaktou.

Shirayuki looked up and heard yelling, Shirayuki had heard that Hyorinmaru 'asked' out Mikazuki, and they were together now…essentially being of course, but not like Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki. Shirayuki saw Mikazuki yelling at Hyorinmaru as he blanked out and she realized he was looking at her the whole time Mikazuki and him were walking. Shirayuki gave him a small smile and he couldn't help but have a smile curl onto his lips as well.

"Are you even looking at me Hyorinmaru?!" Mikazuki screeched and Hyorinmaru knew why he had asked out Mikazuki. He just wanted company, but no one could ever really fill Sode No Shirayuki's place in his heart. She was like the rare sun that could ever really make his dark and lone flower really brighten up. Hyorinmaru snapped out of his trance and glanced at Mikazuki.

"Is there a problem Mikazuki?" Hyorinmaru asked and Mikazuki smiled at him sweetly.

"No, not a problem at all Hyorinmaru, let's go, its cold." Mikazuki gestured and Hyorinmaru arched a brow.

"It's not even cold, if anything, it's warm." Hyorinmaru pointed out and Mikazuki stomped furiously. She knew what was happening to him, he couldn't let go of Shirayuki, no matter of the desperate attempts to try to coax him away, his mind always fled back to Shirayuki. Shirayuki watched in amusement and put a sleeve to her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Never mind, but can we please go on a walk?" Mikazuki pouted and Hyorinmaru saw Shirayuki giggling and shook his head.

"I don't feel like walking." Hyorinmaru replied blankly and Mikazuki flipped her brown hair behind her back and watched Hyorinmaru's eyes as they were directed at someone else besides her, she followed and saw Shirayuki giggling. Mikazuki narrowed her eyes enviously.

"What are you giggling at Shirayuki?" Mikazuki screeched and Shirayuki stopped giggling and her face turned into a scowl.

"Nothing Mikazuki, just at something I saw." Shirayuki said as she went back to reading the book she was reading in the first place.

"I thought you were laughing at _us_." Mikazuki showed off, whenever in front of Shirayuki, she never missed a chance to show off that she had Hyorinmaru in the palm of her hand and not Shirayuki, but it wasn't possible with Hyorinmaru always giving Shirayuki that special look.

"Oh no of course not, I would never laugh at other people's stupidity." Shirayuki said bitterly as she closed the book she was reading and rested her chin on her fist and Mikazuki glared at her.

"You are worthless, you are just jealous." Mikazuki flaunted and Shirayuki scoffed.

"You just keep on telling yourself that Mikazuki, I'll see you later Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru nodded and Shirayuki gave him a soft smile and went away. Mikazuki looked at Hyorinmaru in anger while he was still looking at Shirayuki.

"Did you just see that?!" Mikazuki shrieked and Hyorinmaru shook his head a little, he got off track for a while…he couldn't help it if he kept on going into a trance when Shirayuki was around. That his heart went crazy in circles and his mind went dead as she shot him a smile, one that said she forgave him. That he kept on remembering all of the good times he had, he just wanted them back…and desperately. Mikazuki slapped his chest roughly and Hyorinmaru arched a brow at her.

"Were you even listening to me?!" Mikazuki shrieked and Hyorinmaru arched his brow higher.

"To be honest…not really Mikazuki, if anything, I don't listen to you at all." Hyorinmaru finally admitted and Mikazuki glared at him.

"So you pay attention to that whore instead of me! I'm better than her!" Mikazuki yelled and everybody turned around to witness the fight that was going to occur, Hyorinmaru narrowed his eyes into slits.

"She's not a whore, if anything, she's better than you." Hyorinmaru defended and Shirayuki smiled as she heard that but it dropped as Mikazuki glared at him.

"No she's not, she got rid of you!" Mikazuki yelled and Hyorinmaru glared at her.

"It was because of _you_ that she did that." Hyorinmaru said loudly and Mikazuki's pretty face turned into a snarl.

"You don't know to let go do you?! You stupid dragon, all you can care about your is pretty maiden that LEFT you." Mikazuki yelled and Hyorinmaru's face dropped.

"You are right, I don't know when to let go. I can't help it whenever I'm still around her, my heart beats wildly out of my chest. I get lost in thought about her whenever she still just gives me a smile. I can't help it if I always think about her even though we are over. Yet, I know she forgives me. I can't help it if my mind goes absolutely dead and I only remember her when I see her. I just can't help it Mikazuki, and all you are doing is making it worse by keeping me by your side." Hyorinmaru hissed the last sentence and Shirayuki widened her eyes a little bit at his confession and then blinked as she snapped into reality. He had told the truth…about him…and her…she was the same about him. She couldn't help it either. She couldn't help but…

Love him.

"She won't ever go back to you; I bet if you kissed her right now, she wouldn't take you back." Mikazuki snarled and Hyorinmaru glared at her.

"I know that, I wouldn't expect her to anyways." Hyorinmaru hissed and Mikazuki gave a frustrated sigh as she disappeared and Hyorinmaru glanced at Shirayuki who sent an ice butterfly his way as she disappeared. Hyorinmaru felt the butterfly touch his finger and he heard the dim words.

'_Come over, we should talk.'_

That was the words Hyorinmaru needed to finally…confess.

Later on:

Shirayuki finished making tea, for herself when she heard a knock on the door and she opened and expected Haineko to come.

"Hey Haineko why are you here so…" Shirayuki stopped talking as she saw Hyorinmaru leaning against her doorframe. She shifted her weight to one foot and then crossed her arms against her chest. "I thought you were going to come later." Shirayuki said and Hyorinmaru shook his head.

"I want to get over this." Hyorinmaru admitted quickly and Shirayuki blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"Come in then." Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru stepped in and sat on the couch while Shirayuki went in the kitchen and poured two cups of tea and handed one to Hyorinmaru as she sat down right next to him and silence engulfed them as the two sat next to each other. Hyorinmaru took a sip of his tea and then put it down and looked at Shirayuki who was looking at him when he turned to look at her.

"Look Shirayuki…what happened…I didn't mean to, it's just that…I was so caught up with Mikazuki being my new friend and person to hang out with, I never took into consideration on how you would feel about it." Hyorinmaru said limply and Shirayuki narrowed her eyes and her hands gripped her kimono as she looked down.

"You could say that, but, I just got tired of waiting for you all of the time. It seemed like you just wanted to be with her instead of me." Shirayuki said, her voice not faulting and Hyorinmaru nodded.

"I could never think that…I still can't." Hyorinmaru whispered and Shirayuki looked up and saw his eyes looking at her…they were intense, they were deeper and more glazed and Shirayuki swallowed the lump in her throat.

"The mind can change Hyorinmaru." Shirayuki said, breaking the silence and Hyorinmaru nodded and looked down.

"You are right…the mind can change, and I won't try to change yours, but Shirayuki…I'm so sorry." Hyorinmaru said quietly and Shirayuki's hand wanted to move onto his, but this was just talking…they weren't back together or anything.

"I already forgave you, so you shouldn't worry about it." Shirayuki said softly and Hyorinmaru look up at her, Shirayuki almost widened her eyes. His eyes were filled with such intent, eyes that Shirayuki had never seen before.

"I'm sorry to tell you this…but I want another chance." Hyorinmaru said quietly and Shirayuki breathed in and cleared her throat.

"I believe…" Shirayuki started and saw Hyorinmaru's face look at her intently with thought and Shirayuki exhaled. "I believe that everybody…deserves a second chance. It doesn't matter how much you hurt them…as long as you love them…then it'll be alright." Shirayuki said quietly as she looked down and felt fingers graze her soft cheek and trace it. Shirayuki looked up bewildered and saw Hyorinmaru's hand tracing her cheek, with that look in his eyes still.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are _beautiful?_" Hyorinmaru said quietly and Shirayuki backed away a little, but his fingers still grazed her cheek.

"Not really, the last person who told me that was you." Shirayuki had to refrain some stuttering. She felt like a fool, one that was going to fall into Hyorinmaru's arms, like some girl that fell in love again with the same again, again, and again because she knows that she can't let him go.

"I love you Shirayuki…I can't live without you." Hyorinmaru whispered as he leaned closer and closer and Shirayuki couldn't object. She knew, deep down.

She wanted this.

"I love you too Hyorinmaru." Were the last words she emitted out of her mouth before their lips met in a familiar way? Her arms moved on their own free will and soon entangled around his neck. Both of his hands went to cup her face as their lips separated and Shirayuki realized she had lowered herself down so that her back was touching the couch and Hyorinmaru was on top of her. Their eyes fluttered open and both saw the longing in each other before their lips pushed them back together. His tongue slid easily into her mouth and tangled with her tongue. When their lips separated again, her breathing and his breathing were out of balance. Both chests heaved heavily as they looked at each other and smashed their lips again together again in longing of the long time they hadn't been like this. He wrapped her legs around his waist and Shirayuki seemed to oblige and go along with it as he carried her upstairs to her room.

Next morning:

Shirayuki woke up and felt the ache in her back. She didn't open her eyes. The sun was too blinding, for her anyways, just today it was. Shirayuki felt her hand splayed on something hard and she searched around to try to figure out what it was. She then felt abdominals…rock hard chest…rippling muscles…Shirayuki nearly paled and then cracked open an eye. She saw Hyorinmaru sleeping peacefully and she saw the blanket carelessly draped over the two. Shirayuki rubbed her back and when she felt it was bare; Shirayuki lifted the covers and nearly banged her head against the wall. She couldn't have…

What did it matter now?

In fact, she was really just hiding on how much she loved last night and…afternoon. She closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to him. She felt his arms wrap around her tighter, and place his chin right on top of her head. Shirayuki smiled as she drifted off into sleep.

At least they were good again.

**Author's note: Yep, I told you they would get back together, sorry for late chapter, I'm really tired! Please review! **

**Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Agh, I'm sorry for updating late! **

**Okay…this is the where the good part comes in; I'm very…happy and sad to say…that this will be the second to last chapter! **

**Now, I know probably all of you are saying… "What the hell, if she doesn't make a sequel, I am going to **_**cut**_** her." **

**Now, for people who are wondering that…**

**Yes I will I didn't give you that sequel preview for nothing! **

**I did change it to T, I decided no lemon for it, and I'm just a little freaked about my idea about zanpaktous in materialized forms in lemons…so yeah! **

**By the way, I updated on this first, I know you guys want to know the second to last chapter first; you guys are probably dying for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!**

"Stupid, we can't just waltz in and say we are back together." Shirayuki pointed out as she crossed her arms against her chest and Hyorinmaru rolled his eyes.

"Yes we can, if I'm not seeing this correctly, I think you're embarrassed." Hyorinmaru said as he brushed his lips over hers and smirked slightly as he saw his lover's face white face turn stark red.

"S-Sh-Shut up, no I'm not, I'm saying, we should break it to them gently." Shirayuki offered, in fact, she was embarrassed, she didn't expect Hyorinmaru to think of a front approach to announce to everybody that they were a couple again.

"We shouldn't, they have a right to know, and I know you know that they have been waiting for the day that we get back together." Hyorinmaru said, he was right and Shirayuki glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"I still go with my opinions." Shirayuki hissed gently and felt Hyorinmaru wrap his arms around her and Shirayuki nearly melted as he nibbled gently on her earlobe.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You know…I could get you to change your mind." Hyorinmaru whispered huskily as his hands came to her kimono chain and pulled on it slightly to loosen it and Shirayuki kissed him before she pushed him away. Not now…later they could do what he wanted.

"Fine, let's get going." Shirayuki said as she walked up right next to him and she felt Hyorinmaru's hand slip into hers and Shirayuki looked up and smiled as he looked down and smiled back.

Two rather…unfortunate minutes later:

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it!" Haineko snickered as Shirayuki glared at her and Hyorinmaru went away to go talk to Kazeshini in embarrassment. Shirayuki sighed and nearly palmed her face.

"You know Haineko, I would be glad if you didn't shout it so the whole world can hear it." Shirayuki breathed out and Haineko snickered.

"I knew I felt two very powerful spiritual pressures moving around…I mean…excuse me, grinding against each other yesterday afternoon _and_ night." Haineko let perverted thoughts come into her head, but it was stopped as Shirayuki let ice flick her on the head and Haineko rubbed her head.

"Well the problem is I don't want Mikazuki to kill me as soon as she sees me." Shirayuki said cautiously as she looked around and Haineko snorted.

"She's not going to kill you; in fact, we haven't seen her all day." Haineko stated simply and Shirayuki arched a slim white brow.

"Interesting, anyways, I have to get going, and make sure you don't do anything stupid Haineko." Shirayuki said as she glared at Haineko who was grinning and disappeared and Shirayuki sighed as she walked alone. Hyorinmaru stated he wanted to go talk to other people. Shirayuki turned a corner and realized she was walking in a new dark corner, it wasn't that dark, it had sunlight peeking through it…but it had a gloomy feel to it. Shirayuki made her senses heighten, she felt something was going to happen soon. Shirayuki kept on walking slowly and slowly…and that's when she heard it.

The giggles…

A high pitched, but deep giggle that protruded out of a girl's mouth, Shirayuki stopped and was instantly on her guard.

"My, my, look, the pretty ice maiden all by herself!" A voice echoed out and Shirayuki furrowed her brows together…that voice…it sounded so…

"Who are you?" Shirayuki called out angrily as she readied an attack in her hands.

"Of course you know me, I'm Mikazuki." No wonder why it sounded so familiar. It was Mikazuki's voice.

"I thought you went away Mikazuki." Shirayuki said as she looked around for Mikazuki and Mikazuki giggled as she flew silently to go behind Shirayuki.

"You should stop looking Shirayuki, I'm right behind you." Mikazuki said and Shirayuki turned around with a glare apparent on her face.

"What do you want Mikazuki?" Shirayuki asked and Mikazuki started walking around Shirayuki in circles, taking small steps.

"Nothing of course, but I do know that you and Hyorinmaru got back together." Mikazuki said with a smirk and Shirayuki turned around to face Mikazuki.

"And you would care why?" Shirayuki asked and Mikazuki shrugged.

"I don't, and you should be glad that I don't." Mikazuki responded and Shirayuki glared at her even harder.

'Well, that's a good thing, but why are you here?" Shirayuki asked angrily and Mikazuki laughed.

"I'm going to leave soon and I think you should be first to know." Mikazuki said and Shirayuki turned to face her.

"And why is that?" Shirayuki asked and Mikazuki snorted before she stopped and faced Shirayuki.

"Have you ever heard the undead demon's prophecy?" Mikazuki asked, a smile quirked on her lips, also showing two fangs protrude from her upper lip to cover her bottom lip. Shirayuki widened her eyes a little bit.

"No, of course not, why would I participate to hear such foolery?" Shirayuki spat and Mikazuki smiled.

"Of course you wouldn't. But, everybody else knows, all of the captains. The prophecy goes that, when the maiden sculpted of beauty and coldness and her master come to join the undead demons, then they will rule once again and nothing shall stop them." Mikazuki said and Shirayuki widened her eyes.

"I don't see how that has to do with me Mikazuki." Shirayuki said as Mikazuki started walking again and Shirayuki widened her eyes as Mikazuki's pink lips turned into a dark purple shade.

"Well, I don't blame you since no one has told you the prophecy until just now. But…in this case, you and your master are the legends in this prophecy." Mikazuki said with a smirk and Shirayuki narrowed her eyes.

"How would you know, don't tell me…" Shirayuki widened her eyes as Mikazuki smirked.

"Yes, I'm an undead demon's zanpaktou, like you, we can materialize. My master is one of the undead lords that serve under our King." Mikazuki said Shirayuki widened her eyes; Mikazuki's voice had changed…it changed from deep and mysterious to a British accent.

"Y-Y-Your voice, it changed." Shirayuki stuttered and Mikazuki smirked.

"So I see you have noticed that, good job Shirayuki." Mikazuki said and Shirayuki narrowed her eyes.

"Why, why would you just come out all of the way to find me and Rukia?" Shirayuki asked harshly and Mikazuki smiled.

"It's quite obvious, we need you Shirayuki, we need you and your master Rukia to come to our side so we can rule over once again. We got tied up the first time by the Soul Society, and we will not stand it again. With you on our side, and your master, we can be unbeatable and we'll rule over Soul society." Mikazuki said with triumph and Shirayuki glared.

"I and Rukia will never join your side; we would never go against Soul Society." Shirayuki hissed and Mikazuki chuckled as she patted Shirayuki's shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, we don't need you now, but we'll need you in two hundred years. If you don't come by then, then we'll wage an all out war on Soul Society, and even without your help, we'll still defeat the Soul Society." Mikazuki said and Shirayuki widened her eyes.

"You would never do that!" Shirayuki stumbled out and Mikazuki smirked.

"Oh don't worry, if some people are alive, we'll just take them as prisoners." Mikazuki smirked and Shirayuki summoned out her blade and it immediately clashed with Mikazuki's.

"Don't you dare harm them!" Shirayuki said and Mikazuki smirked.

"You know, Hyorinmaru was kind of hot, but I have my own man, don't worry, I won't harm him yet." Mikazuki said in a sweet voice and Shirayuki jumped away.

"Some No Mai, Tsukishiro." Shirayuki summoned and Mikazuki disappeared quickly and Shirayuki widened her eyes as Mikazuki's face was right in front of her's tilted.

"You are really too feisty for your own good Shirayuki, you can't attack me." Mikazuki said cockily and Shirayuki opened her mouth and exhaled an icy breath and Mikazuki jumped away from the harsh winds.

"If you ever even touch them, I'll make sure I'll kill you." Shirayuki said and Mikazuki let her blade dissolve.

"Oh Shirayuki, two hundred years we'll wait, but if you don't come, when those two hundred years come up, five years after that, we'll take revenge." Mikazuki said knowingly as Shirayuki immediately broke her sword and pointed it towards Mikazuki.

"You aren't getting away that easily, San No Mai, Shirafune!" Shirayuki called out and Mikazuki saw the growing ice follow her and Mikazuki jumped away as the blade cut against her collar bone.

"Just come to our side and we won't take a war, we'll just go in for the kill.' Mikazuki said and Shirayuki let her blade clatter against the ground and it dissolved and Mikazuki smirked as she turned away.

"Remember Shirayuki, you and your master have two hundred years before we wage war." Mikazuki said as she walked way and Shirayuki breathed heavily and glared as Mikazuki laughed.

"It was fun, so long, Sode no Shirayuki." Mikazuki said and disappeared with a devious laugh and Shirayuki narrowed her eyes, she turned the other direction and disappeared. Shirayuki immediately pulled Rukia out of her world and into Shirayuki's inner mind and Shirayuki panted as she saw Rukia crying her eyes out.

"Shirayuki…I'm glad you pulled me away in time." Rukia said sobbing and Shirayuki's arms encased her.

"They are going to leave soon, we have to stop them!" Shirayuki said and Rukia sighed as she dried her tears.

"We can't, even though we'll start a war, we need to run away." Rukia said and Shirayuki widened her eyes.

"How are we going to do that? Your husband and my boyfriend are the best trackers to find us in the world!" Shirayuki shrieked and Rukia separated from Shirayuki's hold.

"I think it's time to fake our death." Rukia said and Shirayuki widened her eyes at the idea.

"We can't…fake it, they'll know!" Shirayuki said and Rukia shook her head.

"Then, we'll have to develop the same sickness; you know how to do that right Sode No Shirayuki?" Rukia asked and Shirayuki nodded her head.

"I just feel bad for leaving them." Shirayuki said and Rukia nodded.

"It's alright; we'll come back in time for the war." Rukia said and Rukia held out her hands.

"They'll announce their true powers tomorrow; can you delay it until the end of the two hundred years?" Rukia asked and Shirayuki nodded.

"I'm not going to lie, your body will feel extremely cold after I give you, but we'll feel fine, but they won't see it as that way, so we are going to have to fake coughs, colds, and other things." Shirayuki said as she looked at her master and Rukia nodded.

"Then, we should go do that, we have to Shirayuki." Shirayuki said and Shirayuki nodded.

"I know, to save the Soul Society, we must." Shirayuki said as tears nearly sprung, she was going to have to leave him again.

**Author's note: I know, now you know what Mikazuki and her whole clan is! Don't worry; I am going to make a sequel! The last chapter is going to be next, I'm updating it next week! Please review! **

**Peace!!**

**By the way, give me a title for my sequel to this story! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I know you were expecting a new chapter…the last one. The most heartbreaking one…but…I'm sorry to say. **

**You won't be getting one anytime soon. **

**Due to the fact that my older sister tries to run and boss people in this household, I am not allowed to read or write fan fiction currently. **

**By the way, if you are worried that if I'll make a sequel or not. I am. Don't worry, I'll stick to that. **

**It just won't come out anytime soon. **

**I don't know when she's going to let me go back on. **

**But I am sorry to say this. **

**My other stories are going on Hiatus as well. **

**I'm sorry.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Well…I'm kind of back! You can shoot me, I don't care, I'm really sorry! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for my…absence. So, there is going to be a sequel. **

**Though…downside is, it's only going to be two chapters. **

**Then, I'm going to make ONE more new story, HitsuRuki, and then it's over. My life as a writer is over…maybe a few one shots when I feel like it. **

**So, let's go! **

Shirayuki saw him wearily pace back and forth in their room, she rolled her eyes but she knew if he caught it, he would scold her even worse. She tried to speak out and yell at him for being so stupid, but then she reminded herself, she was going to 'die' in about one hour. She opened her mouth and cleared her throat.

"You know, you shouldn't pace around so much, I'm afraid you are going to run holes into the ground." She said weakly and Hyorinmaru stopped and arched a brow.

"I'm just worried, and you should be resting." He calmly said and Shirayuki rolled her icy blue eyes.

"Well then, you should stop pacing and at least spend some time together with me." Shirayuki said and Hyorinmaru sighed.

"I'm scared." He blurted out slowly and Shirayuki shook her head. Her white tresses falling over, she didn't put her hair up in clips anymore, why try to look pretty when you are going to fake your death?

"Well don't be, I promise you, you'll be fine." She said in a gentle tone and Hyorinmaru gave up before he went onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her lovingly and she rested her head against his collar bone. Her hands placed on his.

"Why, why, do you have to leave me now?" He whispered and Shirayuki turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"I know, two hundred years don't seem long as husband and wife do they?" She asked as she looked down at the pretty gem on her ring finger and the gold band around his.

"No they don't." He muttered and Shirayuki slapped him on the chest weakly. She didn't like the idea of dying, in truth, it really didn't seem long.

"It's going to be alright…everybody dies." She said pathetically, what could she offer to him?

"Not everybody, I should get going, it's almost time." He said moping around with his head bowed down. She sighed and looked down.

"I know, go, I'll be right here." She said smiling at him and he forced a smile on his face and it completely disappeared as he left and Shirayuki sighed. Life just seemed to hate her.

'_Shirayuki, it's almost time that we succeed into our plans._' Rukia's voice rang out in her mind and Shirayuki swallowed.

'_I'll die when you die Rukia.' _Shirayuki replied back and Rukia's presence wasn't in her mind anymore. Shirayuki looked at the clock, ten minutes until show time, it was funny. She hated the damn undead demons and Minazuki. She never wanted to see them or hurt Hyorinmaru and the others, but what she was going to do, was going to put them into more danger. It was for the best though. She saw the zanpaktous roll into the room and look at her with mourning eyes. Shirayuki moaned mentally, she and Rukia stayed up all night secretly for the past two years reciting what they were going to say. Even though it wouldn't get through to them for a while…they would understand. They all surrounded the bed that Shirayuki laid on and Hyorinmaru kneeled to the ground and Shirayuki smiled as she held out her hand. Hyorinmaru took her hand and Shirayuki looked at the clock and Rukia started her speech. Shirayuki opened her mouth to talk and Hyorinmaru gave her a small glare.

"You shouldn't talk; you'll lose your strength." Hyorinmaru scolded and Shirayuki chuckled weakly. Hyorinmaru was a little upset when he learned that Minazuki couldn't heal her 'sickness.' In fact, she gave her and Rukia a 'disease' that couldn't be cured unless Shirayuki took it away herself. It didn't do anything to them. It just made them look bad on the outside.

"You just say that because you know what's going to happen." Shirayuki faked a cough and Hyorinmaru gripped her hand tighter.

"Seriously, I'm telling you what to do so you will survive." Hyorinmaru said gently and Shirayuki smiled.

"Don't be upset Hyorinmaru, you know Minazuki did her best, and Unohana the same with Rukia, but we can't change the world now can we?" She asked and Hyorinmaru sighed.

"I just wish you could stay longer on this earth with me." He said and Shirayuki sighed.

"I know, and I wish I could, but I can't." She said, and raised her hand up to his cheek and cupped it, his hand cupping the one on his cheek.

"Please don't leave Shirayuki, we need you, I need you!" He cried desperately and Shirayuki chuckled.

"You know I love you with all of my heart, and I wish I could stay. But Hyorinmaru, life can't go the way we want. You know I want to stay with you forever." She said, tears shining over and threatening to drop.

"I wish it did." He muttered and Shirayuki chuckled.

"Before…before I go, I need to tell you all something…it's very important." Shirayuki coughed and all of the zanpaktous listened. "I know, we found about the Minazuki and the whole undead demons thing three hundred years ago. I know we all took damage from that, it's just like living the whole Aizen incident over. But…they are strong…and I'm afraid, because I'm going to die… All of you, you might think I'm foolish for saying this, but I'm not. In five years…there will be a war." Shirayuki rushed out and everybody widened their eyes.

"Shirayuki, don't say things like that." Hyorinmaru said gently and Ryujin Jakka nodded.

"I agree Shirayuki, we can't simply believe you because of what Minazuki and her master announced, they could be weaklings just threatening the Soul Society." Ryujin Jakka added and Shirayuki coughed.

"You do not know the extent of their powers because you have never seen Minazuki the way I've seen her, please believe me. Also, if you don't believe me right now, I don't care. What I'm trying to tell you is, is…not to die. Even when times get tough, like every war always does, do not lose faith. Stick your chests out and proudly, you are zanpaktous and we help our masters. Also…Hyorinmaru…I know, when time comes, you'll want to go after the head master's zanpaktou, I have one thing to tell you." Shirayuki said the last thing coldly and Hyorinmaru's eyes met up with hers.

"What is it Shirayuki?" Hyorinmaru asked softly and Shirayuki coughed.

"Do not die. I know you'll want to join me in death. Do not, I promise you, if you do just to be with me, I'll kill you myself again in death. Am I clear?" Shirayuki asked sternly and Hyorinmaru nodded weakly. Shirayuki turned to see Hyorinmaru's face, it was turning slowly into grief and Shirayuki gripped his hand tighter and smiled a little bit. "You know Hyorinmaru…before I died…I always wanted to kiss my husband, if he was still here…please fulfill my last wishes." Shirayuki asked as Hyorinmaru tried to protest.

"You are weak…I don't want to harm you." He pointed out hurriedly and Shirayuki shook her head and chuckled.

"Don't worry." Shirayuki said as she raised her hand and cupped his cheek and he bent down and pressed his cooling lips to her cooler ones and Shirayuki felt Rukia tugging at her to 'die.' Her time was up. Shirayuki had to go. "I'm…sorry…" Shirayuki whispered against his lips before she closed her eyes and she felt Hyorinmaru grasp onto her limp hand. He separated from her lips quickly and let out a strangled sob. Shirayuki stood standing far above with Rukia and Rukia looked down and Shirayuki heard her sniffle and wipe away some tears and Shirayuki turned.

"It'll be alright Rukia." Shirayuki said comfortingly and Rukia cried like a little child and ran into Shirayuki's arms.

"I didn't want to say to him the words I said." Rukia sobbed and Shirayuki held her.

_Rukia's speech, at the ending: _

Rukia scanned the room and saw Hitsugaya's face, and everybody's face filled with mourning. Even Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime had come. They all kneeled while Rukia lied down. She had told them about the war. She knew they wouldn't believe them, but she knew they would when they released war. She looked at her brother's face and saw he was mourning, he let his emotionless mask fall for once and she could read her brother's face.

"Rukia, please don't go." Hitsugaya begged and Rukia breathed in deeply.

"I have to, don't make this harder." Rukia sighed out and Hitsugaya gripped her hand tighter.

"Five hundred years don't seem long enough." Hitsugaya let out and Rukia turned to him and grasped his hand.

"I know…but these five hundred years, they have made me happier than I could have ever been. I'm grateful that I had you and my brother; my friends love me and support me. It was all beautiful and I'm blessed to have you guys behind me. Though, I cannot ever repay all of you for everything you have done. And…" Rukia's voice cracked. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to live…long enough to repay that debt. I'm so…sorry." Rukia's voice faded out and Rukia…was pronounced 'dead.' Byakuya let out a little sob; they were just like the same words Hisana had said to him in her last final moments. Now, Hitsugaya and everybody could feel the pain as her body laid uselessly, a fake body made of ice.

_End of speech…_

"It's alright Rukia, we did what was best." Shirayuki said as Rukia dried up her tears.

"It hurts so much Shirayuki." Rukia said and Shirayuki and both stood facing forward with grim determination.

"We should get going, we cannot waste time anymore." Shirayuki said and stepped forward and Rukia along with her.

"We can't…not anymore."

**Author's note: Yeah, I know, it's sad! Though, the sequel is coming out next week!!! **

**So stay tuned!! Please review, I loved you all who reviewed, added this to their story alerts, favorite stories. **

**I'm grateful, I really am. **

**Peace… **

**Sincerely, **

**xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx**


End file.
